


Chasing Moonbeams

by RosieWanKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking stereotypes, Characters of Colour, Diverse Ethnicities at Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Sexuality, Genderbending, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marauders' Era, Strong Female Characters, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieWanKenobi/pseuds/RosieWanKenobi
Summary: This is a female marauder story you never knew you needed!I am a total Harry Potter nerd and I've always been fascinated by the Marauder's Era. I thought it would be exciting to explore this era more deeply through the lens of Female Marauders.I'm here to try and break some gender stereotypes and satisfy that cozy, Hogwarts feeling:)The focus of this story is on a female Remus Lupin and her adventures at Hogwarts. It deals with her struggles as a werewolf, paralleling the struggles of sexual identity and growing up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there won't be any confusion about the gender changes:  
> Remus Lupin = female, Renuka Lupin.  
> Sirius Black = female, Serena Black.  
> Regulus Black = female, Regula Black.  
> James Potter = female, Janeru Potter.  
> Peter Pettigrew = female, Patty Pettigrew.  
> Lily Evans = male, Lyle Evans.  
> Severus Snape = female, Severa Snape.

Renuka Lupin sighed contentedly as her mother handed her a cup of tea and tucked in the large poofy comforter that surrounded her small bony figure. She squished more cozily into her favorite reading chair, with a large book of Whit and Charms for Clever Young Witches and Wizards on her lap. Her two cats Dickens and Lewis were purring, one at her feet and the other on an arm of the chair. She could feel their warm, vibrating bodies so close to her own.  
She was in her favourite room in the house. It was the biggest room in the small cottage they had relocated to, deeper in the hilly country side, shrouded by the large forest behind it.  
It was a circular room with a large window overlooking the small lake and the hills that stretched out behind it. Her reading chair was perched conveniently close to it so she had plenty of scope for daydreaming, when her head wasn’t stuck in a book. The surrounding walls were covered in deep book shelves with colourful books and old scrolls and parchments. Her father had picked them up from his travels all over the wizarding world as part of his work for the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her mother had also brought back many books from Sri Lanka, including Spirits and Spirituality in Sri Lanka which was a particular favourite. Mysterious Creatures of Iceland, was another favourite. Her father had brought it back for her, after one of the few trips he had finally made to his home country.  
He always said, “Magic suddenly seems insignificant when surrounded by deep fjords, glaciers, vast volcanic deserts, black sand beaches, snow-capped mountains, staggering waterfalls, all shaped by the mysterious forces of nature. Everywhere you turn something far more wild and untamed is at work then mere magic. It puts a pompous wizard back in his place, that’s for certain.”  
The language had been even more precious to him and his parents had urged him to hang onto it even when they had moved to England so that he could go to Hogwarts.  
This meant that he had spoken both English and Icelandic to Renuka ever since she was born.  
Her mother almost always spoke to Renuka in her native tongue of Sinhalese and laughed at her father when he went on and on about Iceland.  
She preferred, “The thickly vegetated rainforests, mountains rich with history, and sacred ruins that make one feel truly rooted in the deep spirit of the Island. And of course the elephants and the dazzling warmth of the sun.”  
It continually amazed Renuka that they had ended up together, and in England.  
Renuka was a Sri Lankan name that meant Born of Dust.  
Renuka’s skin was light brown, and there were now streaks of grey in her black hair, due to that unfortunate event when she was nine. Her big, brown eyes also had an amber and gold glint to them because of this unfortunate event. Her mother trimmed her hair short so as not to draw too much attention to the streaks of grey.

When she was just nine years old, she was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the deadliest werewolf in the wizarding world. Her father had offended him and his kind, though she never found out exactly what had passed between them. She did know that her father would never forgive himself for it.  
It seemed Fenrir had tried to kidnap her as well, presumably to raise her to be like himself, but her father and mother had rescued her before he could, though the deadly deed was already done.  
They moved deeper into the country side and enlarged the basement of their new cottage to become a werewolf proof cellar, where she could roam around somewhat freely.  
She had always been a quiet girl, who preferred reading above anything else, so she convinced herself that living a secluded life wouldn’t be such a tragic thing. Of course she could never go to Hogwarts now, but she could continue her education from the cottage, where she was safe from prying eyes and could not hurt anyone.  
It was a difficult thing for a young girl to go through such a painful transformation every month.  
But her mother tried to comfort her by saying that every woman went through a transformation each month. Hers just brought out her wild side a little more severely.  
This was the running joke in the family and it certainly helped to lighten spirits a little.  
But the pain was almost unbearable, and the morning after her transformation she was always covered in bruises. The first few times she transformed, chunks of her hair kept falling out and she would sometimes convulse uncontrollably, foaming at the mouth like a feral child, as the sensation of sharp teeth lasted long afterwards. She also had an unhealthy desire for raw meat that hardly dissipated during the rest of the month.

Slowly and painfully as the months past, she had begun to accept her time of the month as just an extra burden she had to bear, and tried to ignore it for the rest of the month. Both her parents encouraged her to see that she was not the wolf, and it did not define her.  
“You are our sweet, quiet, and intelligent, bookworm daughter, and this wild, horrific beast has nothing to do with you. It is a curse that you must learn to bare, but it is not who you are.”  
And so she would try to convince herself of this, despite a strange sensation that her human limbs were starting to feel stronger, and her bones harder.  
She attributed this to the intense yoga sessions her mother did with her each day, to keep her body healthy, as she often felt haggard after the full moon, like she was growing old somehow. They did it in the basement, filling its echoing prison like walls with music, so that the room would not be a place she dreaded every month.  
Meditation was a practice that her mother encouraged her to do for at least 30 minutes each day. It did help her to compose her thoughts, especially after the transformation. It helped her to gain an inner peace to balance the unmistakable wildness that she felt growing inside her.  
Sometimes she would just run and run and run in the fields outside their little cottage, without thinking, just feeling her muscles moving, the sinews in her arms and legs, her heart pounding and her breath coming short and fast.  
When she was out of doors she felt that her senses were enhancing. She could hear and smell the smallest of changes in the landscape around her as the seasons past. She thought this had to do with her endless practice of Meditation. She told her mother that she thought her senses were becoming sharper and more focused because of the meditation.  
For some reason her mother did not look entirely convinced.

With her cats to comfort her and her books to guide her, she almost believed she was a normal young girl. As she sat in her reading chair and sipped the cup of tea her mother had handed her, she smiled and purred at her cats.  
It was the morning of her 11th birthday, three days after the full moon, the worst of it finally over, except for a stuffy head cold that wouldn’t go away, even with cold charming spells.  
She was excited because today she would receive her first real wand. Her father was on another trip for the ministry, and he was stopping by Diagon Alley to purchase it before his return.  
He did a considerable amount of his work from home now, but he had not been able to decline this trip.

She became immersed in a page on Pun Charms, which if applied properly could help you hear a pun in every sentence. Amaze and annoy your friends with your cleverness. She was determined to try it for her Dad when he gave her, her wand. He was the king of puns and she wanted to see if she could out smart him with the charm.  
Suddenly there was a tapping at the window and she looked up in shock to see a large grey owl tapping at the glass with an envelope in its beak.  
“Mother! Come quick!” She called in her mother’s native tongue, as she jumped from her chair to open the window. Both her cats jumped up too and hid behind her legs, looking curiously at the huge owl as it swooshed into the room. It circled once before landing on her shoulder and dropping the letter into her hand. She giggled as it nipped her ear lightly.  
Her mother entered the room at that moment and gasped. “Where did it come from? Is it your father? Is he alright?”  
Renuka’s eyes widened as she looked at the seal on the envelope. “Its from Hogwarts,” she stuttered.  
She quickly tore it open before her mother could protest and scanned a letter written by Minerva Mcgonagall, welcoming her to Hogwarts and listing the items she was to bring for her first year.  
“Mother, I...I thought they knew. I thought you’d told them. What does this mean?”  
Her mother looked just as surprised and confused. “We did my darling, it must be a mistake. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to-”  
At that moment they heard a loud pop and: “Its me, I can explain!” as Mr. Lupin burst through the front door.  
He rushed in, looking a little sunburnt from his trip. His graying blonde hair was tousled, his robes in disarray.  
He rushed to his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday, my little Renuka!” he boomed in Icelandic. Then he reverted to English so her mother could understand. “A little bit of a surprise eh! I was trying to make it back before they sent the owl, but I had a few loose ends to tie up first and I see the owl has preceded me, if only by a few minutes.”  
He pulled a treat out of his robes and fed it to the owl. “Thank-you kindly,” he said patting its head. And just like that it spread its wings and soared out the window.  
“But...” said Mrs. Lupin, looking confused.  
“I know this is a bit of a shock Rushani, but I ran in to Professor Dumbledore. He said he had been thinking for some time about a way to allow Renuka to come to Hogwarts this September. With the help of Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey and some of the other professors, they built a sort of safe house for Renuka during the full moon, so she can transform in peace, so to speak. And they would be happy to let her come to Hogwarts and keep her secret so no one is the wiser. And of course this means that she can study alongside other witches and wizards her age.” Mr. Lupin was stumbling over his words looking very excited.  
“Imagine,” he continued, “our daughter, a student at Hogwarts, showing them all her magical prowess. Dumbledore said it took a bit of convincing on his part, but all the professors have agreed and they will keep it quiet and aid in helping Renuka to receive a top education just like her peers.”  
He was beaming down at his daughter.  
Mrs. Lupin had many questions and concerns and they stayed up nearly the whole night discussing the details, but Renuka remained silent for the whole ordeal, simply breathing and taking in the information.  
She would no longer be resigned to a life of seclusion. She would be learning magic with other witches and wizards her age. She did not know if she was more terrified, or more happy then she had ever been in her life.  
Finally she interrupted her parents quietly. “You haven’t asked me yet if I would like to go.”  
They both looked at her, surprised. “But we assumed-” they said together.  
She cut them off smiling. “Of course I would like to go.” She said those words as much to convince herself and she let out a breath she thought she had been holding in for a very long time.  
They both squeezed her tightly and urged her to get to bed. They would all make a trip to Diagon Alley the next day to buy all her things.

* * *

She had not been to London since before she was bitten and her parents were very nervous and jumpy. Her mother was fussing over her robes and her hair.  
“I thought you might enjoy choosing a wand yourself at Ollivander’s,” Mr. Lupin said cheerfully. However, he glanced around him furtively as they walked into the bustling Alley together.  
They had packed her all sorts of little herb remedies that would help calm her before and after the full moon. They also suggested all sorts of stories to cover up her disappearance. They finally decided on a ‘sick mother,' if it got so bad that she had to skip a few days of classes. And of course they also packed her loads of chocolate, which was definitely something that kept her senses at ease before and after the transformation.  
They had a wonderful time staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron and eating out every night. It was one of the first vacations they had, had together in a long time.  
Her mother encouraged her to keep up her meditation and yoga. “There is deeper magic steeped within these practices than any charm or herbal remedy,” her mother reminded her.  
“And keep up your languages,” they reminded her. “We’ll write to you, so it’ll stay fresh.”  
“I don’t think a few months will do any harm. I’ll be back for Christmas,” said Renuka, smiling in an exasperated sort of way.  
Her father suddenly began to wipe tears from his eyes and her mother blinked furiously. It was their last night together and they were eating at a muggle Indian restaurant. The food was very good, “and authentic,” Mrs. Lupin stated proudly. Diagon Alley did not have a lot of exotic variety in its food choices.  
“Oh maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. What if something happens? I can’t bear the thought of you leaving us for so long,” said her father, stifling a sob. Her mother patted him on the back. But she sniffled too. “I don’t know what I’ll do without my baby at home with me,” she said.  
“You’ll have the cats with you.” Renuka tried to assure them, but to be truthful, she almost felt like crying herself. She had thought she would always live with her parents. She still could not quite imagine being without them. Even if it was only for a few months.  
“I just hope you’ll make some nice friends,” said her mother, squeezing her hand.  
“And I hope they won’t be too nosy,” said her father, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The next day she stood nervously on platform 9 and 3/4, trying to breathe deeply, counting to five very slowly, as she did during yoga. Trying not to think too hard.  
Her parents were fussing and both of them were fighting back tears. They were pretty early, because her parents wanted her to get a good seat on the train before any prying eyes arrived. A lot of the witches and wizards at the ministry still thought that Mr. Lupin’s daughter had a terminal illness, so he did not want anyone asking questions.  
They hugged her tightly and said their last goodbyes and her father helped hoist her heavy trunk onto the train. She found a compartment near the back of the train and put her trunk under the seat. Then she settled herself in the corner of the carriage seat with a book she had pulled out of her trunk.  
She waved at her parents and watched them disappear through the barrier, just as a crowd of witches and wizards began to arrive.  
Her heart was beating fast as girls and boys, her age and older, began to get onto the train. She watched as all of their parents said their goodbyes.  
She felt strange watching the other parents waving tearfully. A lump was beginning to form in her throat. She buried her nose deeper into Hogwarts: A History, trying to understand the process of the sorting. Her father had explained it to her, but it was still a little hazy.  
The train was getting quite full. Suddenly her carriage door burst open and three girls entered breathlessly.  
“Hullo,” said the girl wearing glasses, “can we sit here?”  
“Ok,” said Renuka, in the calmest voice she could muster.  
“Cheers,” the girl said brightly. She resumed her ceaseless chatter to the two girls behind her as they all seated themselves. She had short, black hair like Renuka’s, except her hair stuck out at odd angles. She had beautiful black eyes and her glasses were perched on her small, elegant nose. They kept slipping as she talked excitedly.  
“Too bad you can’t try out for Quidditch until second year,” she said to the other girls. “Cause I will simply die if I can’t play for Gryffindor.”  
“What makes you so sure it’ll be Gryffindor?” said the other girl. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful waves. It was thick and shiny. Freckles dotted her pale face and her eyes were a piercing blue.  
“My parents were both Gryffindors and everyone knows Gryffindor's the coolest,” said the girl with glasses.  
“My mom says I’ll probably be in Hufflepuff like her,” said the third girl, looking downcast. She was blonde and very petite. Her hair was mousy and her eyes were a light brown.  
"Oh cheer up Patty,” said the blue eyed girl. “At least you don’t have the grim prospect of Slytherin hanging over your head. Hufflepuff’s not so bad. I’d rather be in anything but Slytherin. My mom would screech if she heard me say that. Family bloodlines and all that rubbish.” The girl laughed loudly, looking pleased with herself. “I’d do anything to keep from turning out like my mother, or the rest of my family for that matter.”  
The girl with the glasses said, “I’m sure you’ll get in to Gryffindor with me, Serena and then we can both try out for Quidditch together.”  
The train began to move with a jolt. Renuka looked up from her book and gazed out the window as the platform and the train station quickly disappeared.  
She turned to see all three girls staring at her curiously.  
“Bit of a dry book for a day like this. You actually enjoy reading that?” asked the blue-eyed girl, suddenly addressing her.  
“Yes.” Renuka smiled shyly. “I want to know as much about Hogwarts as I can before I get there. And so far it is a fascinating school with a rich history.”  
The girl raised an eyebrow at her. “I see,” she said, smirking, but not in an unfriendly way. “I’m Serena Black, and this here’s Janeru Potter and Patty Pettigrew.”  
“Its nice to meet you,” said Renuka, politely. There was a long pause.  
“Well, what’s your name then?” Asked Janeru.  
“Oh right,” said Renuka. “I’m Renuka Lupin."  
“Your accent sounds foreign,” said Serena. “Are you from around here?”  
“Well, my father is Icelandic and my mother is Sri Lankan, so I speak those languages a lot. But I grew up here in England.”  
"Yeah same," said Janeru. "My family's Japanese and my parents like me to keep up the language. But people always ask me where I'm from and I'm like: I'm British, bitch." She nudged Serena in the stomach.  
"What?" protested Serena. "You don't have an accent like Renuka."  
"I guess I'm spending too much time with you and your sloppy slang," said Janeru.  
"Oi!" Serena elbowed Janeru.  
Patty rolled her eyes at this exchange. "So what house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” she asked Renuka, politely.  
"I don’t know,” said Renuka. "The sorting hat knows best, I suppose.”  
Serena snorted, tossing her hair. “Well it better know how much I detest Slytherin.”  
“I’m sure there are some fine witches and wizards in Slytherin. It can’t be all bad. There’s good and bad in every house I’m sure,” said Renuka calmly.  
“Ha!” Serena looked at Renuka, her eyes blazing brightly. But she only muttered “I doubt it.” She turned away and began talking to Janeru again, Patty piped in whenever she got the chance, as the two of them went at it, debating about the best Quidditch teams.  
Renuka buried her nose back in her book, still keeping her ears sharp to their conversation.  
“Oi!” said Janeru, a few minutes later. “What’s your favourite Quidditch team?”  
“Oh, well I’m not very familiar with the game and I don’t have a lot of interest in it. Sorry,” said Renuka.  
Patty giggled at the look on both Janeru and Serena’s faces. “What?” they said in unison. “Not interested in Quidditch?” They looked incredulous.  
“Too busy reading I bet,” said Serena, snorting.  
“Precisely,” said Renuka, smiling at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes.  
“Oh pullease,” said Janeru.  
And with that they launched back into their wild discussion. Both girls were very animated, using strong ejaculations and even jumping around the carriage to dramatize their wild stories, which Renuka thought must be very exaggerated. They were talking about broomsticks now.  
Renuka would have liked to gaze at the girls in wonder, as it had been so long since she had interacted with any girls her age. But she decided they would probably think it strange, so she turned back to her book. It was not quite as captivating as it had been.

They arrived at the Hogsmeade train station and all of the first years traveled by boats across the lake. The waves were crashing around them and the sky above was stirred up like a boiling cauldron threatening to spill over. Renuka caught her breath at the sight of Hogwarts.  
No moving pictures in Hogwarts: A History, could have prepared her for the real thing.  
She was absolutely brimming with excitement, awe, fright..............  
“Hullooo Ren, Reny, RENUKA!” Serena was waving a hand in her face and tugging on her robes. “We’re here! Come on! You don’t want to miss the sorting do you?”  
“Hmm what?” She was staring up at the castles’ towering battlements, but Serena’s loud voice brought her out of her trance. “Oh no of course not,” she spluttered. The three girls laughed at her as they followed the line of first years up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor McGonagall was at the entrance to the castle, ready to greet all the nervous first years. Renuka immediately liked her composed, dignified demeanour and the unexpected warmth that also exuded from her.  
She was checking a roll of parchment to make sure everyone was there and she smiled when she saw Renuka.  
Then she lead them all into the great hall, and Renuka felt her heart pounding as she saw all the upper year students staring at them in anticipation. 

“BLACK, SERENA.” Was the first name to be called.  
Serena tossed her long hair indignantly and marched to the stool with determination, placing the hat firmly on her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating very hard. After a few extremely tense moments of silence, the hat shouted out. “GRYFFINDOR!” She grinned from ear to ear as a huge collective cheer sounded from the Gryffindor table, and she took her place proudly.  
Several more names were called, and then, “EVANS, Lyle” and a tall red headed boy with bright green eyes walked stiffly to the hat.  
“Oooo doesn’t he look pompous.” Renuka heard Janeru whisper to Patty. “I bet he’ll be in Ravenclaw.”  
But it turned out he was also placed in Gryffindor. He smiled shyly and walked over. Janeru’s eyebrows were raised.  
A girl on the other side of Renuka with a long hooked nose and black stringy hair that partly covered her face, did not look happy about this. Renuka thought she saw the boy look back at her for a split second before he took his seat.  
Finally Professor Mcgonagoll called out, “LUPIN, RENUKA.”  
And Renuka went shakily up to the hat, wishing she had the confidence of Serena. She closed her eyes as the hat chuckled in her ears. Tricky one you are. Intelligent, crafty, hmmm Raven- but also very disciplined, careful, hard-working. Could be Hufflepuff but.... There is a darkness here too. A wildness. Hmmm OH hahaha shhhh don’t worry I’ll keep your little secret. Well then Slytherin might do it, but no..no there’s something that wouldn’t quite fit there. A calm resolution, a...Well I’ll have to say “GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called out loudly.  
Renuka smiled at the loud whoops and cheers from the Gryffindor table and she sat down beside Serena who squeezed her shoulder. She flinched at the touch.  
“Well done.” Serena’s blue eyes blazed mischievously at her. “I must say I’m a little surprised, what with your bookishness and your conversation. I could’ve sworn Ravenclaw.”  
“What do you mean my conversation?” Renuka asked, puzzled.  
“Oh it just seemed a little old fashioned or something.” Said Serena smirking.  
Before Renuka could reply to this they heard “PETTIGREW PATTY.” And they both cheered as the sorting hat shouted “Gryffindor!”  
Patty bounced over to their table looking pink and pleased.  
Right after Patty was “POTTER, JANERU.” And the hat barely touched her head before it shouted out “GRYFFINDOR!”  
Serena laughed and punched Janeru playfully in the arm. “You great git! I had to have a mental shouting match with the sorting hat to make sure it didn’t put me in Slytherin.”  
After several more names the very last 1st year to be sorted, the stringy haired girl “SNAPE, SEVERA,” was called.  
“SLYTHERIN!” The hat boomed out almost immediately and a deafening roar ensued from the Slytherin table.

The feast was delicious and Renuka was full of smiles. Sitting on her other side was the red haired boy. He was slowly and quietly dipping into his food and she noticed right away how carefully he made sure not to spill on his robes and kept wiping his face daintily with a napkin. A third year boy across from him snorted down his drink, dribbling pumpkin juice and the red haired boy grimaced.  
Renuka smiled at him and said “Hullo, I’m Renuka.” She was surprised at how bold she was feeling. She couldn’t remember the last time she had talked to a boy. But she felt at ease, with the laughter and sounds of joyous feasting all around her.  
The boy looked surprised that she’d spoken to him. “Oh hi, I’m Lyle.” He said.  
“Are you surprised to be in Gryffindor?” She asked, by way of conversation.  
“Well, I.. I wasn’t really sure to be honest. Both my parents are muggles so I didn’t really know what to expect. I was just hoping to get into the same house as my friend,” he said glumly.  
“That last girl, Severa I think her name was?”  
“Yes.” He said, looking a little shocked. “But how did you know?”  
Renuka felt slightly embarrassed. “Well, I noticed she looked a little upset when you were sorted into Gryffindor.”  
“Oh.” Was all he said, still picking at his food.  
“Cheer up, I’m sure you’ll see her in class and on weekends. And I’m sure Gryffindor is a wonderful house to be in. I don’t know much about it myself, but I have a feeling this is going to be an amazing year.”  
Lyle smiled at Renuka. “Maybe you’re right.” He said.  
Just then Janeru gave a loud belch and Serena spit out her Pumpkin juice, laughing hysterically.  
Lyle frowned. Renuka could not help the smile that tugged at her lips, even though some of Serena’s pumpkin juice had splattered onto her robes.

* * *  
When they were up in Gryffindor tower and the four girls discovered they were sharing a room together, Janeru and Serena began jumping from bed to bed, laughing hysterically and waving their wands playfully, sparks flying out of the ends. Patty giggled bouncing up and down on her four poster bed too.  
Renuka was quite silent however, taking in the room and the fourposter she had chosen for herself in the corner. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. She had never shared a room before. She felt a wave of fear. How on earth was she supposed to keep her secret when these three rowdy girls were living in such close quarters to her own. She could already hear the questions they would ask buzzing around in her head.  
She walked quietly to her bed and began unpacking her trunk. They each had a small wardrobe with drawers in side it and a space to hang their robes and hats. She quickly put all her herbs and remedies into a drawer and locked it with her wand, using a charm her parents had taught her. She began neatly folding and hanging up all her clothes, right down to the last sock and undergarment.  
Serena wondered over and was surveying her with those infuriating blue eyes that seemed to be laughing at her again.  
“You fold your socks? And your underwear?” She asked incredulously. And then she spotted all the chocolate in her open trunk. “Is that all for you?”  
“Yes.” Said Renuka attempting to shield it. But Serena was quick. She had snatched up a bar and was running away with it.  
“Hey!” Shouted Renuka. “No one touches my chocolate!” She glared, suddenly tired and angry at all the noise and the endless giggling. Couldn’t they all just shut up and go to bed.  
But Serena had already bit into the chocolate bar. She looked surprised at Renuka’s genuine anger. Janeru and Patty stopped mid-laugh to look at her too.  
“Well don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Said Serena tossing her hair. But her eyes had a flicker of challenge in them before she turned away.  
A few moments later she licked her fingers and smirked at Renuka.  
Renuka made a show of securely locking all her chocolates in another drawer with her wand, shutting her wardrobe tightly and then locking it too.  
Patty looked impressed at the spell, but the other girls only rolled their eyes.  
Renuka closed the curtains of her four poster, changed into her pyjamas and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *  
She awoke to her wand buzzing underneath her pillow. She had learned the alarm charm from Whit and Charms for the Young Witch or Wizard. She had a meeting with Professor McGonagall before breakfast.  
She dressed quickly and tiptoed quietly out of the dormitory. The other girls were still fast asleep as the sun was just starting to rise above the trees. She was glad the Professor’s office was so close to the Gryffindor tower, because otherwise she probably would have gotten lost.  
The halls were very quiet and the early morning sunlight was just starting to filter through the tall, narrow windows of the castle. She knocked tentatively on Professor McGonagall’s door and the Professor’s face peered out.  
She smiled again, but more stiffly this time and pulled Renuka inside.  
Renuka felt very small as she stood looking up at the very stern Professor. She was wearing a grimmer expression then she had been the night before. Her hat was on her desk and she was sporting a very tight brown bun with her wand stuck in it and spectacles perched on the end of her nose.  
She looked down at Renuka without speaking and then surprisingly a dimple appeared at each corner of her mouth as she smiled broadly at her.  
“I am so pleased that you could join us Renuka. And that you were sorted into my house. I am afraid I am a little bit biased towards Gryffindor my dear. Sit down and lets have a cup of tea shall we?”

Professor McGonagall was hard around the edges but Renuka could see her kind heart shining through. She felt that the professor was very intelligent and Renuka was excited to learn that she would be taking Transfiguration from her.  
“A subject I’m sure you’re quite familiar with my dear, in the more negative sense of the word at least.” Said Professor Mcgonagall.  
Renuka smiled at the irony of this comment, which she was sure the Professor had meant in the best possible way.  
“I myself have recently become an Animagus, and can turn myself into a cat whenever I choose. Ofcourse it is a far less painful process and I choose to do it, but at least we can both relate in some small way.”  
Renuka was impressed. It was a difficult task to become an Animagus. And though she doubted that this was a similar experience, she appreciated the Professor’s sentiment.  
“Madam Pomphrey, who both I and Dumbledore have the highest respect for, will make sure that you receive the proper care and treatment and will escort you to and from the whomping willow tree at each full moon, as I’m sure you discussed with your parents already. Each month at the beginning of the full moon you are to meet her in the hospital wing at 7pm to assure you have enough time to prepare yourself and get safely down to the willow tree before the moon rises. If you are ever too ill to attend classes for the space of the three days of the full moon, then the excuse of visiting your sick mother will be used by any teacher who is questioned by students. Of course this excuse will also be used by you if you are ever questioned. Other wise a simple ‘I was studying in the library, or in an empty classroom, or having tea with a professor,’ or some such excuse, should do the trick.” She frowned slightly. “It pains me to say, but some of the Professors are still a little uncomfortable with the idea of teaching a....” She hesitated.  
“A werewolf.” Said Renuka calmly.  
“But I can assure you they have all taken a vow of secrecy which is extremely secure and Dumbledore will have his eye out for you, so you are in the best hands really.”  
Renuka was nodding. Taking it all in, as she had done when her parents told her.  
“I also thought it might be a good idea for us to set a time to meet once a week, to discuss your progress and any worries or concerns you might be having. At least during first year. What do you think of this idea?”  
Renuka nodded. “I’d like that very much.”  
“Excellent. Well I won’t keep you from your breakfast or your first classes any longer.” She stood up and guided Renuka to the door. “I will see you in Transfiguration then?”  
“Yes.” Said Renuka. “Thank-you very much Professory Mcgonagall. I feel better already.”  
The professor smiled, revealing her dimples again.  
“Could you just remind me how to get down to the great hall?” Renuka asked doubtfully.  
“Of course. Turn right at the end of this corridor and then left at the end of the next and then five floors down. From there you can’t miss it. Just follow the smell of food. Oh and watch out for the trick stair,” she called as Renuka walked away with a new lightness in her step. When Professor Mcgonagall had shut her office door, she began to run, clutching her book bag tightly, feeling the drafts from the long corridor rushing up her robes. It was exhilarating.

The first few weeks at Hogwarts were more than she could have hoped or imagined. There was so much wisdom to be gained from each Professor, and so many fascinating things to learn each day. She could hardly take notes fast enough, she was so over the moon about it all.  
The other three girls were shocked at how much she gushed over the lessons, pouring over her books and homework and practising new spells and charms for hours each night.  
She began doing this in the dormitory, but soon found that the library or an empty classroom was much more ideal for studying, if she wanted to work in peace of course.  
The girls were wonderful, but also extremely infuriating. Especially Serena, who had taken delight in playfully teasing Renuka whenever she got the chance. She loved making fun of her reading habits, or good hygiene, or impeccable neatness, or dedication to her homework. She seemed to enjoy getting Renuka flustered and cross and then tossing her hair or laughing that contagious laugh, or gazing at her with those blazing blue eyes that were always dancing with mischief.  
Janeru was not much better. She was constantly plotting some new practical joke, or experimenting with some silly charm or enchantment, or planning some way to get out of homework. Both of them caused Professor Mcgonagall to become quite cross on many occasions.  
Renuka was surprised that anyone would ever want to make Professor Mcgonagall cross. But Renuka’s worship for her only gave Serena something else to tease her about.  
When they received their first detention Janeru and Serena were beaming and gushing about it for half the night. Renuka had tried reasoning with them, but Serena only smiled slyly at her and seemed to think that she, Renuka, was missing out on the glorious new world of detention.  
Patty would just giggle with them, but she would also quietly ask for help with homework from Renuka, when they weren’t looking. Sometimes the two of them would go to the library together, though reluctantly on Patty’s part.  
Renuka felt she was spending more and more time in the company of Lyle Evans. And sometimes even Severa Snape would join them, although she didn’t much fancy Renuka.  
When Janeru was not plotting schemes and jokes, she had taking to teasing Lyle mercilessly.  
From the moment Lyle had been the first one to raise his hand in their very first potions class and gave a detailed description of the potion and its ingredients in question, Janeru had gone completely starry eyed.  
Renuka who was also quick to raise her hand in class, much to Serena’s amusement and Patty’s admiration. And she noticed that Lyle was like this in every class. Though muggle born, he was an exceptional reader like she was and a very quick learner. Lyle explained to Renuka that he had read every school book they were assigned for first year many times during the summer. And any other wizarding books he could get his hands on, so he could understand as much as possible before he arrived.  
Janeru couldn’t stop talking about him.  
“Have you seen his perfect red hair and his big green eyes, and how he knows all the answers?! And the way he blushes, starting at the nape of his neck and rising up into his cheeks when a teacher praises him. Oh and how tall he is!!” this went on and on after the very first day of classes.  
It was clear Janeru was very smitten. But of course she wouldn’t let it go to his head. To show her admiration she would make a scene in every class, drawing the attention to herself and then smirking at him. Or shouting at him rudely in the hallways. Or oooing at him sarcastically when he gave the right answers to questions in class.  
“Wow, any longer and you could’ve written a novel explaining your answer, Evans.” She would taunt.  
Or, “In what dusty, abandoned corner of the library did you find that fascinating explanation, Evans.”  
Of course the professors would glare at her, or take points from Gryffindor. But she didn’t care. It was enough to see his flustered, blushing face.  
Lyle blushed from embarrassment and frustration, not from secret admiration. Though Janeru liked to pretend.  
“50 points for Gryffindor.” She accosted him in the hallway, imitating professor Mcgonagall’s voice extremely accurately. “Oh Evans” She would get on her knees, still imitating Professor Mcgonagall. “If only all of the students behaved like you did. And kept their robes so spotless. And their hair so clean. But then again, no one else has such fine red hair.” And then she would jump up, reach out and playfully try to touch it.  
Lyle would draw out his wand and if Severa was close by, she would shout “50 points from Gryffindor, Potter! For not being able to control your own ridiculous hair. Why does it always stick up like that?”  
This would only make Janeru laugh and mess her hair up even more with her own hands, winking at Lyle, who started to walk away furiously. But Serena had taken a strong disliking to Severa and would shout “You’re one to talk Severa. When was the last time you took a shower? Greasy, slimy git!”  
And then Lyle would turn around and start shouting and both he and Serena would point their wands at each other and then Renuka would have to get in between them and break it up. Thankfully, because she was sympathetic to both sides, she was usually successful.

* * *  
Renuka’s first year at Hogwarts was a surprisingly smooth one. She excelled academically and enjoyed the stimulating company of Lyle as a revision partner, although he did not understand how she could enjoy the company of the “insufferable Black and Potter. Especially Potter.”  
Her transformations, though painful as always, were fairly bearable because she had a new place to explore in wolf form and was less inclined to harm herself.  
The whomping willow tree and the passage under it to the werewolf proof house were extremely effective and Madam Pomphrey was very kind, if somewhat overly attentive. She gave all sorts of antidotes to help ease the pain so that Renuka could make it through her classes, during those three dreadful days, without too much trepidation.  
The first through time Madam Pomphrey walked her to the whomping willow, she had descended into the tunnel feeling adventurous. She walked down the long tunnel and finally reaching the shack, which was actually quite a big mansion that was extremely werewolf proof and had many hidden places to explore. Once she shut the shack’s door behind her and heard it lock her dramatically inside, she suddenly felt afraid. Not of anything in the dark, dank house. She was afraid of herself.  
As the full moon’s light streamed through cracks in the boarded up windows, her muscles began to twitch and burn and she fell forwards onto the floor writhing as her whole body stretched out and her head shot upwards and she barred her fangs at the ceiling. Sharp claws sprouted out of her fingers and toes and scratched desperately at the floor. She whimpered in fear like a lost puppy before her eyes narrowed and glowed golden and she lost all apparent sense and tore around the house savagely.

As the months went by, the girls commented that she looked very frail, and questioned the greying streaks in her short hair. She decided to use the excuse that it was her time of the month, even though she hadn’t gotten her period yet. They were all understanding towards this explanation. Especially Serena, as she was the only one who had hers. She said she’d gotten it over the summer. It made sense to Renuka. She was the most developed of all of them. She was already sprouting some signs of womanly curves.  
Because Renuka frequented the library and vacant classrooms so often for study, they never questioned her absence for three nights out of every month.  
She wrote to her parents about using their inside joke as an excuse. She made sure to write them in Icelandic and Sinhalese. Serena was extremely annoyed that she was not able to read her letters over her shoulder while she was writing them.  
And so the year went by rather quickly and she received top marks in all her exams. She’d even beaten Lyle in Transfiguration, though he had scored higher in Potions. Patty did well too. Surprisingly Potter and Black did not do that shabby either. They had finally resorted to revision when they could make up no more ploys to delay it.  
And just like that, it was the summer holidays and all had gone smoothly and, “I have my first real friends!” Renuka beamed at Professor Mcgonagall on their last meeting before the summer. Their meetings had been a pleasure throughout the year. It had been a relief to confide in someone about the difficulties of the transformations and the strange feelings, sensations and heightened emotions that accompanied them.

The girls had all agreed to write to each other over the summer holidays and Lyle had agreed to keep in correspondence with Renuka. When Janeru overheard this, she asked Renuka to send her a piece of one of Lyle’s letters so she could admire his beautiful handwriting and see if it smelled anything like his hair.  
“How do you know what his hair smells like?” Asked Serena indignantly.  
“Oh don’t you remember when I hexed all of his books out of his hands? Well, when he bent down to pick them up, I bent down too, feigning an apology, so I could lean in and smell his hair. I only got a little whiff before he shoved me away. And then he magiked all his books into a neat pile with a flick of his wand and stalked off with them. Oh everything about him is sooo brilliant.” She giggled.  
Serena rolled her eyes and caught Renuka’s eye laughingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena and Janeru’s letters over the summer were rushed, often smudged and badly spelled, with very poor grammar, especially on Serena’s part. Renuka had a feeling this was just to annoy her. She was sure Serena had good grammar, because she always teased her with such witty remarks.  
Their letters went on about how they had done some brilliant thing or other to get themselves in trouble with their parents. One of Serena’s letters gushed with admiration for herself as she described how she had accidentally tipped a bit of a potion she had invented (steeling out of her mother’s private store) into a blueberry pie her mother was making. When her mother taste tested it, her face had turned bright purple and it remained so for the rest of the day. The best thing was that one of her mother’s pompous, insufferable, snooty friends was visiting that day and she had found herself tongue tied during their usual banter and gossip, having little experience gossiping with a purple faced woman. Renuka couldn’t help smiling, though she didn’t want to imagine what kind of horrible punishment Serena had received for this. Serena failed to mention it in her letter.  
Janeru’s letters boasted about the new broom she had received from her parents and her excitement to try out for Gryffindor’s team in the fall. She said she was playing with a local league and was rapidly becoming the fastest flyer of the group.  
Patty’s letters were longer and less self possessed. She would share a new charm she had learned and was eager to show Renuka. Or she would tell Renuka how proud her mum had been about her marks, all thanks to Renuka’s help. ‘My mum really wants to meet you. Especially after we had Janeru and Serena to stay for a week. They nearly drove my mum bonkers and we both wished you were here. You seem to be good at knocking some sense into them, although they are loads of fun and Janeru has such hilarious ideas and the two of them at it together. Well, you know how it is!’  
Patty also mentioned that she found the muggle mystery novel that Renuka had recommended and she was really enjoying. She had already ordered the next book in the series. ‘But don’t tell Janeru and Serena I’m reading books.’  
Lyle’s letters were full of details about an interesting potion he’d discovered and a comparison between it and some chemistry experiment his father was showing him. His father was a chemist and Lyle discussed endlessly in his letters the mixing of natural chemicals from the periodic table of elements in contrast and comparison to the mixing of magical, herbal mixtures involving rat toes or snake tongues.  
Then he would compare Muggle history to Wizard history and point out the similarity’s and differences in the fall or rise of dark powers, rebellions, warfare etc.... 'There are some very sharp parallels that connect Muggles and Wizards more than many Wizards would probably like to admit,' said one of his letters.  
Renuka’s parents were very amused by the contrast in her circle of friends.

* * *.  
The moon was veiled by a thin haze of clouds and its glowing light filtered through them as the night deepened. It looked like a deliciously old piece of cheese, which some space creature had taken a small sliver out of. It was almost full.  
Renuka stared hard at it. How could it be the cause of so much pain? It seemed so far away, and so small and bite sized. And yet she feared it. She shivered whenever its light caused the night sky to shine just a little brighter. She shivered because her time was coming soon and it was growing worse.  
She still bore a painful bruise on her hip bone that even Madame Pomphrey could not completely erase from her last transformation. The shrieking shack had become too familiar and confining now, and she had taking to harming herself. At least this was the explanation that Madame Pomphrey and Professor Mcgonagall had come up with.  
She felt so small as she looked up at the huge night sky. An insignificant twelve yer old girl, staring up at the cloudy night. But she felt significant and not in a way that she particularly wanted to feel.

There was a new professor in her 2nd year. He taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Richard Aquarius was renowned in the wizarding world for his skills in fighting dark magic and “evil creatures of the night,” as he referred to them. The school worshiped him. He was tall and handsome, with an eye patch and a mechanical arm that he had designed himself. Sometimes he would attach his wand to it when he demonstrated spells in class. He had a long scar running down his left cheek, dark facial hair that was neatly groomed, deep blue grey eyes and long, silky brown locks of hair that he tied back in a bun at the nape of his neck. The scar, he would often boast, “was given to me by a werewolf.” The class gasped every time they heard the story. He would lean forwards, arms clasping the edge of his desk, deep eyes gazing intently at everyone in the class. But Renuka knew he longed to stare only at her and let his eyes sting her with their fierceness.  
Even though all the teachers had sworn to keep her secret, he had taken a great disliking to her from the moment she entered his class and she knew why.  
Most of the students thought he was dreamy and wonderfully clever. And so brave to have killed that nasty werewolf. But every time he spoke of it, every time he talked about werewolves and how they were never to be trusted and how viscous all of them were at heart, and whenever he described the best spells to deal with them, she clenched her own hands on her desk and tried her best to ignore it.  
Patty was head over heals for him and with Renuka’s help she had mastered more and more spells so she could impress him in class. Janeru and Serena were naturals at defense and excelled in the class. But Renuka, though her skills were ‘extraordinary’ according to professor Mcgonagall, always fell short of his standards. At first it was just subtle things: doubting her work, suspecting her of cheating on assignments, but soon he was picking on her in front of the whole class. Serena seemed to be the only one who hadn’t fallen under his spell.  
“Sure he’s seen it all, done it all, brave wizard yadda yadda.” Said Serena. “But he’s too grim. The world to him is nothing but darkness, deceit and suspicion. Frankly he makes me bored.”  
Renuka was pleased that Serena saw through him. Patty was indignant. Janeru laughed. “Only you could be bored by such a man, Black.” She said.  
But Renuka couldn’t laugh at this. She worked harder and harder to try and gain his respect. And still nothing was good enough. No essay could satisfy him. He seemed to laugh at her opinion and her research, however accurate it might be.  
“How would you know the answer to such a question Lupin?" He would scoff at her. "You must’ve been in the restricted section of the Library. Ten points from Gryffindor.”  
Serena was always quick to jump to her defense, shouting indignantly, or offering her famous sarcasm which sent the teachers reeling. Renuka admired how unafraid she was to get herself detention.  
“I don’t understand why he picks on you so much Ren! You’re the smartest one in his class. Maybe he just can’t stand that you’re never stumped by his questions. Arrogant bastard.” She grinned mischievously at Renuka. “But I don’t mind taking detention for you. I look forward to a good row with a teacher once in a while.”  
Renuka raised her eyebrows. “Once in a while?”  
Serena huffed. “Its an exchange of wits really. And its so much more entertaining to gamble with a teacher’s good intentions then to sit around studying in the evening. I feel I learn so much more in this extra curricular activity than I do in class or from old tombs like that.” She gestured at the book Renuka had in her lap. “How are we ever going to outsmart adults unless we spend time in conflict with them, learning to counter and confuse their abhorring actions.”  
“Here, here.” Said Janeru, raising a glass of butter beer that she had nicked from the kitchens. Serena grabbed it from Janerua and gulped it down, bowing to Patty who was clapping for her, smirking at Janeru’s indignant “oi!” and tossing her hair at Renuka. She paraded around the couch that Renuka was sitting on, before splaying herself on top of her and crushing her book. She flicked Renuka’s hair as Renuka tried to shove her off. She was leaning painfully on one of Renuka’s bruises. Renuka tried not to wince and instead feigned a laugh as Serena rolled off her onto the floor, saying: "only you could refer to detention as an extra curricular activity!"  
This was a common occurrence in the common room on cozy evenings when Janeru and Serena were not in detention. Serena had become famous for her long dramatic monologues. Other students would often listen in when she got started. Renuka was amazed by her wide vocabulary and how much bizarre sense her speeches seemed to make. She wondered what strange conversations went on in the Black household.  
During breaks in the day and on weekends, Serena and Janeru swaggered around the castle arm in arm, looking for mischief and testing out hexes and charms on portraits, suits of armour and unsuspecting Slytherins.  
On sunny days they were out on the grounds with their brooms, practising for the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. Sometimes Patty would burst into the Library where Renuka and Lyle, and occasionally Severa, were studying. Out of breath, her cheeks pink, and blond hair windswept, she was always bursting with some new story of Janeru flying her broom at the whomping willow, or Serena circling above an unsuspecting couple kissing by the lake and hitting them with a sticking charm.  
Once she came in with a tale so tall that Lyle and Renuka exchanged doubtful looks and went over to one of the windows. Sure enough they saw that the giant squid had emerged out of the lake and was thrashing its tentacles wildly, causing huge splashes and waves that splattered students close to the edge of the lake. Potter and Black were on their brooms circling and dodging and diving and shrieking with laughter, as they were drenched by the splashes from the long slimy tentacles, continuing to fire jinxes that only stirred up the water and caused the giant squid to become more hysterical.  
Lyle looked dumbstruck and Renuka was trying to keep her face calm and indignant, while Patty giggled uncontrollably as she pointed out the window. Quite a few people had abandoned their studying to look out the library windows at the commotion. Even Severa was peering out curiously.  
She smirked and pointed below them as they saw professor Mcgonagall stomping stiffly towards the lake looking livid even from behind. “Potter and Black are in for it this time.” Severa whispered to Lyle.  
Patty grabbed Renuka’s arm when she saw the professor and they rushed out of the library. Lyle, Severa and quite a few others followed, clearly eager to see what sort of punishment would be inflicted.  
Madam Pince looked extremely angry at the disturbance and Renuka caught her peering out the window as they left.  
By the time they reached the edge of the lake, Professor Mcgonagal, with much yelling and threatening, managed to get them back to shore, calming the giant squid with a number of spells. Then she turned to them with a dangerous expression that most students withered under. Even Black and Potter looked at their feet for a moment, their hair and robes dripping, their brooms hanging at their sides.  
But then they both looked defiantly back up at her. “We had know idea the giant squid was off bounds Professor. Honest.” Janeru was saying, as she ran a hand through her hair, causing it to stick out in all directions. She pushed her blurry glasses back up her nose, caught sight of Lyle and winked at him.  
“We thought it might be good Quidditch practice if we tried dodging large tentacles. Sort of like bludgers aren’t they?” Said Serena, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably as she smirked at her own excuse.  
“This broom mayhem has gone on long enough. And firing spells at the giant squid! Its a lucky thing the merpeople didn’t show up and drag you under. I don’t care if Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks. You will loose your brooms until then. And then we will see how good you really are at dodging bludgers! Axio Brooms!” And both girls brooms flew into Professor Mcgonagall’s hands. Both Black and Potter were about to protest, when she said, “Go and get into dry clothes, because you will be spending the rest of this weekend cleaning with the caretaker.”  
When the two girls just stood there, still gaping at the loss of their brooms, Professor Mcgonagall grabbed them by their wet robes and dragged them up to the castle, scolding them as they went.  
Severa and Lyle were laughing and Renuka and Patty left them, heading back to the castle.

That night Renuka had a bad dream. She was walking through the dark tunnel from the whomping willow to the shrieking shack, as she so often did all alone on the full moon. The tunnel seemed long and endlessly dark and dank and it smelled of blood. Of her blood. When she reached the shack and the door clicked shut and locked behind her, she realized she was already a wolf. She had been the whole time. There was no escape. She pawed at the walls and saw from tiny cracks in them that it wasn’t the full moon at all, it was bright daylight and she couldn’t get out, she was locked in. Her paws wouldn’t let her, her claws wouldn’t let her. Let me out! Let me out! She tried to shout, but only growls and howls came out.  
“Bloody hell Ren. What’s the matter?” It was Serena’s voice. She was at the side of Renuka’s bed, shaking her awake. Renuka sat bolt upright, sweating uncontrollably.  
“Hey you scratched your face. You’re bleeding” Said Serena, touching the spot. Renuka put her hand up and felt a scratch across her cheek that was indeed bleeding.  
“Its tiny. Its nothing.” Said Renuka brushing Serena’s hand away. Janeru and Patty had also woken up.  
“What’s wrong?” Croaked Janeru, looking cross and dishevelled. “I heard yelping or growling or something.”  
Renuka looked away. “Its nothing!” She said rather too loudly. “Just a bad dream. I’m fine.”  
Patty looked worried. “Why’d you scratch yourself?”  
“I don’t know. I was asleep wasn’t I?!” She snapped.  
“What was the dream about?” Questioned Serena.  
“I don’t remember.” Renuka lied. Serena tried to touch the scratch again.  
“Just piss off, I’m fine!” She growled at her.  
Serena looked taken aback. Renuka was hardly ever that harsh.  
“Alright mate. Sorry! Come on lets go back to sleep. Cleaning early tomorrow, Jan.”  
Janeru groaned and they all went back to sleep, leaving Renuka feeling guilty and unsettled.

She related the contents of her dream to Professor Mcgonagall the following Sunday morning, while Serena and Renuka were cleaning classrooms with Filch.  
“I’ve had that kind of dream before. But it was the first time I woke the girls. I’m worried that they might start suspecting me.”  
“I’m more concerned that you scratched yourself.” Said Professor Mcgonagall. She looked concernedly at the small red scratch across Renuka’s face.  
“Its nothing Professor. You know I’ve started getting bruises and scratches on my body after my transformation. Its the fact that my dream woke them and Janeru said she heard me growling or yelping. They all probably did.”  
To Renuka’s frustration, Professor Mcgonagall did not look worried about that. “Mark my words Renuka. As soon as Black and Potter get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, their minds will be too preoccupied to think about anything like that.”  
“But I thought because you took their brooms away for the next two weeks, they wouldn’t be good enough to get on the team.”  
“Oh they’re good enough.” Said Minerva dryly. “Too good in fact. I think a little break from their brooms will do them good. Get their heads out of the clouds. Deflate their bursting egos a bit before the Quidditch season starts and its too late.”  
Renuka couldn’t help smiling at this, though she doubted it was possible for their egos to deflate, even slightly.  
Professor Mcgonagall was right. Janeru made it as Gryffindor seeker and Serena as a beater. This was surprising because the other beater was a big, burly sixth year boy who had quite the heavy swing. But Serena’s aim was good and she knew how to handle a bat.

* * *

On the day before Gryffindor’s first match Renuka, Lyle and Severa were studying in the Library. Andromeda Black, a sixth year Slytherin girl and one of Serena’s hated cousins, approached their table.  
She was an extraordinary looking witch. Her eyes were big and a golden brown, rimmed with long lashes. Her hair cascaded around her face in tangled curls of soft brown, clinging to her cheeks and stopping just before her shoulders to reveal her long graceful neck. She had a long elegant nose, very distinctive full lips, an extremely pale face and a very open and welcoming demeanour despite her towering height. She nodded, smiling at Severa. Severa smiled back admiringly. This was surprising because not many people smiled at Severa and she did not smile at many people.  
Andromeda sat down at their table. Tilting her head slightly, she said “Hello, I’m Andromeda. Sorry to intrude on your studying. But you see, Serena Black is my cousin and I know you’re good friends with her.” She smiled at Renuka. “What’s your name?”  
“Renuka. Renuka Lupin.”  
“Well its nice to meet you. I was just wondering how Serena’s doing and everything? She doesn’t talk to me much anymore. Which I completely understand. Being a Black isn’t really something to be proud of.”  
Severa looked shocked to hear Andromeda say this.  
“Serena's great!” Said Renuka awkwardly. “Well, apart from all the detentions. She made the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”  
“Oh that’s wonderful! She always did want to play Quidditch. And she seems to have turned into quite the expert trouble maker with that other girl. Potter is it?”  
Renuka nodded, grinning.  
“Well you seem like a level headed person.” Said Andromeda. “I’m sure you’ll keep her out of real danger anyway. And playing for Gryffindor.” Andromeda whistled. “Her parents won’t be too happy if they find out. That means she’ll be competing against Narcissa. What position did she get? Seeker?”  
“Beater.” Said Renuka. “Potter got Seeker.”  
“Really? Beater at her age? And a girl beater too. Usually the beaters are all boys. I’m impressed. Tell her congratulations from me.” She patted Renuka on the shoulder. “If you think its wise of course.”  
Renuka nodded. She was still a little shocked that an upper year, Slytherin girl was speaking to her. And in such a friendly tone too. Not treating her like a wart or something.  
“Oh and Lyle,” She now addressed Evans, who jumped slightly at being called by name. “Yes, sorry, Tonks told me your name. I have a note for him.” She handed Lyle a folded piece of paper. “Will you give it to him for me? I know he’s in Hufflepuff, but he said he knew you from back home. Your fathers work together or something, right?”  
Lyle nodded and took the note. “Yeah ok. But couldn’t you give it to him yourself?”  
Andromeda blushed slightly. “Well I....its complicated.” She stood up. “You won’t tell, will you Severa?”  
Severa shook her head, but looked slightly perplexed. Andromeda winked at her. “Well thanks all, and nice to meet you! Oh and don’t try reading it.” She gestured at the note. “If its opened by anyone but Ted, it’ll explode in your face.”  
She grinned at them all and then swept away, her long robes billowing out behind her. A few heads turned to watch her leave the library.  
“I can’t believe she’s ashamed to be a Black like that Serena.” Said Severa disdainfully. Renuka knew Severa despised Serena almost as much as Serena despised her, but this was strange.  
“Why?” Renuka asked.  
Severa spoke with reverence. “Well, the Blacks are a renowned pureblood wizarding family whose family tree stretches generations back. She should be proud to be a part of such a, such a....well they’re practically royalty in the wizarding world.”  
“Oh that.” Renuka said frowning.  
Lyle shrugged at Severa. “I don’t see why that matters so much. Especially if she has lousy parents.”  
Renuka nodded, agreeing with Lyle.  
Severa looked annoyed. “Its not like that Lyle. You wouldn’t understand anyway, being Muggle-born.”  
Lyle flushed, standing up abruptly. “Well, I think I’m going to go deliver this letter to Ted Tonks. He’s a Muggle-born so you better stay behind since we’re all so ignorant!” He snapped, and started putting his books in his bag. Renuka stood up too, curious to meet this Ted Tonks.  
“Lyle that’s not what I meant.” Said Severa in a small voice. But she did not get up to go with them.  
“Well maybe you should figure out what you do mean. All this rubbish about pureblood wizarding families. It sounds like what we muggles call racism. And its not a very nice thing at all!” Said Lyle, stomping away. Renuka following close behind. But not before Severa shot her a malevolent look.  
Renuka had never heard Lyle snap at Severa like that before. Lyle was right of course, but she had not realized how much this kind of thing bothered him. For a fleeting moment she wondered how he would react if she told him she was a werewolf. But she shoved that thought out of her head.  
“That’s different,” she muttered, clenching her hand tightly around her book bag.

Lyle seemed to be trying to ignore the fact he had just lost his temper at Severa. “I think I have a good idea where he might be. He was our neighbour, and my Dad and his Dad are both Chemists. They’ve worked together a number of times at the lab. Mainly mixing and researching Medicine. Anyway, I’d always see him working outside in the garden, or tinkering in their garage. He used to let me help him sometimes. I was always amazed at how things used to leap together in his hands, or grow at his touch. Sometimes I saw owls flying around his house. I think he was the one who told Severa he suspected I was a wizard. She lived just down the street. She won’t admit it of course.” He ground his teeth angrily. “She likes to think she discovered it on her own.”  
Renuka knew that Lyle and Severa had gone to muggle school together before coming to Hogwarts.  
“She did help me a lot though.” He sighed. “I just don’t understand what’s gotten into her these days.”

They were walking towards the Hogwarts greenhouses, a collection of ornately carved glass buildings that seemed to grow up out of the ground like gigantic up-ended radishes with pointy tops. The glass sides crawled with plant life and the glass itself looked like it was tinted green because of the teeming forests within.  
They entered the last greenhouse on the right and found themselves in a huge circular room, lit brightly by the afternoon sunlight so that tips of leaves sparkled and twinkled at them. In the center of the room was a swamp-like pool with a huge gnarled tree growing out of it. The tree was not like any tree Renuka had ever seen. Its roots were very long and twisted in all directions out of the swampy water before merging to form a rather bendy looking trunk. It stretched upwards, almost to the ceiling and sprouted great tufts of waving, white, mossy hair instead of branches. These tufts swept down, circling the swamp in an almost transparent curtain.  
Renuka held her breath as the tree appeared to sway slightly at their entrance, its long trunk bending and its splayed roots frothing up the water.  
“Hey, there he is.” Said Lyle, making Renuka jump. She had been so mesmerized by the strange tree.  
A tall, black boy who had been tending to a large clumpy forest of purple plants, was now emerging from amidst this strange feathery forest. As he did so his clothing was slowly shedding the same purple tint of the plants. He was carrying a huge pair of clippers over one shoulder and was wearing a pair of very muddy and patched up jean suspenders. One of the straps was hanging at his sides. His combat boots were tall and very muddy and he had huge leathery gloves on. His t-shirt which was halfway unbuttoned was of a strange mossy green fabric. His hair seemed to be its own little forest of fuzzy black bushes, growing in an unruly square on the top of his head. He was wearing huge protective goggles over his eyes and whistling quietly to himself. He stopped abruptly when he saw them and pulled the goggles off his head, grinning widely.  
“Didn’t see you there.” He said in a soft voice, looking down at the two of them from an impossibly high height.  
“Hey Ted!” Said Lyle, laughing merrily. “Your clothes were completely purple a minute ago.”  
Ted grinned still wider, his smile bright with sunlight somehow. He had just reached into a pocket of his overalls and pulled out a pair of round spectacles. He now put them on and blinked his eyes.  
“That’s better.” He said, his voice softer still. Like a gentle breeze.  
He addressed them both.  
“This here’s a herd of Lavendeleon.” He gestured at the purple forest. “Any other living thing that touches them will blend in, turning purple. That’s why we have to keep them in here away from other plants, so they won’t all turn purple. Once a wizard planted one at the edge of a forest that backed on to his property. The whole forest turned purple and muggles started to talk. They’re very sensitive plants and this is one of the largest and the only herds of them in the world. If you’re careful you can use their needles to brew up a draft that stops internal bleeding. But if you get them near your eyes, you’ll go blind. That’s what happened to some of the muggles that wondered into that wizard’s forest. When they came out they couldn’t see anything but purple.”  
Renuka was staring at the plants in awe, but Lyle was tugging at Ted’s arm impatiently.  
“Look Ted. Its all very interesting, but you’ve told me before.”  
“Oh have I?” Said Ted, still looking slightly carried away as he gazed at the trees tenderly. He looked down at Renuka. “You’re friend here hasn’t heard it though has she? What’s your name? I’m Ted Tonks.”  
He stretched out a long, sinewy arm to Renuka.  
“Renuka Lupin.” She breathed, shaking his hand which had dried crusts of dirt on it.  
“Oh sorry.” He said as dirt rubbed off on her fingers.  
“I don’t mind.” She said dreamily, still gazing at the purple feathery trees. “I had know idea Hogwarts carried such fascinating plants.”  
Ted was beaming at her enthusiasm. She could tell he hardly ever got to gush about plants for too long without people telling him to shut up.  
“Well technically this greenhouse is off bounds for students. I must have left the door unlocked.” He said. He pulled a wand out of his overall pockets and hastily locked the door of the greenhouse with it.  
“There. That should keep more mischievous students from creeping in hear when I’m not looking.” He ruffled Lyle’s hair playfully.  
“But aren’t you a student? How come you’re allowed in here?” Renuka asked.  
“Well I’m interested in becoming a herbologist and professor Sprout has given me authorization to tend to the plants in this greenhouse as a part of my NEWT training.” He said proudly.  
Renuka looked impressed. “What about this tree?” She gestured at the strange tree in the centre of the greenhouse. “What does it do?”  
“Renuka!” Lyle was now tugging at her sleeve. “We’re not supposed to be in here and have you forgotten what we came for?”  
Ted waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry. A few minutes won’t hurt. And Professor Sprout is on a day trip.”  
He walked over to the tree and gestured for them both to follow. Renuka stepped towards the tree. Lyle rolled his eyes, but also stepped forward curiously.  
“Now.” He said, gently taking Renuka’s hand. “Think of something. Something you’ve always longed to see.”  
Immediately an image of a Sri Lankan elephant came into her mind. Her mother had told her of the beautiful beasts so many times. And she longed to see one in its wild habitation.  
Just as she was thinking this, she felt Ted pull her hand gently forward to touch one of the long white tufts of translucent hair that cascaded down like curtains. As soon as she did so, he pulled her back and there were great cracking sounds and the top of the tree began to turn, causing the curtain to spin round and round, suddenly shimmering in all different colours. She could just glimpse the roots and trunk within the spinning curtain bending and twisting and changing shape and morphing into a beautiful grey elephant. The curtain stopped spinning, having turned a shade of tropical green. It parted slightly, revealing the huge elephant standing in a pool of water and lifting its great trunk in greeting to her. It let out a glorious honk and sprayed her with a jet of water from its trunk. The elephant appeared to be surrounded by the teaming vegetation of her mother's homeland, as the curtain shimmered with images of mountains and ruinous temples. She had tears in her eyes and felt herself stepping forwards to walk through the curtain, but Ted held her back.  
For just at that moment the curtain of tufty branch-like strands began to spin around the elephant and she saw it slowly morphing back into a gnarly tree. Its roots sinking deep into the swamp.  
“Wow.” Lyle breathed.  
Renuka could not speak.  
“You must never go past the curtain when it is morphing like that. It is dangerous.” Said Ted.  
Renuka still did not say anything.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. He was frowning slightly now. “Maybe I shouldn’t have shown you. There is a reason why students aren’t allowed in here.”  
Renuka suddenly gasped for air as if she’d been under water. “I’m fine.” She breathed and she grinned up it him. “That was amazing! I’m glad you showed me. I really am. And don’t worry I won’t tell.”  
He smiled, looking relieved.  
“I had know idea there was such a thing as a metamorphfungus. I read about the rare case of a metamorphmagus witch or wizard, but a plant? Wow!.” Said Lyle.  
Ted beamed at him, his spectacles glinting in the sunlight. “This is one of four fully grown metamorphfungi that we know of in the world. Usually they don’t get past the fungus stage because they twitch and morph with every passing fly and so die out quickly before they can grow much. But in a controlled and contained environment they can reach full maturity. Also, a little known fact I discovered,” He bent down confidentially to Renuka and Lyle. “The scent of the Lavendeleon helps to calm and soothe the twitching roots of this metamorphfungus so it can grow deeper and more firmly into the swamp. This keeps it from uprooting itself if it is doing a particularly difficult metamorphosis. That’s why we keep this herd in here. Anyway. Sorry for talking your ears off. You had something to tell me Lyle?”  
Lyle twitched slightly. Having completely forgotten what they had come into the greenhouse for.  
“Oh yeah.” He reached into the pocket of his robes. “A note from Andromeda for you. And don’t worry we didn’t read it. It would have exploded if we did.”  
Ted snatched the note from Lyle eagerly. “Thanks!” He grinned at them again, looking a little sheepish.  
“I have one for her as well.” He dug in his pocket once more and gave it to Lyle.  
Ted looked suddenly shy. He ruffled Lyle’s hair again, absently. “Thanks Lyle. Always wished you were in Hufflepuff mate. Oh well.” He looked at Renuka.  
“I guess there’s some pretty cool people in Gryffindor though. Even if some of them do have their heads up their arses.” He winked. “Not the two of you of course. Just watch you don’t let all of that bravery and loyalty rubbish go to your heads. Remember the traits of the houses don’t make you who you are. You still have to choose. You are not just another product of Gryffindor.”  
Renuka looked up at him, catching his eye questioningly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. His gaze was very kind and not in any way belittling. But she had a feeling those words were meant for someone else.  
“You’re right Ted of course. “ Said Lyle. “I just...well..I’ve been wanting to ask you, since you and Andromeda have always hit it off, even though she’s a Slytherin and well..Severa has gotten a little weird lately.”  
Ted sighed. “Yes. Unfortunately Slytherin house with all its tainted history, has a tendency to fill the minds of its students with nonsense ideas about pureblood. Quite a few pure blood witches and wizards are sorted into it because for generations wizarding families have remained untainted through ruthless and cunning schemes. Those are some of Slytherins greatest traits. But I don’t believe for a moment that the house you’re in taints you if you don’t want it too. All of the houses have their shortcomings. It is up to each witch and wizard to recognize that even though they might’ve been sorted into a particular house, the traits of the other houses are not exempt from them.”  
Lyle and Renuka looked slightly confused.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve gone off on a tangent again, haven’t I? Andromeda always tells me I do this. Sorry." He adjusted his spectacles. "What I’m trying to say is, if your friend Severa is a decent person, she’ll recognize soon enough that not everything about Slytherin house should be worshiped and that there are more important things than pure blood, half blood and muggle born. Especially if she has a person like you for a friend, Lyle." He smiled fondly at Lyle. "Look at Andromeda, one of the bravest, kindest, wisest and cunning of witches. But back in first and second year, she was bloody awful. A true Black if ever there was one. It just took her some time and a few friendships outside her pure blood circle to see where her down fall lay. Severa will come around.”  
“You’re right I suppose.” Said Lyle, looking a little more confident.  
“Hey, I know its hard mate to hear all that talk about muggle born rubbish. Hell, I’m a black, muggle born wizard. I’ve experienced enough prejudice to know that keeping up a friendship is worth more than stupid words and ideas that mean nothing. If you’re confident in who you are than she will be too.”  
Renuka looked at Ted admiringly, feeling instinctively that he would make a wonderful professor. She felt a little more confident in herself at his words and wished she could express this to him. Again, for a fleeting moment she wondered what would happen if she told them right there and then that she was a werewolf. But she did not.  
She wondered if what he said was completely true though. Was it really that simple? Didn’t these things run far deeper?  
“Why is there a sorting hat at all if it just creates prejudice among all the students?” She asked suddenly.  
Ted looked at her thoughtfully. “That is a very good question Renuka. And one that Andromeda and I have been asking ourselves a lot lately. We still don’t fully understand, but competition between houses isn’t all bad. It creates healthy motivation and unity as well as diversity and if not taken too far and if all houses are respected equally then it can create healthy bonds.” He sighed. “But even saying this doesn’t really answer the question, because it often doesn’t work out this way. And unfortunately Hufflepuff house tends to fall on the bottom rung when it comes to house equality. I guess its cause we're always too nice about everything. Keep thinking about these things though. And warn your friends if you can. As long as you’re aware of it, you’re less likely to fall into the trap." He looked at his dirt encrusted hands. "Sorry to be so grim.”  
“You sound like one of our professors.” Said Lyle.  
“Actually.” Said Renuka. “You’re speaking a lot more sense than some of our professors.”  
Ted looked intrigued. “And who might you be speaking of?”  
“Well,” Said Renuka, she had not meant to bring this up at all but, “Professor Aquarius says a lot of nasty, some might even say, prejudiced things, about dark creatures. He does a lot of generalizing, which my dad says is never a good thing. I mean, he says things like ‘goblins, werewolves and vampires are never to be trusted’ and that even merpeople and centaurs ‘are often untrustworthy and prone to savage behaviour.’ Isn’t that similar to saying that pure-bloods are better wizards then muggle borns?”  
Lyle looked surprised at this comparison.  
They were now sitting on a bench near the door of the greenhouse and Ted was wiping some sweat from the back of his neck with a hanker chief he’d pulled out of his pocket. His eyebrows scrunched together and he frowned slightly at Renuka's question. “Unfortunately it is a little more difficult when talking about another species, or even part-humans and hybrid humans. Especially because of so many cases of violence and tragic human deaths.”  
Renuka looked disappointed.  
“But,” Ted continued, “you bring up a very good point, one that the ministry has been struggling with for years and Professor Aquarius is a bit arrogant I must admit. He’s too focused on the glory of the fight and less concerned about peaceful negotiation. We are talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts though. Usually those professors are more concerned about defense anyways.”  
Renuka sighed. “I suppose.”  
“Look, I don’t have all the answers. You’re bringing up some questions most people at your age, or even my age don’t really think about. So good on you. But I’ve got a few more plants to tend too before professor Sprout gets back. I really appreciate you two bringing me the note. Anytime you want to talk just come on over to the greenhouse, I’m here almost every day, when I’m not in class of course.” He winked.  
As they stood up to leave, he added, “Oh and sometimes we go on informal day trips on the weekends to collect herbs and plants from the countryside. If your parents can give you permission, I’m sure professor Sprout would love to have you.”  
“That sounds like fun.” Said Lyle. He nudged Renuka who was still deep in thought. Ted looked at her fleetingly before standing and picking up his gardening clippers.  
“Oh yes. Thank-you!” She said, mentally shaking herself. There were so many other things she wanted to see. There were plots of what looked like leafy cabbages, but they were humming quietly and the clumps of dirt around them appeared to be levitating.  
Lyle tugged at her sleeve. “Come on. Ted wants to read his note in peace.”  
Ted laughed. “See you around.” He waved at them.  
Renuka heard him resume his whistling as they shut the greenhouse door and it locked behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Gryffindor’s first Quidditch match, and they were up against Slytherin.   
Renuka and Patty watched dutifully from the stands with all the other Gryffindors. A wave of fear washed over Renuka as Serena Black raced around the Quidditch pitch in a blur of red robes. Her dark hair flew out behind her and her face was filled with a strange rage. Suddenly she swung swiftly at a bludger in a beautiful under hand sweep of her bat. The bludger soared high, hitting the edge of one of the Slytherin chaser’s brooms, just as he was about to toss the quaffle past the keeper and into the loop. It went flying out of his hands and his broom spun dizzily round and round. The quaffle was caught by a Gryffindor chaser who raced up the field and scored.  
Renuka watched as Gryffindor’s other beater, a burly sixth year boy, high-fived Serena in mid air, looking impressed at the strength and aim of her batting arm. Gryffindors all around them were shouting and whooping in admiration. Patty was squealing with delight beside her.  
Renuka just smiled calmly and took another bite of her chocolate bar. She couldn’t deny that the look in Serena’s eye and the force of her arm had unnerved her.  
Soon Janeru was neck in neck with the sleek, blonde, fourth year Slytherin seeker whose name was Narcissa. They were looping round and round eachother as they dived for the snitch. At the last second Narcissa’s broom dragged on the ground ever so slightly and Janeru snatched the snitch a second before Narcissa’s hand could close over it. They both tumbled on to the ground, Narcissa rolling over painfully, Janeru landing on top of her. Both girls got up swiftly. Janeru clutched the snitch and held it up victoriously at the cheering crowd of Gryffindors.   
Narcissa, oblivious to her bleeding nose, brushed the dirt from her long blonde locks. She looked as serene as ever, though her face had been red and contorted in the chase moments before. She swept a graceful bow to Potter.  
Janeru looked taken aback and simply stared at her stupidly, still waving the snitch high in the air.  
Renuka thought she saw a strange look pass between the two girls as the Gryffindor team swooped down on Janeru and the Slytherin team swooped down on Narcissa. They carried Narcissa away to take care of her bleeding nose, but not before sending rude hand gestures towards the Gryffindor team, as they exited the field dramatically.  
Renuka knew that Narcissa was Andromeda’s younger sister and one of Serena’s hated cousins. But she couldn’t help feeling a slight hint of admiration for the way the girl had accepted defeat. The way she carried herself reminded Renuka of Andromeda.  
Based on their brief encounter and Ted Tonks admiration for her, Andromeda seemed like a really wonderful witch. But Renuka had never seen Serena speak to her. Renuka suspected Serena gave herself airs because she was the first of the Black family to be in Gryffindor. Serena must have felt it was beneath her to speak anything but insults to the Slytherins.

As crowds of students exited the Quidditch stands and made their way back to the castle, Lyle reminded Renuka about the informal day trips with Professor Sprout that Ted had mentioned to them the day before. “I’m sure my parents would let me. There might be one tomorrow or Sunday. We could send an owl tonight and then-”  
“Come on,” Patty interrupted Lyle, she was tugging at Renuka’s sleeve, “we’ve got to wait outside the change rooms for them. We promised.”  
“Okay I’m coming.” Renuka turned back to Lyle. “Find professor Sprout and ask her and then we’ll write our parents tonight.”  
“Oh and I was thinking I’d invite Severa to come too. You know, because of what Ted said.” Said Lyle.  
“Yeah sure of course. Any note you’d like me to pass on to Potter for you?” Renuka teased.  
Lyle glared at her.  
“I’m just kidding, Lyle. But you’ve got to admit that was a pretty epic match.”  
Patty had already run off towards the change rooms and was waving frantically at her to follow.  
“Yeah whatever. You’d better go greet your two champions then.” Said Lyle sarcastically.

Potter, Black and the rest of the champions, burst out of the change rooms to a rather large crowd of screaming Gryffindors. Both girls looked ecstatic and were boasting they would sign autographs.  
“You’d better get them from us now while we still have time for you.” Said Serena.  
“Once we’re playing for the Holyhead Harpies we’ll be too famous to care.” Said Janeru.  
Upper years just laughed and cuffed them playfully over the head. Renuka shook her head, trying not to smile.  
“Oh Reny, Reny, Ren, wasn’t I absolutely fantasmical!” Said Serena, throwing her arms around Renuka in a sweaty, suffocating hug and nearly choking her.  
“Since fantasmical isn’t an actual word.” Choked out Renuka. “I’m not sure I can say that you were.”  
“Hey!” Serena snatched a chocolate bar from inside her robes. “Its a good thing you brought snacks for me, Reny. Cause you might start feeling like a bludger otherwise. God I’m starving!”  
Renuka did not object to her taking the chocolate, but simply smiled serenely at Serena. One of her favourite things to do because it infuriated her so much.   
“Oh stop smiling like a ninny and tell me how amazing I was! I demand praise!”  
Meanwhile Patty and Janeru had grabbed eachother’s hands and were bouncing up and down and Patty was giggling and gushing praise and Janeru was breathlessly recounting her diving snatch of the snitch.  
“Come on Reny! Didn’t you see my spectacular underhand swing? Didn’t you see the way the Slytherin chaser’s broom spun wildly around when the bludger hit it?” Serena laughed loudly just recalling it and almost choked on the chocolate.  
“Ofcourse I saw it. But I wouldn’t know what performance to compare it too. I don’t know much about Quidditch and you’re one of the only girl beaters there is.” Said Renuka smirking.  
“Ugh Reny!” Said Serena, who couldn’t seem to stand still after such an exciting match and was tugging at Renuka’s robes and rapping them all the way around her so she almost tripped.  
“Hey Janeru!” Renuka called, trying to untangle her robes, “great game! That was some dive you did. And the way you snatched the snitch just as Narcissa’s hand was closing over it and -” Serena had cupped a hand over her mouth. Janeru and Patty looked over at them laughing.  
“And what about my performance Lupin?” She hissed in her ear in a mock threatening tone. “Why was it such an amazing game, Lupin?”  
Renuka bit Serena’s hand and said “because of Janeru’s amazing OW!” Serena had just tugged at Renuka’s short hair.  
“Oh come off it, Serena.” Said Janeru grinning. “Everyone knows I was the real hero of the game!”  
“That’s it!” Said Serena and she lunged at Janeru, pinning her to the ground. Patty, still giggling, jumped on top of them and Renuka bent down to pick up the chocolate bar that Serena had dropped, half eaten, on the ground. But Serena’s leg stuck out and tripped her and she crashed onto all of them.

That night, in the common room, there was a wild celebration with much stolen sweets and butter beers and everyone was up very late celebrating until professor McGonagall came in to shoo them all to bed.   
Renuka and Lyle sneaked off to the Owlery to send letters to their parents. Severa met them there.  
She looked a little baggy under the eyes, but she smiled weakly and they all sent their letters. It seemed like she and Lyle had made up after what had happened the day before.  
“Maybe I’ll be able to find some obscure herb to mix into a potion and impress professor Slughorn.” She said eagerly.  
“I don’t know if that’s allowed, Severa. Professor Sprout said we’ll be looking for a special plant requested by St. Mungo’s.” Said Lyle.  
Severa actually looked over at Renuka and they both rolled their eyes.   
That was one of the only times that Renuka and Severa had ever shared a moment of friendship.  
The trip was not until Sunday, so they had a day to wait for their owls.   
Renuka sneaked back into the rowdy common room, and feeling tired, as the full moon was due in a couple of days, she decided to go to bed.

She had another nightmare, but woke up quietly this time. She tiptoed downstairs to use the common room bathroom. She needed to stretch her legs and walk around, mainly to shake off the feeling that she was still on all fours.  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to see Serena still up and sitting in her favourite armchair, staring hard into the fire, as if she was trying desperately to keep it burning.  
She did not look up when Renuka walked over to her, nor even when she sat down beside her, squishing into the armchair and putting an arm around her.  
“Hey.” Renuka said quietly. Serena didn’t say anything. Renuka knew better then to ask her what was wrong.  
She squeezed her shoulder. “You were absolutely fantasmical in the game to day. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you.”  
Serena smiled absently. “I knew you’d finally admit to my awesomeness.”   
Renuka was tempted to remind her not to let it go to her head, but decided it was probably the wrong moment for this. She simply stared into the fire with her. Willing the flames to burn brighter. It seemed as if they did slightly.  
“Where did you sneak off to with Lyle anyway?” Serena finally asked.   
“You noticed us leave?”  
“Oh come on, Janeru watches that boy like a hawk.”  
Renuka smiled. She didn’t know how much to say. She hadn’t told Serena about their meeting with Andromeda yet.  
“We’re hoping to go on an informal herbology day trip with Professor Sprout, Ted Tonks and a few others on Sunday.” She said simply, skipping the details. “Do you want to come?”  
“Herbology. Really?” It was Serena’s worst subject. “Will Snape be with you two?”  
Renuka sighed at the way Serena spat out the girl’s name. “Yes. She’s really not that bad Serena. Maybe if you just-”  
“Not that bad? She’s a Slytherin!” Said Serena indignantly.  
“Look, I understand why you don’t like Slytherin house, but not everybody in it is completely and utterly evil. Look at your cousin Andromeda.”  
“You’ve been speaking to Andromeda?” Said Serena, looking sour.  
“Yes I have.” It was Renuka’s turn to be indignant. “And she’s actually really nice and she told me to tell you congratulations on making the Quidditch team and she’s also going out with this really sweet muggle born bloke, Ted Tonks, so that just goes to show you that not all Slytherins are prejudiced, slimy gits like you think they are.”  
Serena looked surprised at this sudden outburst.  
“I..” She spluttered. “Ok fine. You’re right about Andromeda. She’s turned out to be a really decent witch, though I don’t know how. But she’s still a Black and....” She paused and then asked incredulously, “Is she really going out with that nerdy, Hufflepuff plants guy, Ted?”  
“I’m pretty sure.” Said Renuka. “They were sending each other notes and everything.”  
“How do you know?”  
“She asked me and Lyle to give one to him, since Lyle and Ted are neighbours back home.”  
“Well that just means she’s still too cowardly to be with him out in the open.”  
“Serena!” Said Renuka looking aghast. “You know how her parents and the whole Black family would react if they found out. I bet you’re not jumping to go tell your mother and father how you’re on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and your best friend Janeru beat Narcissa’s butt today!”  
“Maybe I will.” Said Serena standing up with a mad look in her eyes. The same look that had flashed there when she had swung her bat at the bludger. “Maybe I will.”  
Renuka sighed in frustration. “Serena I’m trying to get you to understand Andromeda’s point of view. She’s not in Gryffindor like you are. Try to be a bit more understanding of other people’s feelings besides yourself.” She snapped.  
Serena shot her a deadly look. “You don’t understand anything about the Black family, so don’t pretend that you understand my feelings, or even Andromeda’s.”  
“You’re right. I don’t.” Said Renuka in an exasperated tone that sounded a lot like her mother’s, only she didn’t know it. “But I think I understand enough to know that you’re a Black through and through and you’re not evil.”  
Serena turned to her now. Her eyes suddenly filling with angry tears. “But what if I am? What if its just a bad blood line and not even me or Andromeda can escape it.”  
Renuka stood up, grabbing Serena’s shoulders. “Of course you’re not!”  
Serena would not look at her. “Today,” She sniffled, “when I was on the Quidditch pitch, when I hit that bludger for the first time, I felt a surge of emotion and strength that terrified me. And it wasn’t a good kind of emotion. I didn’t care if I knocked that chaser clean off his broom and he fell twenty feet. In fact I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt every Slytherin team member, every cheering Slytherin in the stands. I wanted to....” she burst into sobs and clung to Renuka.  
“Its the madness,” she gasped between sobs, “the madness of my mother and Bellatrix and all the others coming out in me. I hate it. I hate it. But its here. Inside of me. I know it. And I can’t get it out.”  
Renuka was hugging her fiercely now. “I don’t believe it for a second. You were just caught up in the heat of the game. Sure, you were a little overly enthusiastic, but that was because it was your first time and the Serena fire was coming out. That’s not from your mother. That’s your very own fire. And when you want it to, it can burn brightly for good causes. That hatred you think you’re feeling; its simply your dislike of everything hateful and dark. And that’s why I like you so much. Don’t worry you’ll get it under control and then you’ll be able to do great things!”  
“You really think so?” Said Serena’s muffled voice, squashed against her shoulder.  
“Yes! And I know Janeru and Patty would agree with me.”  
Serena let go of Renuka abruptly and wiped her eyes. “Thanks Renuka.” She said almost cheerily. It was amazing how quickly she could change moods. “I should let you make motivational speeches more often.” She yawned loudly. “I’m exhausted, lets go to bed. Why were you up so late anyway?”  
“Had to pee.” Said Renuka, suddenly starting to feel the weight of her full bladder.  
“Well you better go then, mate.” Said Serena laughing.   
As Renuka washed her hands after relieving her self, she stared in the mirror and noticed that a strand of her hair was greyer then she remembered it. She felt old and pulled up her shirt to reveal the faint bruise on her hip bone. The speech she had given to Serena felt a lot like the many pep talks her own mother had given her, whenever she was feeling like the wolf had consumed her. It was strange how similar both she and Serena’s feelings really were, though the circumstances were markedly different.


	5. Chapter 5

Neither Serena, Janeru or Patty went with them on the field trip that Sunday. None of them particularly liked herbology and Renuka had a feeling that Lyle and Severa would have a miserable time if Black and Potter showed up.  
They had all received permission from their parents, although Renuka’s parents had warned her not to strain herself, as it was the full moon the very next night. They had, of course, written these warnings in Icelandic and Sinhalese. 

They met at the greenhouses early on Sunday morning. They had all been instructed to wear muggle clothes just in case. Professor Sprout looked very conspicuous in floral patterned overalls, tall green rubber boots and a bright yellow slicker with a very pointed hood. It was spitting rain.  
Ted Tonks was grinning at them in his patchy jean overalls and muddy combat boots. It looked like he had transfigured his wand into a mossy, green umbrella. There were small beads of rain glinting his glasses.   
The group consisted of two Hufflepuff girls, who looked like fourth years and were definitely identical twins. They had long, black braids and matching slickers that were bright yellow like Professor Sprouts. They were laughing about it with her when the three of them arrived.   
There was a small girl with mousy, brown hair, a lot of freckles and big green eyes. She was tugging excitedly at the hand of a third year boy who also had a lot of freckles.  
“Hello, I’m Kitty and this is my brother Marius. We’re both in Hufflepuff.” She announced in a heavy Irish accent and she shook their hands vigorously. It appeared she had also dragged along one of her first year friends. He was standing behind Marius, looking very nervous. He had shaggy, blonde hair, big blue eyes and a dazed expression.   
“This is my friend Xenophilius. He’s in Ravenclaw.” The girl said, pulling him out from behind her brother.   
“That’s a handful.” Said a boy with thick eyebrows and a fringe of black hair that swept across his forehead. He was wearing a long, sleek, silver raincoat and black, shiny rain boots. He looked to be in fifth year. He shook the little boy’s hand. “I’m Chin-Hwa. I don’t think we’ve met.” He said kindly. “I’m in Ravenclaw too. I like your name. Can I call you Xe?”  
Xe nodded, and Kitty said, “Of course you can, I always call him Xe.”  
“Well.” Said Professor Sprout, silencing them all. “Its lovely to see all the houses represented here.”  
She smiled at Severa in particular. Renuka had a feeling that not many Slytherins came out to these trips.  
“We’d better get going. These plants are more easily spotted before noon.” Said Professor Sprout.  
They trudged towards the gates of Hogwarts and out onto the road towards the Hogsmeade train station. They took a train that brought them a few miles outside of Hogsmeade and into the surrounding countryside. The leaves on all the trees had turned to vibrant shades and were now covering the ground in thick colourful carpets. As they exited the train, the rain was still falling lightly and they walked up a small path over a grassy hill.  
Professor Sprout said, “you’ll find these Mossheart plants nestling close to the roots of trees, underneath the fallen leaves. The fallen leaves nourish their growth, so wherever the dead leaves lie thickest is where they’ll be. You’ll all need a pair of these gloves, or their fuzz will coat your hands. It’ll take at least three of you to pull one out by the roots. Once its out, the roots will start curling around your hands, looking for a place to nestle. You must plop them quickly into these clay jars full of soil and then surround them with fallen leaves.” She gestured at the two crates that Ted and Chin-Hwa were carrying on their shoulders. Ted was still holding his umbrella wand in his other hand. “Make sure you call me or Ted over to check if its fully grown. Its got to be slightly bigger than your cupped hands. Otherwise don’t pull it out. It will die if its completely exposed to the air, even for a few seconds."  
They trekked down the other side of the hill into a forest much more welcoming then the forbidden forest. The forest floor was covered in thick layers of leaves.  
Renuka’s senses were greatly enhanced with the full moon drawing so near and she couldn’t help smiling and breathing in the scent of the wet leaves. She picked up a great handful and threw it at Lyle. He laughed and chucked a clump at Severa’s head. She looked momentarily sour, but when Lyle started to apologize, she shoved a great pile in his face, grinning. Kitty was laughing too and let go of her brother's hand. She chased Renuka around, tossing bushels of leaves at her. The twins joined in, leaves getting stuck in their long braids. A pile of wet leaves was dumped on Renuka’s head from behind. She whirled around to see Marius grinning at her. Xe got Marius in the back and the war was on.

Professor Sprout was pretending she did not see them and she turned her back, emptying the crates with Ted. Chin-Hwa put a finger to his lips and drew out his wand silently. He stirred up a small tornado of spinning wet leaves which crashed into Ted, knocking his glasses askew. Everyone laughed heartily accept for Professor Sprout. Though her mouth twitched slightly.  
“Oi!” Ted shouted at Chin-Hwa. And before Professor Sprout could say anything, his umbrella wand was spinning and sending an even bigger torrent of leaves to plaster   
Chin-Hwa’s perfect hair. The leaves slid off his sleek coat and he brushed them out of his hair, laughing and blushing. Renuka could actually feel the warmth exuding from his cheeks. This new acuteness of sensation surprised her.  
Before anyone else could take out their wands, Professor Sprout said quickly, “No more wands. It’ll draw attention to us. There could be muggles around. Now get to work all of you.”  
Laughing and pointing at leaves stuck to someone’s head, or butt, they all set to work. The twins were still picking leaves out of their braids.  
Renuka dug her gloved hands deep into a pile of leaves at the foot of a huge Oak tree. Sure enough, she felt something round and fuzzy. She pushed the leaves aside. It was silvery white, and it twinkled up at her with little beads of rain clinging to its fuzz. Lyle and Severa were at another tree. She beckoned the twins to come over.  
“Found one already.” They chorused.  
“Oo isn’t it a beauty.” Said the first girl. “Look at how it twinkles up at us.”  
“Can you hear its heart beat?” The second girl bent down and pressed her ear to it. “Yup, there it is. Have a go.” She gestured to Renuka.  
Renuka bent over so that her ear tickled the silvery fuzz. Sure enough, she heard, or rather felt, a tiny, gentle thud from within it. When she drew her head back she saw that it was faintly rising and falling, as if breathing. Her senses were going crazy, for she thought she could feel another Mossheart's tiny heart beat not far away. She pushed more leaves aside. Half way around the tree, another one nestled in between two more roots.   
“Oh wow.” Said the twins together. “Oi! Ted, Chin-Hwa, we’ve got two over here. Fully grown.” Called one.  
“Bring two jars.” Called the other.  
Everyone rushed over to Oo and Ahh.   
“They’re so cute.” Said Kitty.  
“Well done Renuka, Carmen, Jasmine.” Said Professor Sprout. “You three, try pulling out the first one. Ted, Chin-Hwa and Xe, would you like to try the other one?”  
Xe nodded, still not speaking, but he looked eagerly at the Mossheart.  
The twins and Renuka put their fingers gently underneath it, until they could feel the roots wiggling in the earth. They began to pull. In a few moments it had sprung neatly out of the ground and Professor Sprout quickly held out a clay jar. Renuka plopped it inside just as its white roots began curling around her fingers. They covered it with fallen leaves.  
The other one was even larger than the first, and it was pulsating frantically as Ted, Chin-Hwa and Xe tried desperately to pull it out.  
“Its roots must have gone quite deep. Patience.” Said Professor Sprout, as they all breathed in anticipation.  
Suddenly it flew upwards, Chin-Hwa toppled backwards and it landed squarely on his head, its long roots curling around him.  
He sat in a sea of leaves and reached up a hand gingerly to feel the Mossheart clinging to his head. Everyone was laughing, because it looked like there was a giant tea cozy on his head, a breathing tea cozy. He was grinning too and began posing in the leaves to more laughter. But his face was becoming extremely relaxed.  
“I feel strangely calm and warm.” Said Chin-Hwa. “My thoughts they are....” He trailed off, smiling serenely up at Ted and Professor Sprout, who were now bending over him. His breathing matched the pulsating of the Mossheart. He dug his hands into the earth and closed his eyes. “I am one with the earth.” He announced. “I can feel the earth’s heartbeat.”  
Everybody was quiet now. But Professor Sprout seemed unconcerned. “Yup, they’ll do that to you. Clear your mind, fill you with calm and form a sort of connection with you. But this isn’t for you Chin-Hwa. This is for troubled witches and wizards suffering from trauma. As much as this thing is enjoying your soft hair for its bed, we’ve got to take it off.”  
Chin-Hwa merely nodded, feeling the dirt in his fingers. His eyes fluttered open to watch Ted uncoiling the roots from his face gently with his wand.   
“I can hear your heart beat, Ted” He announced dreamily. And he lifted his hand from the dirt to press it against Ted’s chest. “I can feel your mind, your thoughts, your emotions.”  
Ted looked slightly uncomfortable, but simply nodded and continued uncurling the roots. They were stubbornly clinging to Chin-Hwa, apparently enjoying their new home on his head.  
“Hmm very interesting.” Muttered Professor Sprout, as she also coaxed the roots to uncurl.  
“It doesn’t want to go.” Said Chin-Hwa. “We understand each other.”  
But Ted and Professor Sprout had just managed to lift it gently off of Chin-Hwa’s head. It began to curl itself around Ted’s fingers but they quickly plopped it into the jar and covered it with leaves.  
Chin-Hwa waved his hands over his head, apparently still thinking it might be there. His face fell.  
“I.....” He keeled over, asleep or unconscious.  
Everyone gasped. “Don’t worry, it has that effect. He’ll be up in a minute. “ Said Professor Sprout, still looking unconcerned. “Its a lot for the brain to handle. Its good for you though. I’d let you all try it if there was enough time. But the more heads they cling to, the weaker they get and they desperately need them at St. Mungo’s.”  
Everyone was mesmerized.   
“Ted, stay with Chin-Hwa until he wakes up.” Directed Professor Sprout.  
Xe was sitting beside him already and was pulling little tufts of fuzz from his hair, which was glinting silver in the sunlight.  
It had stopped raining now and the sun was breaking through the trees.  
“Get to work everyone one. Come on.”  
“That was wicked cool.” The twins were saying. “I’d love to try it some time.”  
Severa and Lyle had drifted away to another tree, but the twins held Renuka back.   
“I’m Carmen,”  
“and I’m Jasmine by the way.”  
“And you are?”  
“Renuka Lupin.”  
“Are you,”  
“by any chance,”  
“Sri Lankan?” They chorused.  
Renuka beamed. “Yeah my mum is. How did you know?”  
“Well, we thought you might be Indian,”  
“But then your accent reminded us,”  
“of our Grandad.”  
“He’s Sri Lankan. Our mum’s Spanish, Dad’s Iranian.”  
“Its all very confusing.”  
“We were born here though,”  
“Hence the heavy Liverpool drawl.”  
“Wow.” Said Renuka. “Its not often I meet anyone who recognizes my accent. Of course, my Dad’s Icelandic, so that was probably throwing you off too.”  
“Icelandic. Cool!”  
“You speak both Languages fluently?”  
Renuka nodded.  
“Wow, lucky. We only know good old Liverpudlian.” They grinned.  
“Its really nice to meet you.” Said Renuka. “I’ll have to owl my parents. My mother will be impressed you recognized my accent.”  
“What year are you in anyway?” They asked.  
“Yeah, we can’t tell.”   
“You seem so mature.”  
“2nd year.” Said Renuka.  
“Wow, we were thinking at least third or fourth year.”   
“Gryffindor right?”  
“Yeah.”  
Professor Sprout was calling to the twins. “Carmen, Jasmine, come help me with this one.”  
“Well, we’ll see you.” They bounced off.  
Renuka saw Chin-Hwa stirring. A few people looked over curiously, but Kitty and Marius had found another Mossheart and Severa and Lyle were helping them pull it out. Severa was holding the jar ready for them to plop it inside.  
Renuka walked over to Chin-Hwa, grinning at Ted, who had also started pulling tufts of silvery fuzz from Chin-Hwa’s hair absently. He pulled his hand away quickly when he began to stir. He sat up abruptly staring at them.  
He patted his head. “Oh.” He laughed. “That was weird.”  
Ted grinned at him. “Yeah. You were saying some pretty weird stuff, mate.”  
“Was I?” He blushed uncertainly at Ted. Renuka felt Chin-Hwa’s heartbeat quicken and heard unmistakably, a tiny intake of breath. “I don’t remember. It felt good though. My thoughts feel clear. I feel like I could run a mile.” He jumped up and grabbed Xe’s hand.  
“Lets run, Xe.” They took off, stirring up the leaves as they ran straight out of the forest and up the hill.  
Ted stood up and smiled at Renuka. “Fascinating what a little fuzzy plant can do to you?” He laughed at Chin-Hwa and Xe, racing each other back down the hill, whooping and yelling.  
Renuka looked hard at Ted. She had to tell him. She was trying to figure out if he knew.   
“What?” He asked in his soft voice. “You’re giving me that look again.”  
“What look?” She asked, a little surprised.  
“Oh you know...You were looking at me like that in the greenhouse. Its kind of scary.” He jumped teasingly. “You look really deep.”  
“Oh. Sorry.” Renuka’s voice became softer. “I just thought you ought to know, if you don’t already, that Chin-Hwa....” She hesitated. “Well...he has a huge crush on you. I know you and Andromeda are basically going out so..”  
Ted sighed. “I know. Or at least I’ve suspected. Is it really that obvious?”  
“No. I’m just good at guessing these things.”  
Ted looked flustered and he dug at the thick carpet of leaves with his boot.  
“Just tell him you’re not gay.” Said Renuka.  
Ted shuffled both his feet, looking at her warily, trying to decide how much to say. “Well...he knows I’ve dated a guy before....and I’m bi actually, so....”  
“Just tell him you like Andromeda then. He’ll understand. He seems really nice, so you better be honest with him soon.”  
Ted frowned slightly. “Yeah you’re right.” He looked at her again. “Are you sure you’re only in second year?”  
Renuka laughed. “I’m sure.”  
Lyle and Severa were having an argument over a tiny Mossheart by a tree at the edge of the forest.  
Severa was shaving some of the fuzz off of it and putting it into a little sealed glass jar she had stowed away in her cloak.   
“Come on Lyle.” She said. “You saw the effects it had on Chin-Hwa. I could make a brilliant potion with this.”  
“But its not fully grown.” Protested Lyle.  
“Which is why its fuzz will grow back. We’ll just cover it up with some leaves again and I’m sure it will-”  
“Hey guys.” Said Renuka.  
“Renuka you tell her.” Said Lyle.  
Renuka didn’t see any particular harm. The thing was still breathing gently and didn’t seem to be disturbed.   
“Lyle, it looks completely fine to me. Don’t worry about it.” She said.   
“But what if your potion turns into something horrible.” Said Lyle, turning again to Severa.  
“Lyle, you saw the amazing effect it had on Chin-Hwa.” Renuka cut in. “I doubt putting a few hairs in a potion will do anything dreadful.”   
Severa smiled at her. “Come on Lyle. Don’t be cross. See, Renuka agrees with me.”  
“Oh alright fine.” He shoved a pile of leaves in Severa’s face and then the three of them were at it again, laughing and throwing leaves.

When they had gathered sixteen Mosshearts, scouring a good portion of the forest, Professor Sprout called them to the top of the hill to eat a late picnic lunch.  
“St. Mungo’s requested a dozen, so we’ve made wonderful progress. And thanks to Chin-Hwa’s experience, we all know some very interesting things about Mosshearts now. If all of you journal about today’s findings and hand me in a paragraph, there will be points awarded to each of your houses.” She beamed at them.  
The twins groaned good-naturedly. “You’re turning this into homework.”  
“Not homework, just some extra bonus points for your hard work today.” She handed them all some quills and pieces of parchment which she kept stowed somewhere inside her slicker.  
“Just a few thoughts on what we learned today.” She encouraged Kitty and Xe.  
For the next hour, as the afternoon sun beat down on the them, they scribbled some thoughts about what they had learned.  
Kitty looked a little puzzled and kept asking Marius to check it over for her.  
Professor Sprout took a few notes herself, in a leather-bound book she drew out of another inner pocket.  
Ted looked like he was writing an essay.  
Professor Sprout finally surveyed them all and said, “That’ll do. Hand them over please.”   
And they all handed them in. “Can I keep mine professor?” Asked Ted.   
The twins groaned again. “Written another book have you, Ted?” They teased.  
“Now lets make it even.” Said Professor Sprout. “How about a round total of 30 points for each house.” 

Later, as they hopped off the train and made their way back to the castle, Renuka heard Chin-Hwa offer to help carry one of the crates down to the greenhouses. Two healers from St. Mungo’s were coming to pick up the crates that evening.   
While everyone else headed inside the castle, Renuka hung back for a moment. She glimpsed Ted speaking quietly to Chin-Hwa as they carried the crates towards the greenhouses.  
That night, during dinner in the great hall, she saw Chin-Hwa at the Ravenclaw table. His face was downcast, and his full plate of food was completely untouched. Xe was sitting beside him, patting his arm.  
A few glints of silvery fuzz caught her eye, still clinging stubbornly to his smooth, black hair.


	6. Chapter 6

As the school year wore on and Christmas passed, Serena Black came back to school after the holidays looking extremely cross and emitting stronger waves of sass and attitude. She swore and cursed the Black line with new vigour, taunting Severa and all the other Slytherin’s whenever she got the chance.  
Renuka had not spoken to her very seriously again after that night by the fire, but when Serena was in her fits of rage, she never met Renuka’s eyes.  
Professor Aquarius continued to bully Renuka whenever he got the chance, whether passive aggressively, or outright. Renuka did not dare tell Professor McGonagall, but kept pushing on, trying not to let it get to her.  
Lyle and Severa were excelling in potions, while she struggled to keep up. But she had a real knack for Charms and Transfiguration and would often sit lazily in class, levitating objects, or turning solid objects into moving ones with simple flicks of her wand and mutterings of the spell. Serena and Janeru shouted their spells and waved their wands dramatically, causing crashes and explosions in class, to their great delight. Patty was more patient with herself, but her incantations and wand gestures were often forced and she had to focus hard to coax her objects into the intended position. Renuka found she could often let her mind wander in these classes and she pondered over the strange and interesting witches and wizards she had met. She thought about Ted and Andromeda, Chin-Hwa and Xe, Carmen and Jasmine, Kitty and Marius, and what they might be up to.  
Lyle had been invited to join the Slug Club and Renuka was seeing less of him. He made friends with a Ravenclaw boy named Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was also in the Slug club.  
Severa was in it too, and she had brewed up a really clever potion with the fuzz of the Mossheart. Professor Slughorn was very impressed by it. Apparently it was a quick and effective method of producing a deep, dreamless sleeping draft.  
Renuka noticed that Severa was often on her own, muttering to herself as she looked for strange books in the restricted section of the library, or emerging from empty classrooms looking sooty faced, as if she had just been bending over a cauldron.

Serena’s dark mood only deepened when her cousin Narcissa caught the snitch and Slytherin beat Ravenclaw.  
Renuka had been putting it off, but she decided she must find Andromeda to see if she could discover any details about what had happened at the annual Black family Christmas gathering. Maybe this would explain why Serena was so cross.  
She found Andromeda in one of the greenhouses. She was laughing merrily at Ted, who was up on a ladder, tending what looked to be a gigantic mushroom. It was emitting little huffing sounds whenever Ted patted its round top. From under its umbrella like top, small, brown, bulgy fruit-like shapes were falling. They burst into a million sparkling rainbow coloured particles when they hit the soft earth floor, almost like pixie dust.  
Andromeda was holding out her robes like a basket and was trying to collect them before they hit the ground. They both looked up as Renuka entered, and one of the fruit-like things exploded on Andromeda’s head in a fit of sparkles that clung to her hair. This only caused more hearty laughter.  
“Sorry,” said Renuka smiling. “I hope I’m not intruding.”  
“Oh not at all,” said Andromeda beaming at her. “Its good to see you! Do you want to try one? They’re rainbow fruit. They make you really giddy though. Ted and I have had too many.”  
She grinned up at him and he giggled back.  
She handed one to Renuka. It was soft and squishy, with papery skin, but it felt almost hollow, like it could pop at any second.  
Renuka bit into it and the sparkling rainbowy substance exploded in her mouth, the skin dissolving on her tongue. It was a sensation she had never felt before. Like tasting cool air that had a very fresh, tangy fruit flavour. She could not pinpoint what kind of fruit. One moment Strawberry, and then a zesty tangerine, blue berry, watermelon, peach... It filled her whole mouth and then melted down her throat, oozing soothingly like a tasty paste.  
Suddenly her head and her whole body felt clear, hollow, light, like all her bodily substance had been scooped out and she could float. She realized that she was floating, her feet were hovering a foot off the ground.  
Andromeda and Ted were laughing.  
She waved her arms, beaming and giggling as she slowly descended, touching the soft earth almost regretfully, as she felt the full weight of gravity again.  
“Surprising isn’t it. And addicting,” said Andromeda, still giggling. “Like I said, I’ve had too many.” She jumped lightly off the ground and slowly descended, bobbing a little like she had no weight.  
Ted, who had been clinging to the ladder with one hand, now let go and floated down, muddy combat boots and all. He landed very close to Andromeda, so that their noses were touching, the sparkles in her hair glittering in his glasses. They both turned away, grinning sheepishly, remembering Renuka’s presence.  
Renuka’s head had not quite let go of the giddy feeling and she sat down on a bench nearby, trying to remember why she had come.  
Ted was laughing again. “Just last month when they were starting to ripen, we caught that little Ravenclaw boy. You remember Xe, Renuka? Well, he managed to sneak in here somehow and we found him later, stuck on the ceiling, grinning from ear to ear, his face all covered in the stuff. When its not quite ripe it can be really affecting. It was like he was drunk or something. And so light. It took Professor Sprout and I almost an hour to make him heavy enough to float back down.”  
Andromeda was cackling heartily at this, like the witch that she was. Renuka was clutching her sides with giggles.

“So what did you want to ask me?” questioned Andromeda, after she could contain her laughter. “How’s second year been treating you anyway? How’s Serena?”  
She sat down on the bench beside Renuka, though her feet swung a little ways off the ground. She had transferred the pile of Rainbow Fruit she caught in her robes into a sack which Ted was now tying up and placing in a crate along side at least a dozen other such crates.  
“I’m doing alright,” said Renuka. “Its actually Serena I came to talk to you about. Ever since she came back from the Christmas holidays she’s been really cross and moody, cursing and swearing vengeance on all Slytherins. Stuff like that.” Renuka sighed. “Do you have any idea what might have caused this?”  
Andromeda’s face fell. “Yes...” she said slowly. “Serena’s always been very rebellious towards the whole Black family. More so than I ever was.” She frowned and looked at Ted. His face was unreadable. He began began to shovel away loose clumps of dirt, still listening intently.  
“From a very young age,” Andromeda continued, “she’s resented the pressure of being pure and untainted, maintaining the family honor and upholding the legacy of superior blood. I almost envy the way a part of her reacted so angrily to all of it from the start. It took me a lot longer to come round.” She glanced absently at Ted again. “Anyway, she has never gotten along with her mother, or her father for that matter. She’s quite close with her little sister Regula, but now that she's at school she’s worried that Regula will be influenced negatively by her parents while she’s away.”  
Renuka had almost forgotten about Serena’s little sister. She hardly ever spoke about her. Andromeda continued,  
“Obviously her parents were very angry that she was sorted into Gryffindor and well...both her parents aren’t afraid of harsh punishment. I don’t know the details of what goes on in that house. All I know is that at the Black Christmas gathering, everyone, including my two sisters, were being very nasty to Serena. They even goaded her into revealing that she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In her anger she boasted that she and her best friend were better Quidditch players than Narcissa. This caused a lot of shouting between her and her mother, with quite a few threats and blows as well. I’m afraid to say that my older sister Bellatrix also stepped in. She started hurting Regula in order to get Serena to apologize and admit that she was wrong.”  
For a moment Andromeda stopped, taking a deep breath. “I should’ve done something,” she said quietly. “I should’ve....but it all happened so fast. Serena sobbing and broken, running to protect her sister and Bellatrix forcing an apology from her. After that, Serena’s mother took Regula away to comfort her and pamper her. Later on her mother pretended to scold Bellatrix for being so harsh to Regula, but it was clear she didn’t care.”  
She looked at Renuka sadly. “I guess I’m in Slytherin for a reason,” she said bitterly. “I’m not brave like Serena, I’ve never stood up to them.”  
Ted had thrown down his shovel and was kneeling beside her. “Don’t say that! You are brave and you’ll become braver still. You know all that rubbish about houses doesn’t matter. You have stood up to them. Your parents and sisters know you don’t agree with everything they do.”  
She pushed his hand away and stood up. “Yes Ted, but I haven’t stood up properly. Not when it mattered. My parents and sisters don’t really take me that seriously. They just think I’m going through a phase or something. You know that.”  
“The time will come.” Ted was standing again, gazing at her. “You’ll tell them soon.”  
“Yes,” she sighed, but she did not meet his eyes. “The point is, Serena has paid for more than I've ever had to pay. I tried to console her. I went up to her room later on. But I realized that Serena had reached a point far beyond me and I did not know how to comfort her.” She closed her eyes and sat down again.  
In all her remorse, Andromeda still looked strangely dignified and composed. Renuka found this a little hard to bear. She could not believe what she was hearing.  
Ted clenched his fist. “If only there was a way to expose Bellatrix’s behavior at least. We can’t do much about the parents. But Bellatrix should have been expelled years ago. That filthy, bullying bitch monster,” he muttered.  
Renuka was shocked to hear such language from Ted. Andromeda looked up at him.  
“Uh sorry,” he spluttered, “I know she’s your sister and all -”  
But Andromeda’s hand clenched. “She’s not my sister.”

“What was that, sister dearest?” A chilling voice spoke from behind them. They all jumped at the sound.  
Ted stood up quickly and whirled around. Renuka turned her head and froze, gazing into the leering face of none other than the towering seventh year girl, Bellatrix Black.  
Andromeda did not turn around. “Hello Bella.” She said quietly.  
Bellatrix strode towards her sister, completely ignoring Renuka and Ted. She was impossibly tall, even taller than Andromeda, so that she stood almost as tall as Ted. Like Andromeda, her hair fell in tangled curls, but it was darker and longer, shrouding her face like two curtains and cascading down her back. Her eyes were deeply set, raven black and extremely haughty and her jaw was thick and deadly. There was no trace of kindness on her pale face, although there was something in her eyes that looked like pity, as she surveyed her sister. Renuka noticed she also had the same defined mouth and long elegant nose as Andromeda.  
“Why this gloomy tone, this sad demeanour?” Said Bellatrix coolly. She ran a hand through her sister’s hair, ruffling it with her fingers.  
“Don’t touch her.” Ted said very quietly, stepping forward.  
In a split second Bellatrix swung her arm around and slapped Ted across the face with such force that he stumbled.  
“Do not tell me what to do you filthy mudblood!” She shrieked at him.  
Andromeda stood up abruptly, drew her wand and stepped in front of Ted. “How dare you!” She breathed, her face turning a bright, angry red. Ted was also holding up his wand. His face was livid.  
Renuka realized that she had drawn her own wand out and she stood up hastily beside them. She felt very short, but she looked fiercely into Bellatrix’s eyes and wished she hadn’t.  
Bellatrix’s eyes bored right through her. But she quickly turned her gaze back to her sister. “What’s this?” She laughed. “You’re defending the Mudblood?”  
“That’s right! I am. And don’t pretend you don’t know, Bella.” Said Andromeda, her voice very tight.  
“Oh I see. You’re playing that little game now. Pretending you’re so accepting and inclusive.” She spat out her words mockingly. “I don’t believe it for a second. You wouldn’t dare.”  
Andromeda stepped forward so that she stood inches away from her sister’s face.  
“You’re wrong Bella.” She whispered. “I do dare. I dare right now.” And then she did something strange. She reached up and touched Bellatrix’s cheek. “I am in love with Ted Tonks. And if you cannot accept that, then you are not my sister.”  
Bellatrix stepped back, her face pale, her eyes wide. She was completely silent. Andromeda and Ted were grasping hands tightly.  
And then Bellatrix whispered in disbelief. “You stupid bitch. You can’t mean that. You....” She stood stock still a moment longer, apparently unable to form words and then she ran out of the greenhouse, slamming the door so hard that it cracked at the hinges.  
No one spoke.  
Ted threw his arms around Andromeda and squeezed her so tightly she choked.  
“Oh, sorry.” He let go of her. They surveyed each other. Suddenly Ted turned and wrapped his arms around Renuka, swinging her off her feet.  
“You are a wonderful person!” He said, smiling at Renuka, and setting her down on solid earth again.  
“Yes.” Said Andromeda, her eyes brimming with gratitude.  
But then her face, which had been so flushed a moment before, turned white as a sheet and she put her hands over her mouth.  
“Oh Ted. What have I-”  
“Stop it!.” He cried. “You were brilliant!”  
And he swept her into the deepest kiss Renuka had ever seen in her life. She quickly looked away and decided it was best that she left the greenhouse. She walked quietly towards the door, but just as she was about to close it behind her, she glanced back and saw that both of them, still kissing madly, were floating a little ways above the ground.

* * *

The news that Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black were an item, spread rapidly around the school, although it was not Bellatrix who spread the word. A disgruntled first year Hufflepuff boy had wondered innocently into the greenhouse a short while after Renuka left.  
This news caused a greater rift between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses. Slytherin was usually so focused on its rivalry with Gryffindor that it payed little attention to Hufflepuff. Not anymore.  
Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were cornering each other in corridors, hexing, jinxing, cursing, and name calling. Students everywhere were debating and discussing Ted and Andromeda’s relationship, whether it was right, or even healthy, whether it would last. Some younger Hufflepuffs made little badges that bore the colours of both Hufflepuff and Slytherin and flashed hearts. The badges said: “Support Ted and Andy.” The name Andromeda was too long to fit on the badge. They even sold some of the badges to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students.  
Slytherin did not wear any such badges. Evidently, anyone from Slytherin who thought the match was alright, was bullied mercilessly by Bellatrix. She was behind a lot of the humiliating schemes that Ted and Andromeda were subjected too.  
Andromeda had been shunned by any Slytherin friends that she might have had, thanks to Bellatrix’s threats and whispers, and she sat alone at a far corner of the Slytherin table during meals. A few feet always between her and the other Slytherin students.  
Whenever she joined Ted at the Hufflepuff table, many of the upper year Hufflepuffs in particular, reacted bitterly, not liking the idea of a Slytherin at their table.  
Ted was very disappointed in many of his fellow Hufflepuffs, who disapproved strongly of the relationship. They kept trying to warn him, saying things like: “it won’t last,” or “she’s playing you mate, Slytherin style,” or even “she’s not good enough for you. You deserve better.”

After two weeks of this pandemonium, Dumbledore addressed all of the students at suppertime in the great hall. His speech was a legendary one.  
“If any two students in this school choose to be in a relationship, it has nothing to do with any of you! If you are offended by their relationship, than you should know that it is absolutely none of your business. It is definitely not the whole school’s job to determine whether this relationship is worthy or not. I am disappointed to see that this school enjoys turning private affairs into public ones at the expense of people’s dignity and that each of you are finding it so hard to grasp basic human traits such as compassion and respect. If I have not made myself clear, then let me say this one more time. Mind your own business!”  
The silence that filled the hall after this speech was astonishing. Even more astonishing was the number of students that had the decency to look thoroughly ashamed of themselves.  
Things quieted down a bit after this. However, there had never been so much tension before the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Quidditch match in all of Hogwarts history.

Hufflepuff won the match and this took a lot of the stuffing out of Slytherin.  
The evening after the match, Renuka was on her way back to the Gryffindor common, having just returned a book to the library. She had taken a short cut, and she heard muffled sobs and a familiar voice coming from around the corner. She quickly ducked behind a suit of armor nearby and listened intently.  
She could just make out Bellatrix’s voice, which had taken on an oily quality. Surprisingly, it sounded like she was trying to console someone.  
“Cissy, don’t let them get to you. They’re all ignorant bastards. They know nothing.”  
“But Andromeda,” blubbered Narcissa, “she was happy. I swear she was. She w-w-was happy we l-l-l-lost.”  
“Oh Cissy, I’m sorry about the game, but it wasn’t your fault.” Bellatrix’s tone was surprisingly kind.  
“Y-y-yess it was.”  
“No! Andromeda’s had a terrible affect on all of us. She’s as foolish as they are now, Cissy.”  
“I d-d-don’t believe it. I won’t believe it.” Gulped Cissy. “She’s just confused. She w-w-wouldn’t shame our family like that. I know she wouldn’t.”  
“I wish you were right, Cissy. But Andromeda does not appreciate her sisters anymore. She does not appreciate her family and the greater inheritance that the Black line has been called too.”  
“But she’s not like Serena. She’s always been s-s-such a good sister, and such a good daughter. So r-r-responsible.” She hiccuped. “I just can’t believe that she would throw everything away for...for him.” Narcissa’s tone had turned harsh and bitter and she sniffled loudly.  
“Yes. The mudblood.” Said Bellatrix scathingly. “Well, we shall see what really happens when our parents find out. But we must not forget that Andromeda has already betrayed us.”  
Renuka turned quietly away and went to the Gryffindor common room by a different route. She did not want any trouble with Narcissa or Bellatrix. Especially Bellatrix. 

* * *

Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup that year, though Hufflepuff was close behind. This greatly improved Serena’s mood. Janeru and Serena had been so wrapped up in training that they had paid little attention to Renuka, her frequent nightmares and her full moon absences.  
Lyle and Kingsley had been spending a lot more time together, and Severa had continued to become more secluded. Renuka wondered if Bellatrix had put nasty things into her head, like so many of the other younger Slytherin students.  
She spent more time with Patty, helping her study, or discussing the mystery novels that she had gotten Patty hooked on. But Patty was quite a busy bee within Gryffindor’s inner circle, doing favours for upper year girls, listening to and spreading all kinds of tales.  
Renuka noticed her bubbly personality coming out more and more, as she jumped from group to group within Gryffindor, morphing easily and unaffectedly like a metamorphfungi.  
Serena and Janeru were too wrapped up in themselves and their own adventures to do this, and Renuka felt too shy and uncomfortable.  
She was also feeling slightly annoyed with the ways of Gryffindor students and often found herself desiring the company of the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin(in the case of Andromeda) students she had met.

The school year drew to a close with exams going smoothly, although her defence against the dark arts mark was not as high as she had hoped.  
Ted was graduating that year, as was Bellatrix, but Andromeda still had a year left.  
Ted told Renuka he was coming back the following year as an assistant teacher of Herbology with Professor Sprout.  
“Oh that’s wonderful Ted! You’ll be a splendid teacher. I know it.” Said Renuka, beaming at him. She had popped into the greenhouses on the last day of school to say goodbye.  
“Thank-you Renuka. You have been a wonderful encouragement to both me and Andromeda this year. I hope you know that.” Said Ted.  
Renuka blushed. “Well thanks, but it was pretty easy. You two are both so brilliant and its always nice to get an inside tour of the greenhouses. I hope everything goes well this summer. Do you think Andromeda will tell her parents? I’m surprised Bellatrix and Narcissa haven’t told them already.”  
Ted frowned. “Yes, I think she is planning to. I just wonder what will happen to her when she does.” He clenched his hand tightly around the spade he was holding.  
“Well, please tell Lyle what happens so he can write and tell me.” Said Renuka.  
He ruffled Renuka’s hair. “I will.”

As Renuka stepped off the train and was smothered by her parents hugs and kisses, she saw Carmen and Jasmine, waving at her. Kitty and Marius were hugging their parents and Kitty was bouncing around them excitedly. She saw Chin-Hwa hugging Xe who looked upset to part with him.  
They were standing close by and she heard him say, “Don’t worry Xe. I’ll write to you, I promise, mate.”  
Kitty tugged at Xe’s sleeve. “Come on Xe, we’ve got to go.” And they parted reluctantly.  
Renuka’s father had started a discussion with Chin-Hwa’s dad. Apparently they worked together at the ministry.  
Chin-Hwa grinned at Renuka. “Sweet little fella, isn’t he.” He said, referring to Xe. “I worry about him though. Got his head stuck up in the clouds somewhere. Did you hear about the Rainbow Fruit incident?”  
Renuka laughed, “Yes. Ted told me.” At the mention of Ted’s name, Chin-Hwa’s face fell for a split second.  
“Its kind of you to befriend him like that.” Cut in Renuka’s mother. “You must be a wonderful role model to him.” She looked impressed at Chin-Hwa. 

Her mother nudged her as they were walking away. “Very nice fellow, isn’t he. Quite good looking too. And I must say, he dresses well.”  
“Yes, they’re a wonderful family.” Said her father, completely missing what his wife was insinuating.  
“Mom,” groaned Renuka. “He’s too old for me. He just finished fifth year.”  
“Yes I know, but in a few years that won’t matter and -”  
“Besides,” Renuka cut across her, “he’s gay.”  
Her mother and father looked slightly taken a back.  
“Oh come on. Some people are. Its not just a muggle thing.”  
“Well yes. We know that dear, but...how did you know?”  
“I’m not an ignorant child,” snapped Renuka.  
“Oh my!” said her mother. “I was afraid this would happen.”  
“What?” Renuka asked.  
“Our little girl has been growing up without us,” said her father.


	7. Chapter 7

The summer went by uneventfully. Patty travelled to Canada with her mother. Serena was stuck with her hateful parents, taking care of her younger sister. But she managed to spend a little time at Janeru's. Lyle spent the whole summer with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Apparently the Shacklebolt’s had a summer home in the lake district and a sail boat. This meant that Renuka heard nothing from Lyle about Ted and Andromeda.  
She passed her summer days quietly with her parents.

* * *

Renuka waved to her parents from the train and watched as they disappeared through the barrier.  
A 3rd year at Hogwarts. Would her secret be kept safe? Would Professor Aquarius be able to keep his mouth shut?  
She sighed and looked out the window to see Patty and Janeru stepping onto the train, Serena close behind them. To her surprise, Serena was holding the hand of a miniature version of herself.  
They all bustled excitedly into her compartment.  
The young girl that was clinging tightly to Serena’s hand had the same freckled face and long, wavy, dark brown hair of her older sister. However, her bushy, black eyebrows and big eyes, fringed with black lashes, were brown, unlike her sister’s bright blue ones.  
“This is my sister, Regula.” Beamed Serena proudly.  
“Don’t they look the same?” Said Janeru.  
“We do not.” Serena elbowed her.  
“You’re identical.” Said Patty.  
“Ugh not you too, Patty.” Groaned Serena.  
Regula looked overwhelmed by all the attention.  
“You have different eyes.” Said Renuka. “Its nice to meet, Regula. Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts?”  
Serena smiled gratefully at Renuka and they sat down beside her. Janeru and Patty sat opposite them.  
“Yes.” Breathed Regula, still clenching her sister’s hand tightly. Her face looked very thin and there were dark circles under her eyes.  
“I’m hoping Reggy’s going to be sorted into Gryffindor.” Said Serena, flicking her sister’s hair.  
Regula smiled weakly at her sister. Renuka saw Janeru and Patty exchange looks.  
“Do you like Quidditch?” Asked Renuka. Serena smiled gratefully at her again. Renuka had learned from Ted and Andromeda that the best way to talk to someone younger, was to act as if they weren’t.  
“Oh yes.” Said Regula. “I really want to be a seeker.”  
“Good choice.” Said Janeru. “Seeker’s the way to go.”  
“Oi!” Said Serena.  
The girl’s launched into a heated discussion about Quidditch, to which Renuka had little to contribute. Regula merely watched her sister and Janeru go at it in amazement, with Patty piping in her opinion every so often.  
“Which subject are you most looking forward too?” Renuka asked Regula, while the girls continued to argue.  
“Well.." Regula began timidly, "I really like potions. But I’m also excited for Astronomy. I’m sure all the subjects are really brilliant though. And it will be interesting to learn about all the dark creatures in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’ve always been fascinated by Vampires.”  
Regula’s face lit up as she continued to talk. She sounded a lot more enthusiastic about her studies than Serena ever was. It seemed like she was quite chatty once she came out of her shell. They got into an interesting conversation about Vampires. Like her sister, Regula had a wide vocabulary range. Unlike her sister, she could sit still for longer and make good use of her skilled dialogue. Meanwhile, Serena and Janeru were arm wrestling and Patty was cheering them on.

When they reached the school, Regula was reluctant to leave them.  
“The boat ride is really lovely.” Said Renuka encouragingly. “The view of the castle is splendid.”  
“And we’ll see you in the great hall really soon.” Said Serena. “Just hold your head high, and remember to convince the sorting hat to put you in Gryffindor.”  
Serena looked worried as she watched her sister head to the boats with the other first years.  
Renuka took her arm gently. “Don’t worry. She’ll be alright.”  
“Yeah Serena. I’m sure she’ll get into Gryffindor.” Said Janeru.  
“Yeah. She’s so much like you.” Said Patty, smiling.  
Renuka wasn’t so sure. 

As they sat in the great hall and “BLACK, REGULA,” was called by Professor McGonagall’s reverberating voice, Serena clenched Renuka’s hand tightly.  
Regula walked towards the sorting hat looking terrified, her face very pale, her dark eyes wide.  
The moment she put the sorting hat on her head it shouted, “SLYTHERIN!” without hesitation.  
A deafening cheer went up from the Slytherin table. Serena’s face had a strange mixture of terror and anger as she watched her sister walk towards the Slytherin table.  
Regula looked back at Serena, her expression uncertain, before she was lost in a sea of green.  
Serena was clenching Renuka’s hand so tightly that Renuka thought her fingers might break.  
“Serena, I -”  
“Don’t.” Said Serena quickly. She let go of Renuka’s hand, and gripped the table hard.  
Janeru and Patty were looking nervously at her, as if she might explode. As the sorting continued, Janeru said very quietly, “I’m really sorry, Serena.”  
“I wish there was something we could do.” Said Patty nervously. “Maybe we could talk to Professor McGonagall? See if she could-”  
“There is nothing to be done.” Cut in Serena. “The sorting hat is never wrong.” Her voice was abnormally calm.  
When the feast appeared, Serena piled as much food on her plate as she could and began shoving it down aggressively.

In their dormitory, as they were all getting undressed, Serena finally cracked. She had been resolutely stoic and silent for the whole evening. But as she stood in the middle of the room and pulled her huge, dress like pajama shirt over her naked body, she began to sob uncontrollably, shaking all over.  
All three girls ran to her. She cried into them, exclaiming between sobs, “I knew it all along. I should never have even hoped for it. We’re cursed. We’re all cursed.” She hiccuped. “And now I can’t be there for Regula and she’s going to,” she hiccuped again, her face looking strangely green. “She’s going to-” she made a grunting noise and put her hand over her mouth. Renuka understood immediately. It was all that food she had shoved in her face at the feast. She grabbed Serena's other hand and pulled her towards their bathroom, Janeru and Patty following close behind. She kicked the door open, pulled down the toilet seat and pushed Serena’s head over it, just as Serena moved her hand from her mouth and it all came spilling out. Janeru and Patty stood awkwardly behind her, scrunching their noses.  
Renuka quickly pulled back Serena’s hair and held it away from her face. When she finished, Renuka grabbed a wad of toilet paper and gave it to her to wipe her face. Then she flushed the toilet.  
Serena did not get up, but continued to hold her face over the toilet bowl, still looking green. Renuka stroked her back gently and continued to hold her hair. Janeru used her wand to make the room smell better, but the whiff of perfume caused Serena to barf into the toilet once again.  
Janeru and Patty sank onto the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall, as Serena threw up three more times. At last, she wiped her face again with the toilet paper Renuka had handed her. Then she let out a huge breath and leaned away from the toilet onto Renuka’s shoulder.  
“Thank-you.” She whispered to Renuka. There were still traces of tears in her eyes and her face was very blotchy. She reached out weakly to touch Patty and Janeru’s hands.  
“I’m sorry for being short with you all.” She said quietly.  
“Don’t worry mate.” Said Janeru, smiling. “Just glad you’re alright.”  
Patty nodded vigorously. Renuka stroked Serena’s hair as Serena continued to lean on her shoulder weakly.  
“Look, we realize this is a horrible thing, but you’re still Regula’s sister. The sorting hat can’t keep you apart. And Regula will want to know that she can still count on her big sister in Gryffindor.” Said Janeru confidently.  
“I suppose you’re right, Jan.” Said Serena with a heaving sigh.  
Patty, Janeru and Renuka wrapped their arms around her and they stayed like that for awhile, until Janeru said brightly to Serena, “You should brush your teeth, mate. Your breath smells like rotten treacle tart.”

* * *

The first month of their third year went fairly smoothly. It was quite busy in fact, with a heavier course load. Renuka was preoccupied with her studies and she spent most of September with Lyle and Kingsley in the library, or in empty classrooms, practising new hexes and jinxes they had learned. Kingsley and Lyle were full of tales of their adventures over the summer, especially in Kingsley’s sailboat. Once in awhile Severa would join them for a short period. But mainly to compare notes with Lyle on some potion or other, and then she would drift away quietly.  
Patty had a few tales to tell Renuka about her trip to PEI with her mom. She described in detail to Renuka, the red dirt roads, the singing sands, and the red haired girl called Anne, whom her mother had read about to her as a child. Patty said that when she was little, she had always been convinced that this Anne girl was a witch. But her mother had told her that there were other kinds of magic in the world.

Ted was teaching the first and second year Herbology classes, so Renuka had a difficultly finding a moment to talk to him. When she finally caught him alone in the greenhouses, he seemed very distraught.  
“I didn’t hear from Andromeda all summer, and she hasn’t been speaking to me, Renuka. Apparently her parents beat her and locked her up as soon as she told them about us. She was on house arrest, probably half starved, and they’re powerful wizards. She couldn’t get out.” His face was full of turmoil. “And what could I do? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Of course they still want her to finish her education this year and they think I won’t be here because I graduated. I’m sure Narcissa will tell though. And I’m on a stricter policy in regards to relationships with students, now that I’m on staff. Dumbledore knows we were dating of course, but it still makes it harder for me to find ways to see her. I’ve tried to though. But she’s avoiding me and I still don’t know if she’s okay. This summer must’ve been hell and....oh god I’m rambling just like she says I always do.” He was running his hands frantically through his bushy hair. “You and Lyle have got to speak to her. Tell her to come and meet me any evening she can spare, at the entrance to the restricted greenhouse. I’m always alone in there. They’ve assigned me that one specifically because I’m so good with those plants. We can talk in peace there. Please tell her for me. And give her this note will you?”

Lyle, Kingsley and Renuka were studying in the library the next evening, when Renuka caught a glimpse of Andromeda. She was sitting in a secluded corner, evidently trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. Renuka told Lyle and Kingsley what she was up to and then she made her way over to Andromeda.  
Andromeda’s short, chestnut curls were straggly and unkempt and her face looked very thin. There were dark circles under her eyes, and they had lost their usual sparkle. She seemed to be hiding behind a giant book and she shook her head slightly when Renuka approached her.  
Renuka ignored this and pulled up a chair from a nearby table. “Hello Andy.” She used the nick name to get her full attention.  
Andromeda looked slightly taken aback by Renuka’s forwardness. “Hi.” She said quietly.  
“Look.” Said Renuka. “I know you’ve had an awful summer.”  
Andromeda looked like she was about to protest, but Renuka cut her off.  
“There’s no point in trying to hide it. But whatever you’ve gone through, you still shouldn't be avoiding Ted. He’s miserable and worried sick about you. And you might find that talking to him will solve things a lot quicker than hiding in a corner of the library and pretending you don’t exist. Don’t ask me how or why, but I know what it feels like to be completely isolated and to want nothing more than to just curl up inside yourself and shut everyone else out. But you can’t do it forever and you might want to stop doing it right now, because you have someone absolutely wonderful who loves you and I know you love him back so....”  
Renuka broke off. Andromeda had started to cry blotchy, red faced tears, her whole body shaking. She quickly buried her face in the library book to muffle the sounds. Renuka gingerly reached out a hand and patted the tousled, brown mound that now rested on top of the open library book on the study table. In a few short moments, Andromeda’s head shot up, her eyes still shining with tears, her face very red and puffy, but to Renuka’s great surprise, she was smiling.  
She stood up very suddenly, pushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped her face with a handkerchief she fished out from inside her robes.  
“Well,” She sounded a little out of breath from sobbing, but she pushed on, “you are quite right, Renuka. This has gone on long enough. I shall go see Ted directly.” She was straitening her robes.  
“You are a wonder.” She beamed at Renuka and opening her arms wide, she reached down and squeezed Renuka tight, pulling her out of her chair with the strength of her hug. She smelled very woody, like a pine forest.  
She set Renuka down. “Let me guess, he’s in the restricted greenhouse?”  
Renuka nodded. “Oh and he asked me to give you this note.”  
Andromeda snatched it from her. “Thank-you. I shall read it on my way. I am sure I will see you again soon.” And then she bent down, kissed Renuka’s cheek and swept out of the library, her cloak billowing out behind her, turning a few heads as she always did.  
Renuka sat dazed for a moment, still feeling the imprint of Andromeda’s soft, wet kiss on her cheek. Her face felt hot as she touched the spot. She felt a little giddy and weak in the knees. That was strange.  
But she smiled when she thought of them both, finally reunited in the greenhouse.

Serena was still very distraught over her sister’s placement in Slytherin, but they met in the afternoons after class whenever they could. Renuka often saw them in the grounds by the Quidditch pitch, flying on their brooms together. Once in awhile Serena would even appear in the library to meet up with Regula, who frequented it much more than she did. It was Renuka who had convinced her to do so. “I see Regula more often than you do because you never see fit to grace the library with your presence.” She had scolded Serena.  
Janeru sometimes accompanied Serena on these trips to the library. She would sit down with Renuka, Lyle and Kingsley, pretend she was studying for a few moments, before quickly beginning her merciless teasing of Lyle.  
She would put her feet up on the table, lean back in her chair, much to Lyle’s annoyance and say things like, “Hey Evans, that book must be almost as interesting as I am.”  
Or, “Is that star chart really so distressing, or does your brow always furrow like that when you study?”  
Kingsley would just laugh silently at Lyle, while Lyle’s neck got redder and redder and it started to creep up to his face and ears. Renuka sometimes told Janeru off, but she wasn’t really serious enough. It was only when Severa showed up that things got really nasty, especially if Serena noticed from where she was sitting with Regula. Then they might all be thrown out of the library.  
Janeru often was, especially when she tried to read over Lyle’s shoulder and he stood up angrily. Madam Pince would scold Janeru for disturbing faithfully studying students like Lyle and she would drag her out by the ears. Janeru still managed to smirk at Lyle as she was being dragged away, even Oooing sarcastically, or making kissing faces when Madam Pince spoke highly of him.  
Lyle still could not grasp why Renuka enjoyed the company of Potter or Black.  
“Lighten up, mate.” Said Kingsley. “They’re pretty funny and they’re great Quidditch players.”  
“But they’ve both got their heads up their arses.” Protested Lyle.  
“Lyle, language!” Said Renuka sarcastically.  
Kingsley was laughing. “You’re not wrong there, mate.”

* * *

On the first day of October, during the evening meal in the great hall, Dumbledore announced the arrival of a new student.  
River was a wizard of the Dene Nation in Northwest Territories, Canada. He grew up on the Dettah First Nations Reserve near Yellowknife, Northwest Territories. He was a part of an informal travelling school of witches and wizards that trekked the Peel Watershed in the Yukon towards the Mackenzie Delta in the Northwest Territories. This informal school spent the months of May through September in these parts, studying witchcraft and wizardry and the care and protection of the wilderness around them. The students were sorted into groups that were named after the rivers that fed into the peel river: Ogilvie, Blackstone, Hart, Wind, Bonnet Plume, and Snake.  
This Canadian Wizarding School was not registered with the International Confederation of Wizards. However, it had become well renowned within Canada. Young witches and wizards from all over the country, ranging from twelve to eighteen, would register with the esteemed Peel River Professors of Magic Association and get connected to the efficient side-along apparition network. This network transported each student to the correct location every year.  
During this trek the students were taught in three separate age categories: Seeds (age 12-13), Seedlings (Age 14-16), and Saplings (Age 17-18). Each group: Ogilvie, Blackstone, Hart, Wind, Bonnet Plume, and Snake, had a professor assigned to them, who was responsible for their care. All the groups rotated duties of hunting, fishing, gathering food, and dismantling and erecting shelters, as part of their training. When their group was not on duty they participated in these classes:  
Wildlife Observation and Protection  
The Convergence of Magical and Natural Travelling and Livelihood  
The Geography and Ecology of the Surrounding Land and Water  
Wand Wielding in the Wilderness (this included Charms and Transfiguration with application to and allowance for - use of natural surroundings)  
Astronomy and Aurora Borealis Channeling and Analysis  
The Brewing of Potions and Herbal Remedies (using the ingredients their natural and magical surroundings provided)  


River was a tall boy, with thick eyebrows and a long, black braid. He wore moccasins, ripped jeans, and a tanned moose hide vest with colourful bead work. He also sported a Ravenclaw tie, which he had tied around his head like a bandanna. His wand was tucked into the leather belt of his jeans and he had a guitar slung over his back. He was looking warily at the sea of pointed hats that surrounded him, as Dumbledore called him to the front of the room and announced that he was an exchange student. He would be joining Ravenclaw house and studying at Hogwarts for his sixth year. Everyone in the hall looked quite surprised. There were immediate rustlings and whisperings all throughout the cavernous room. No one could remember the last time they had received an exchange student. And from Canada too. Some Canadian witches and wizards had decided to study at Hogwarts instead of going to Ilvermorny in America. But this was different.  
Dumbledore described the unique trekking school of witchcraft and wizardry that River was a part of. Then he announced that River had offered to sing one of the school’s trekking songs by way of greeting.  
River pulled his guitar off his back and strummed it gently as he began to sing. His voice had a tender lilt and it was bright and clear and seemed to fill the whole room. It was a beautiful song, with a slow pulsing rhythm that he strummed steadily on his guitar. The song described the vast and majestic landscape of Northern Canada and Renuka felt that she had been transported there through his singing. It seemed to have a similar effect on the entire room. When he finished, everyone was very still, before bursting into loud applause.  
He nodded awkwardly and quickly took his seat at the Ravenclaw table. Renuka imagined how strange it must feel to be so far from home and put so suddenly in the spotlight. She glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw Chin-Hwa staring in awe at River. Quite a few Ravenclaw girls and boys were already questioning River avidly. But Chin-Hwa seemed content just to gaze at him.  


Renuka was feeling very tired and sore that evening. It was the day after her last transformation. It had been a brutal one. After the confines of her parents basement during the summer, the first time back in the shrieking shack had been quite an exciting one for the wolf, and this took its toll on her body. Dumbledore had also placed a few pieces of raw meat in different corners of the house as a welcome back gift. The wolf ravaged her way through the meat, tearing at floorboards and demolishing old furniture. Racing up and down the stairs, howling, snarling, biting and sharpening her teeth on the left over bones.  
She felt her muscles tightening and expanding throughout the day before each transformation and her jaws were extremely sore from so much gnawing and sharpening of teeth. With so much crashing about, Madam Pomphrey had to tend to purple bruises all over her body. The streaks of grey in her hair and the tired lines under her eyes only became more pronounced. There was no way she was able to go to classes for those three days. Especially since she started having small seizures and muscle spasms. This was a result of her wolf body growing rapidly, like her own changing body. She had finally gotten her real period over the last week of summer, and that growth had also affected her wolf body. She had been staying in the closed off section of the hospital wing, while Madam Pomphrey tended to her, so know one knew she was there. Her mother’s ‘illness’ was the excuse for her absence. She had only used this excuse a few times last year, when the wolf had started harming herself. But when she told the girls, they still found it strange that her mother was ill again.  
After supper, with the news of River still buzzing in the air, Renuka went up to bed early, propped up her pillows and curled under the covers with The Fellowship of the Ring.  
A few moments later, Serena burst into the room dramatically, striking a pose for Renuka as she entered.  
“Reny, reading in bed already? This is early, even for you.” She slipped her socks off and chucked them at Renuka, who managed to flick them away with her wand just in time.  
“You’re too quick for me, Ren.” Said Serena dramatically as she pulled her hair out of a thick bun on the top of her head. Renuka found herself watching as Serena shook out her hair with her hands, and ran them through her long, dark locks. Serena seemed to be chattering away about Quidditch, or something Janeru had said, but Renuka wasn’t really listening. Then Serena pulled off her robes and bounced around the room unabashedly. Renuka steered her eyes back to her book, but not before noticing the breasts that were growing a lot faster than her own. Serena pushed her dress-like pajama shirt over her head and jumped onto Renuka’s bed.  
“So what are we reading tonight?” She asked, curling up beside Renuka and blowing on a strand of her hair. She leaned her head on Renuka’s shoulder. Renuka couldn’t help tilting her nose just slightly to smell Serena’s hair.  
“Fellowship of the Ring. Would you like me to tell you what’s happened so far, or just read?” Renuka had taken to reading aloud to Serena whenever she was in a quiet enough mood to listen.  
“Oh just read. Your voice is deep and soothing and I’m exhausted after Quidditch training this afternoon. Our team is looking good this year. I wish the match was sooner. I wish we played one every week and -”  
“Would you like me to read?”  
“Oh yes, go ahead, sorry.” Said Serena yawning.  
Renuka had just started, when she found Serena’s big, blue eyes staring at her.  
“That strand of hair is quite grey today isn’t it? And your face looks so warn. Your eyes have dark circles under them. You look tired. Are you sure it was your mum that was sick and not you?”  
“Yes of course.” Snapped Renuka, feeling uncomfortable at the way Serena was looking at her with those deep blue eyes. “It was just tiring that’s all. To see her. To take care of her and all that.”  
“Is she alright?” Asked Serena.  
“She’s alright now, but its a terminal illness, so she feels the pain quite often,” Renuka lied.  
“I see.” Said Serena. “Just don’t strain yourself too much. You have your studies to worry about.”  
“Since when did you care about my studies, or anybody else’s?” Asked Renuka incredulously.  
“Well...” Said Serena, absently tracing Renuka’s arm. “You’ve got a reputation to keep up and we need someone to be on top of things. Who will help me with my potions essays, or my herbology journal, or take notes in history of magic for us? And lets not forget my atrocious grammar.” Serena grinned mischievously.  
“Oh please.” Groaned Renuka.  
“What’s this?” Asked Serena. Her finger stopped at a tender spot on Renuka’s arm where there was a feint remnant of a bruise Madam Pomphrey hadn’t quite been able to erase.  
“Bruise I guess. Must’ve happened a little while ago. I don’t remember getting it.”  
‘Really? I always remember where I get my bruises. They’re battle scars, good for story telling. And this one looks quite big. Are you sure you don’t remember?”  
“I’m sure.” Renuka snapped again. “Are we reading? Or is this interrogate Renuka time?”  
“Reny, I’m not interrogating you. You just had a bruise and I wondered why.” Serena pouted.  
“Yes, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Renuka rolled her eyes at Serena’s adorable pout.  
“Ooo I’m right am I?” Teased Serena. “Those words sound good on you. You should say them more often.” She grinned and poked Renuka in the stomach.  
“Stop that.” Renuka giggled.  
“Ha! Made you laugh.”  
She started tickling her, but Renuka winced when she hit a sensitive spot on her hip bone, just above her underwear line. She tried to smile again, but Serena wasn't fooled.  
“What?” She lifted up Renuka’s shirt to find another bruise that Madam Pomphrey hadn’t been able to erase completely. Serena touched it very gently and Renuka shuddered slightly.  
“Come on Renuka. What’s wrong? Why do you have bruises when all you do is sit around reading and studying?”  
Renuka was searching frantically for an excuse. “That’s not true. Lyle, Kingsley and I often practice new jinxes and hexes in empty classrooms. Sometimes it gets a little rough and we’re thrown across desks, or we knock into chairs. It must've happened then.”  
“I see.” Said Serena, not looking quite convinced. She was still touching the bruise very gently and Renuka’s skin was starting to feel tingly. She pushed Serena’s hand away and pulled her shirt down.  
“Can I please read now?”  
“Oh fine.” Said Serena dramatically, languishing back down on the bed.  
They read for a little while, until Serena started drifting off. Renuka nudged her quietly, but she only nestled closer, wrapping her arms around Renuka's waist. It felt rather cozy, but Renuka thought it best Serena move back to her own bed.  
“Come on Serena. I can’t sleep with your big bulk on me.”  
“Are you calling me fat?” Serena muttered.  
“Come on. We’re both tired.”  
“Oh alright.” And Serena got up reluctantly and went to her own bed. 

* * *

River felt overwhelmed as he was led to Ravenclaw Tower by a huge crowd of Ravenclaws, still pestering him with questions. He answered them all briefly, trying to be polite. But his jaw clenched as yet another person asked, “what do you think of Hogwarts?” All he wanted to do was sleep.  
In the dorm room he was assigned, the other boys were changing unabashedly and joking around noisily. Except for one boy. He had soft, fluffy black hair that swept across his brow. He had already changed and was sitting on the edge of his bed, in blue silk pajamas, tending to a small plant in a pot by his bedside table. He looked up at River and smiled, blushing slightly.  
He had an adorable smile, River had to admit, and his eyes were warm and welcoming. River smiled too, but turned away shyly to remove his clothes, pulling off his vest to reveal broad shoulders and a muscular back. He took off his pants and stood only in his boxer shorts, feeling self conscious.  
The boy, it seemed, had been watching, but quickly turned back to his plant as River glanced over at him.  
River was too exhausted to think of anything anymore, so he threw himself down on the bed and fell asleep.

It was the weekend, so he slept in the next morning. When he woke up, all the other boys were gone, except for the silk pajama boy. He was still scrunched up in a ball on his bed, fast asleep.  
River sat at the edge of his own bed, took out his guitar almost out of habit and began to strum it quietly, still only in his boxer shorts.  
The boy eventually woke up and smiled when he saw River playing the guitar.  
“Good morning.” Said River absently, still strumming.  
“Good morning.” Said the boy, smiling sleepily at him.“I’ve never woken up to guitar before.”  
“I hope I didn’t wake you.”  
“Oh no. Its nice.” The boy blushed slightly, covering it with a yawn. “I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet. I’m Chin-Hwa.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Said River, offering a smile.  
“You too.” Said Chin-Hwa. He rubbed his eyes and got slowly out of bed. He picked up his wand and bent over the potted plant at his bedside table. River watched as he muttered a spell and water dripped out of the tip of his wand onto the plant. The plant had clusters of tiny, pale pink flowers that crowned its small forest of pointy leaves. River could smell a faint fragrance from where he sat.  
“What kind of plant is that?” He asked, still strumming his guitar gently.  
“Its a Valeriana officinalis.” Said Chin-Hwa. “It helps me sleep.”  
“That’s quite a name.” Said River. “I like its scent.”  
“Yeah, it can be a little overpowering though. The other guys always complain about it, but Madam Pomphrey gave me permission to use it because it helps me with my anxiety. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” Said River. He was impressed by the casual way that Chin-Hwa mentioned his anxiety. “I had a great sleep last night,” he grinned. “Do you think it affected me?”  
“I doubt it.” Said Chin-Hwa, but he was smiling too. “It only works if its in close proximity to your head.” He put his wand down and walked over to River, sitting down on the edge of his bed. River noticed that the sweet scent of the plant lingered on Chin-Hwa.  
“You’re really good.” Chin-Hwa said, gesturing at his guitar. “And that song you sang last night. I could listen to your voice forever.” He blushed again, as he said this.  
“Thanks.” Said River. “I know loads like that one. We sing them all the time on our treks, especially around our camping fires at night.”  
“That sounds amazing, being outdoors like that. Herbology’s my favourite class because we’re surrounded by diverse vegetation, but we’re still stuck in a greenhouse most of the time. This must be weird for you, confined in a castle like this.”  
River smiled. “A bit weird, yeah. But I live on a Reserve, back home. So I know what its like to be confined by a place..and by other things..” He trailed off, silent for a moment. “We certainly don’t have any castles though. I like this castle, its like a force of nature.”  
Chin-Hwa smiled brightly, revealing two dimples. “I never thought of it that way.” He too was silent for a moment, mesmerized by River’s quiet guitar strums. “Can you sing me another song?” He asked abruptly.  
River grinned at him. “Its a little early for singing.”  
“Oh yes, sorry, you’re right, of course, I just-”  
River cut him off, “its fine, I’ll sing you another.”  
He began a slower ballad, with single, gentle strums. His voice was still husky from sleep, but he closed his eyes, remembering home.  
Chin-Hwa was sitting very still beside him, watching him with his soft, brown eyes. He clapped loudly when the song was done.  
“Wow.” He murmured. “Thank you.” He reached out a finger to trace the carvings on the guitar, but quickly drew it back. “Oh sorry, I just - those are really beautiful.”  
“Don’t worry, you can touch it if you like. I carved them.”  
“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever carved anything in my life.”  
“No? Can you play?”  
“What? Guitar? Oh no! I can play a bit of piano.”  
“Piano eh? Now there’s an instrument I haven’t heard in awhile. Is there a piano around here?”  
“There’s one in our common room, but I don’t know. I don’t like playing in front of people.”  
“Well, you’ll have to play for me at some point.” Said River, as Chin-Hwa continued to examine his guitar. “Do you want to try this old thing?”  
“The guitar? Oh I couldn’t.”  
“Sure.” River handed it to him. He held it gingerly.  
“That’s it. Now put your fingers like this.” He began to move Chin-Hwa’s fingers onto the strings to form a C chord. Chin-Hwa flinched slightly at River’s touch, but he slowly relaxed.  
His hands were very soft. “Now strum the chord.” River directed.  
Chin-Hwa strummed his very first chord proudly. “Sweet! Show me another.” He was bending intently over the guitar now, his hair in his eyes.  
River had the impulse to brush the hair out of Chin-Hwa’s eyes, but quickly adjusted his fingers on the strings instead.  
Chin-Hwa kept strumming and River kept adjusting his fingers. He was laughing now as he strummed in a frenzy. It sounded too twangy, but he was getting it.  
They were sitting quite close and the room felt very warm, but just as Chin-Hwa lifted his head and they looked at each other, the other boys barged loudly into the room.  
“Oi! Is River teaching you guitar, Chin-Hwa? Damn! I need to learn me some guitar.” Said the boy named Trevor.  
“Hey River, mate. You should’ve seen the way some of the Ravenclaw girls were looking at you after you played last night. If only I could play guitar. I’ve been trying for ages to get girls to look at me like that.” Said the boy named Eddie.  
“Oh come off it Eddie! Roseanne wouldn’t look at you like that if you were the son of John Lennon.” Said Trevor.  
Eddie blushed wildly at the mention of Roseanne and he elbowed Trevor in the stomach. Chin-Hwa seemed to be used to this type of display, and he and River exchanged looks of amused annoyance.  
“Its not really about the guitar though, is it?” Said the third boy, Jack. “Its the singing that’ll make ‘em swoon. And you’ve got that down, River, mate.”  
“Ha! I’d like to see you sing in front of the whole school like that, Jack.” Laughed Trevor. “You’d make ‘em swoon, with fright!”  
“Yeah, yeah very funny arsehole! But seriously River, mate, you should come to the great hall.” Said Jack. “You don’t wanna miss the ultimate Hogwarts breakfast!”  
“Yeah, the house elves sure know how to cook a good meal.” Said Eddie, rubbing his stomach.  
“I’m down for seconds.” Said Trevor, eagerly.  
“You’re always down for seconds.” Mumbled Chin-Hwa.  
“What are house elves?” Asked River.  
This started Chin-Hwa and the other boys into a heated debate about house elf rights.  
River had a feeling that the year ahead would be full of surprises. He watched with avid interest as Chin-Hwa passionately defended the rights of creatures that River had not even known the existence of a moment before.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Renuka got her period and she was feeling particularly grouchy. The wolf inside did not know how to react to her feminine bodily changes. Her muscles began to harden as if the wolf was fooled and thought that the full moon was that night.  
She had difficulty controlling her temper when Professor Aquarius taunted her in class. She clutched her quill so tightly, trying desperately not to talk back to him, that it snapped clean in half.  
Serena raised her eyebrows at her. She scowled back.  
After class as they were walking to lunch, Serena asked, “Are you good, Ren? You looked like you wanted to murder Professor Aquarius where he stood. I was honestly scared. Hey Jan, did you see her snap her quill?”  
“Hmm..” Said Janeru absently.  
“Janeru was too busy staring at Lyle.” Giggled Patty.  
Just then a group of fifth year boys walked past them and one of them openly ogled Serena. He winked at her and made a comment to all of his friends. They all laughed and glanced back at her.  
Serena was blushing furiously, but before she could even say anything, Renuka said loudly, “I’m sorry WHAT?”  
The boys all turned to look at her, and she marched straight up to the boy. He laughed, looking down at her. “Whats your problem sweetheart?”  
“My problem?! How dare you look at my friend like that! How dare you make sport of her body to your friends? And don’t think you can just look down on me!” Without thinking, she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his robes. She lifted him off the ground, her muscles tightening, her rage growing, and she threw him across the hall.  
Patty screamed, Janeru gasped and Serena shouted, “Holy fuck, Renuka!”  
All of the boys were gaping and backing away. One of them hurried over to where the boy lay. He was fine, just bruised and embarrassed.  
“What the hell, bitch?” He said angrily as his friend helped him up.  
“Bitch!” Shouted Renuka, and she started towards him again, but Serena pulled her back. “Whoa there, I think you’ve had your say, Ren.”  
Janeru was laughing now, though Patty still looked pale.  
“That’s what you get, arsehole! Maybe if you pick on someone your own size next time, you might not get thrown across the room.” Janeru taunted, clutching her stomach with laughter, as the four girls turned away, heading to the great hall for lunch.  
Serena pulled a middle finger at him before they turned the corner. She clutched Renuka’s arm tightly, dragging her until they were out of sight. She let go, panting. She hadn’t really been holding Renuka back. Renuka had just begrudgingly allowed herself to be dragged away before she did any more harm, though her muscles were still pulsing with energy.  
“Umm thanks dude.” Said Serena, as Renuka scowled at her again, crossing her arms. “But what the hell was that? When did you suddenly get the strength of a troll?”  
“Yeah, that was wicked cool, Ren.” Said Janeru, still grinning.  
“A little scary, though.” Said Patty, looking at Renuka warily for the first time.  
Renuka shrugged. “Whatever.” And she continued walking towards the great hall.  
Serena stepped in front of her, her eyes bright and inquisitive, her hands on her hips. Renuka couldn’t quite meet those blue eyes.  
“Whatever won’t cut it, Ren. You just threw a guy twice your size.”  
“I know. I was pissed. No one gets to look at you like that.”  
“Boys look at me like that all the time, Ren. You won’t be able to stop every one of them. But that’s very noble of you.” Said Serena, smiling slyly at her.  
“You can’t just let boys make sport of your body, Serena.” Renuka scolded, trying not to get lured in by Serena’s smile. “Especially upper year boys. They’re looking for trouble with us younger girls, because the upper year girls know better.”  
“Are you saying I don’t know better?” It was Serena’s turn to snap. “Are you saying I would be lured in by one of those douche bags? Ha!” She tossed her head back. “That’s a laugh.”  
“Oh come on you two!” Said Janeru. “Now that we’ve cleared up that Renuka has super strength, can we please go eat lunch!”

The girls bugged her about it for the rest of the day. Asking her to snap her lunch goblet in half, or crunch an apple into an apple core, or carry all their school bags, or pick up professor one of the professors.  
But over the next few days as Quidditch practices increased, due to the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Janeru and Serena completely forgot about it, or at least put it from their minds for the time being.  
It was Patty who actually asked her a few days later, when Renuka was helping her with a potions essay, “Was it some sort of spell?”  
“What?” Asked Renuka, though she knew exactly what Patty was asking about.  
“You know, when you picked up that fifth year boy. It was magic, right?”  
Renuka hesitated. “I think so.” She said, trying to sound convincing, but also casual. “I was pretty angry, and I must have done a spell without thinking or something.”  
“But is that even possible, when you’re not holding your wand?” Asked Patty.  
“It must be.” Said Renuka, shrugging and trying to act as though it wasn’t a big deal at all. “We are witches after all. So there’s magic in us, whether we have wands or not.”  
“I suppose.” Said Patty, looking a little confused, and not entirely convinced.

Renuka felt strange permanent shifts happening in her body. She knew her senses were more acute, but the strength of a wolf, was that really a side effect? Was that really something permanent? Because it did feel as if she was getting stronger. The other day she’d beaten both Lyle and Kingsley in an arm wrestle. It was a weird feeling. For she had never really desired this kind of strength. She wasn’t sporty, or particularly aggressive like Serena or Janeru.

The day of the Quidditch match was the day of the first full moon. She knew she had to go to the match. She promised Serena and Janeru that she would.  
As she and Patty sat in the stands, she hoped that the game wouldn’t go on for too long. B  
But the game was long, and suspenseful. Both teams were at their fiercest. There was quite the competition between the beaters, and Serena made a show of mocking the Slytherin beaters. Her swing was particularly vicious. Renuka marvelled at the strength of her arms. Serena was getting stronger too, but she lifted weights, and had a punching bag in their room. It wasn’t fair. Renuka hadn’t asked for this. Serena wanted it.  
Janeru and Narcissa had many close calls, flying neck in neck, watching each other like hawks.  
But all of a sudden it was getting dark, the game was tied at 60 points, and the snitch was no where to be seen.  
She had to go. What was she going to do? She tapped Patty’s arm. “Patty, I’m not feeling well. I think I need to go.”  
“Are you sure? Its all happening! And Serena and Janeru will be so disappointed.”  
“I know. Tell them I’m sorry.” Said Renuka. She couldn’t waste any more time, the night was deepening. She turned quickly away, and rushed from the stands. No one noticed, everyone had their eyes glued on the game.

Once she left the stadium, she began to run through the trees, in the darkness, towards the whomping willow, where Madam Pomphrey would be waiting furiously.  
But Madam Pomphrey was not furious, just tired. She had a lot of Quidditch injuries to deal with that night. She smiled at Renuka.  
“Don’t worry. You have plenty of time until moonrise.” She handed her a glass of refreshing liquid that she always brewed up for Renuka before her first transformation. It helped to ease the pain.  
Renuka entered the tunnel, and walked steadily on in the darkness, her sharp eyes quickly adjusting. She wasn’t afraid of the dark, only the solitude. She imagined she could still hear the shouts from the Quidditch pitch, the sounds of the crowd, the crack of Serena’s bat hitting a bludger, the whoosh of air as Janeru and Narcissa whizzed by, so close to the stands.  
When she reached the shack and the door locked behind her, she removed all her clothes and hid them under a loose floor board. Completely naked, she climbed the creaky stairs to her favourite room at the top of the house. The bed was large, though the mattress, pillows and blankets were full of holes and large rips. The floor was covered in feathers and tufts of wool. It appeared as if it had snowed inside the room. Compared with the rest of the shabby contents of the house, which she had slowly demolished with her claws and teeth, the havoc she reeked upon this room, actually made it look rather beautiful. She climbed up onto the bed and as she sat there in complete and utter silence, naked and alone, she did not think of ghosts, or skeletons, or devils, coming out of the shadows to haunt her. She thought of her utter aloneness. She knew she was alone. She knew that the only creature that haunted this place was her. And as she thought about this she hugged herself, shrinking back into the torn pillows. She cried. She sobbed uncontrollably. After a little while she fell asleep.  
When she awoke she realized she must have thrown herself onto the floor, for she was lying there, rigid, and twitching. Moonlight was beginning to creep through the cracks in the boarded up windows. Her whole body was shaking, and she gripped the floor, digging her nails into it, clenching her jaws, her mind running wild, rushing with thoughts of her friends faces as she tried to grip onto her reality, tried to cling to her human intelligence for a little longer. She always did this, though she had learned to stop fighting the other changes. Her mind would never stop fighting for control. But she could feel her thoughts muddling together, her friend’s faces disappearing, replaced by sensation, hunger, fierce freedom. Renuka was choked into silence by the bonds of her darkening subconscious and the wolf broke free, howling at the night, howling at the walls, as shafts of moonlight filtered through the cracks, and the wolf’s fur glinted sliver. Her gaping maw was bejewelled with pointed teeth, her claws sharpened and shining.

The game ended just as the moon rose, the snitch glinting in the silvery light, Narcissa’s hair shimmering, a curtain of silver, it flashed in front of Janeru’s eyes, and Narcissa snatched up the snitch a second before Janeru could reach it. The roar was deafening from the Slytherin crowd and no one could hear the painful howling of a wolf in captivity, or a girl held captive within that wolf.  
There was fierce name calling on the field and both Janeru and Serena had to be dragged away by their teammates.

A short while later they burst out of the changes rooms, cross, sweaty and exhausted, to find Patty waiting for them.  
“I’m so sorry.” Said Patty. “It was so unfair really. Narcissa’s hair getting in the way like that. You would’ve gotten it for sure, Jan.”  
“Yeah I know, Pats.” Janeru snapped.  
“Where’s Reny?” Asked Serena, looking furious, and even more terrifying then Janeru.  
“She wasn’t feeling well. She had to leave.” Said Patty timidly.  
“What? She just left the game! I can’t believe this!”  
“She didn’t miss much, I suppose.” Said Janeru, suddenly looking very glum.  
“Oi mate, don’t say that.” Said Serena, gripping Janeru’s shoulder. “We played well. You played well. Renuka has no right to just desert the game like that. Are you sure she was really sick Patty?”  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention.”  
“Ugh, what is with that girl? Haven’t you guys noticed there’s been something off with her. Like I know her mom’s really sick and everything, but she seems so tired and cross lately. And those weird grey hairs she keeps getting. And she had these big purple bruises last week.”  
“Bruises?” Questioned Janeru. “From what? Lifting that Fifth year boy?” Janeru half smiled when she remembered this.  
“No silly, it was before that. But that was weird too! I’m the one that lifts weights around here. Since when does she get the super strength anyway?”  
“She said it was just magic, or a spell or something.” Said Patty very quietly.  
“When did she say that?” Asked Serena.  
“Well, I thought it was weird too, so I asked her when she was helping me with potions, and that’s what she said.”  
“That’s such bullshit, there’s no spells like that.” Said Serena. “Come on, lets go find her, and get the truth.”  
“What if she’s really sick though?” Said Patty. “We shouldn’t bother her.”  
“Oh please, she’ll be fine. We’re the ones that just lost the game to the fucking Slytherins.”  
As they marched back up to the castle by the light of the moon, Serena saw Regula laughing with some other Slytherin first years, no doubt they were gloating over the game. She clenched her fists tightly and faced straight ahead, not wanting to catch her little sister’s eye.  
Janeru also seemed to have noticed this, and she put a hand on Serena’s shoulder.  
“Do you think Renuka’s in bed?” Janeru asked Serena, trying to distract her.  
“I guess we’ll find out.”  
They burst into the Gryffindor common room, which was full of the sadness of defeat, and rushed upstairs to their dormitory. They barged into the room and Serena shouted,  
“Guess what! We lost.” There was no response.  
They tore back the curtains of her bed, but it was empty.  
“Hmm, that is strange. She must be in the hospital wing then.” Said Janeru.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, there were quite a few students sleeping in the hospital beds, one of the students had a bright green nose. But there was no sign of Renuka, and there was no sign of Madam Pomphrey either.  
“Do you think she might have gone home to see her mom? That’s happened a few times before.”  
Serena was silent for a moment, thinking intently. “Didn’t she say that she was the one not feeling well, Patty? She didn’t say anything about her mom.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Should we wait and ask Madam Pomphrey?”  
“No, she probably won’t be back for ages. I saw her tending to the broken nose of that Slytherin arsehole I bludgered in the face.” Serena laughed harshly.  
“Oh yeah, I remember that.” Said Patty. “Blood went flying out of his nose. Even though it was dark we could all see it because of the full moon. It was pretty gross.”  
“Fucking awesome though.” Said Serena. “Too bad Renuka missed it.”  
“At least she didn’t see me miss the snitch.” Janeru mumbled.  
Serena punched her shoulder. “It was the moon’s fault mate, for glinting off Narcissa’s hair like that. Anyway, I say we go back to our room and wait up to see if she comes back.”

They waited for a few hours. Patty eventually fell asleep. But Serena and Janeru, though exhausted by the game, were too cross to be tired.  
Serena took to her punching bag with a new vigour. Her eyes fierce.  
Janeru sulked on her bed, flipping through some old Witch Weekly magazines. She was trying not to think of Lyle, and how he was probably gloating at her failure with his beautiful green eyes. It was Narcissa’s stupid hair, and the stupid moon. She looked out the window at the full moon. It smiled menacingly down at her. The full moon. The full moon. Why was that significant? It was bad luck, that’s what it was. But why did Renuka leave? Was that bad luck too?  
Serena suddenly stopped her furious punching. She was panting hard and swaying a little. She too was looking at the full moon. And then she turned and looked at Janeru.

“The full moon.” Said Janeru.

“The full moon.” Said Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

Renuka emerged from the whomping willow as the sun was just beginning to filter through the trees. Madam Pomphrey wasn’t there. Sometimes this happened, and Madam Pomphrey had warned her specifically that she might not be there, because the hospital wing was very busy, and there would be quite a few Quidditch injuries to attend to. She had instructed Renuka to come straight to the hospital wing if there were any big bruises or scratches. There were a few, but nothing her robes couldn’t cover, and she wanted to sneak back into her bed and catch a few hours of sleep. It was Sunday after all.  
She felt extremely sore as she walked back to the castle and her eyes had trouble adjusting to the rising sunlight. She wondered about the Quidditch match. She felt certain that Gryffindor must have won.

She reached Gryffindor tower and walked up the spiralling stone stairs to her dormitory. She began to open the door very quietly, but when she entered she found all three girls wide awake and sitting on Patty’s bed. They all turned around abruptly when she entered, and Serena jumped off Patty’s bed.  
“Umm...” Renuka fumbled, “why are you-”  
“Where were you?” Serena pointed at her accusingly. The other girls were looking at her very intently.  
“I told Patty I wasn’t feeling well, I...” She searched her mind frantically for an explanation. “I spent the night in the hospital wing. Anyways how was the game?”  
“We lost.” Said Janeru quickly.  
“But that doesn’t matter.” Said Serena, walking towards Renuka. “Because you’re lying.”  
Fear filled Renuka’s stomach. She did not meet Serena’s gaze and quickly walked towards her bed. Serena let her do this, but she followed her.  
“I’m sorry that you lost.” Said Renuka, trying again to change the subject. “What happened?”  
Janeru looked as if she wanted to say something, but Serena cut her off.“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is where you were last night.”  
Renuka sighed. She sat on the edge of her bed. Serena stood in front of her. The other girls still sat on Patty’s bed, watching her, waiting.  
“I told you.” She said, bending to take off her shoes. “I was in the hospital wing.”  
“No you weren’t.” Said Janeru.  
“We went there last night, and you weren’t there.” Said Patty. “We thought maybe you went home to see your mom.”  
“Yet here you are.” Said Serena, her eyes flashing.  
“Look, why do you all care so much?” Renuka snapped.  
“Because you’re keeping secrets from us.” Said Serena.  
“That super strength.” Said Patty. “That wasn’t just magic was it?”  
“And the bruises.” Said Serena. “The grey hairs.” She reached forwards, and Renuka flinched, but Serena only touched her cheek gently.  
“Where did you get this scar, Ren?”  
Renuka pushed Serena’s hand away, touching the spot. There was a long scar down the side of her cheek. She had not realized it was there. She must’ve gotten so used to getting them. Why hadn’t she gone straight to Madam Pomphrey?  
She looked up at Serena. Her blue eyes were very tender and they searched her face, looking for answers.  
She couldn’t take it. She turned away from their inquisitive faces and buried her face in her pillow. She began to cry again, and she couldn’t stop it.  
Then she felt the mattress sinking, as all of them crowded around her on her bed, and Serena began rubbing her back.  
“What is it, Reny? Please tell us. We want to help.”  
Renuka’s head shot up, and she pushed away Serena’s hand.  
“You can’t help. None of you can help! All of you just need to mind your own business. Its better that way.” She pushed them all aside and got off of the bed. But before she could walk away, Serena asked,  
“Don’t you trust us, Ren?”  
Renuka’s stiff shoulders fell, but she did not turn around. “I....of course I trust you.”  
“Then why won’t you tell us?” Said Janeru quietly.  
“Whatever it is,” Said Patty, “we won’t be angry.”  
Renuka hugged herself, trying to fight back the gulping tears. “But you will. I know you will.”  
Serena stood up. “I come from the most horrible, hateful family on this planet, but none of you hate me. None of you are angry with me, or blame me. So why would we do that to you?”  
“Because its different.” Said Renuka quietly, still not turning around.  
“How is it different?” Asked Janeru.  
“Because..because I’m a....” Renuka felt all the shame building up inside her, choking her. She was lost, drowning in so much shame and fear. But she so desperately wanted to tell them, wanted to believe that they would accept her. She wanted to let go of some of the loneliness. But she couldn’t. How could she?  
She clenched her fists, tears falling silently over the scar that she had not even noticed.  
She turned to face them. “I’m a werewolf.” She whispered fiercely. Ready for the arrows, ready for the blows, for the taunting, shunning words.  
But Serena ran to her, and wrapped her arms tightly around her, and Janeru and Patty weren’t far behind. They formed a shield around her, they were her lifeboat. And she felt her breathing relax, as their arms enveloped her.  
In that moment, she finally felt like she wasn’t alone any more. Relief washed over her, and she cried and laughed at the same time, suddenly feeling smothered.  
“You’re choking me.” She breathed.  
“Oh sorry.” They all said, pulling back.  
“We knew.” Said Serena.  
“We figured it out.” Said Janeru.  
“I didn’t. They told me.” Said Patty.  
“Wait WHAT?! What do you mean you knew? When did you know? What?”  
Serena laughed. “Just a few hours ago. Jan and I were looking at the full moon and we put two and two together. It all makes sense now.”  
“Well then why were you questioning me like that?” Said Renuka, crossing her arms.  
“Because we wanted you to tell us.” Said Janeru.  
“We wanted you to confide in us.” Said Serena.  
“Oh.” Said Renuka, she suddenly felt ashamed for a different reason. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I should’ve known you wouldn’t care.”  
“But of course we care.” Said Janeru. “We think its so cool! But also, it must be terrible for you. But you’ve got all these cool battle scars and super strength and stuff.”  


The rest of the morning they sat on Renuka’s bed, too excited to sleep, pestering her with questions about everything. Where she went for her transformations, how she was let into Hogwarts in the first place, if all the teacher’s knew about it and so forth. They asked to see some of her bruises, but she felt a little shy about it all.  
Surprisingly, Serena was the most quiet out of all of them. Renuka had her head in Serena’s lap, and Serena was content to stroke her hair and listen intently.  
When Renuka mentioned Professor Aquarius, Serena spoke up. “That bastard! I knew there was a reason I hated him.”  
Renuka smiled.

When they finally went down to breakfast, Renuka warned them all that they had to keep quiet about it in public.  
“If even one student found out, they might tell their parents, or tell some other students who’d tell their parents, and then next minute the parents would be contacting Dumbledore, making threats, and he would have to expel me.”  
“Whoa don’t worry, Ren.” Said Janeru. “We won’t breathe a word.”

She had to part with them a little later as she had promised to study with Lyle and Kingsley in the library.  
She was beaming and cheery, as they discussed their star charts.  
“What’s up with you?” Asked Kingsley.  
“Yeah, why this sudden cheeriness?” Questioned Lyle. “I thought you’d be so glum, what with Gryffindor loosing spectacularly and Potter missing the snitch to Narcissa Black.”  
“Yeah, Gryffindor tower must be pretty miserable.” Said Kingsley. “The only one who seems remotely happy about Gryffindor’s loss is Lyle here. All the Ravenclaws are bummed out too.” He punched Lyle’s arm playfully.  
“What? I can’t be happy that my arch nemesis played like shit.” Said Lyle.  
“Watch it Lyle! Janeru played well, and so did the whole Gryffindor team.” Renuka snapped, looking at him sharply. “And you certainly know a lot about the game for someone who hates Quidditch.”  
“Yeah whatever.” Said Lyle, not meeting her eyes.  
“She’s your arch nemesis now mate?” Asked Kingsley, chuckling at him.  
Renuka caught sight of Regula Black sitting at another study table at the far end of the library, chatting animatedly with another first year Slytherin. She wondered if Serena had spoken to her in awhile.

Later that day she questioned Serena about this. They were back in their dorm playing exploding snap.  
“That brat. She was probably gloating over our defeat.” Said Serena.  
“Don’t talk about her like that.” Said Renuka. “She’s still your sister and I know she adores you.”  
“No she doesn’t. Not anymore.” Said Serena.  
“Oh come on, don’t say that Serena.” Piped in Janeru.  
“You should talk to her.” Said Patty.  
“Look, what I do or do not do with my sister is none of your bleeding business okay.”  
“I think it is.” Said Renuka. “I like your sister and I don’t think she deserves the silent treatment from you.”  
“You barely know her.” Snapped Serena. “And I don’t see you chatting it up with her.”  
“That’s not my job is it. Its your job to let your little sister know that you’re still there for her when she needs you.”  
“She doesn’t need me anymore.” Said Serena quietly.  
“Of course she does.” Said Janeru.  
“Just promise us you’ll say something to her this week.” Said Renuka.  
Serena glared at her. “Oh fine. But only because it’ll make you stop nagging me.”  
Renuka rolled her eyes. Then she caught sight of the darkening sky out of the window.  
“Um..well..” She stuttered awkwardly. “I’ve gotta go and uh...meet Madam Pomphrey in a few minutes.”  
“That’s right.” Said Janeru, slapping her forehead. “Three full moons. And last night was the first one.”  
“We’re coming.” Said Serena.  
“Whoa there. No you’re not.” Said Renuka.  
“Um yeah we are.” Said Serena and Janeru. Patty nodded, though she looked a little less certain.  
“Are you guys crazy! Its too dangerous. And Madam Pomphrey would never let you. She’ll be mad enough that you found out. No one is supposed to know.”  
“Who says Madam Pomphrey has to know we found out.” Said Janeru.  
“Yeah. We’ll use Janeru’s invisibility cloak and follow you. I’m dying to see how you tame the whomping willow tree.” Said Serena.  
Renuka crossed her arms, looking stubborn.  
“I don’t know, maybe we shouldn’t.” Said Patty nervously.  
“Patty’s right.” Said Renuka.  
“Come on Patty, its perfectly safe.” Said Janeru.  
“You can’t stop us.” Said Serena, crossing her arms, her blue eyes flashing at Renuka.  
“Oh fine.” Said Renuka. “But you better hurry, cause I’ve got to go.” And she rushed out of their dorm room.

The three girls walked nonchalantly out of Gryffindor tower, with the invisibility cloak tucked inside Janeru’s robes.  
They waited behind a suit of armour outside the hospital wing, until Madam Pomphrey and Renuka emerged.  
Madam Pomphrey was prattling on about something, and was walking slightly ahead of Renuka.  
Renuka caught sight of Serena’s face poking out from behind the suit of armour, and Serena winked at her. She blushed and hurried to catch up with Madam Pomphrey.  
When they exited the castle, the three girls followed, now shrouded by the invisibility cloak.  
They continued clumsily towards the whomping willow, and watched curiously as Renuka touched a knot on the tree that calmed its shuddering branches and opened up a door in its trunk.  
“You’re getting quite good at this, Renuka. Soon you won’t even need me to walk you here.” They heard Madam Pomphrey say, as she handed her a steaming goblet to drink.  
“I won’t be able to come tomorrow morning.” Madam Pomphrey continued. “I hope you don’t mind. Dumbledore said that its alright, as you’re so responsible about everything. There might be a meaty treat waiting.”  
Renuka felt her mouth watering shamefully. “Thank you.” She said, and she walked stiffly into the darkness.  
As soon as Madam Pomphrey was out of sight, the girls thew off the cloak.  
“Lets go.” Said Serena eagerly.  
“Umm, I thought we were just going to wait out here for her.” Said Patty.  
“Yeah, what are you talking about Serena?” Asked Janeru.  
“Oh come on. The Shack is locked. I just want to see how long the tunnel is. I know where the knot in the tree is.” She made a run at the tree and pressed the same spot that Renuka had pressed. The tree shuddered and froze, and the door in its trunk opened. “Come on. We can wear the invisibility cloak.”  
“Oh fine.” Said Janeru, walking forwards. “Come on Patty.” She dragged Patty towards the tree, and they all clambered through the hole into complete darkness. They threw the invisibility cloak over themselves as the door shut behind them.  
The tunnel was long and they stumbled quite a bit. It felt like hours until they finally reached a sturdy door at the end of it. It was locked as Renuka had said. But Serena peered through the keyhole and she could just see into the shabby interior of the shack. Shafts of moonlight were seeping through cracks in its boarded windows.  
Suddenly she heard a great howling roar, and all three girls jumped. They heard snarling and shuffling and scraping. And then a great, grey beast tore down the creaking stair case, and Serena dropped to the ground beside Janeru and Patty, breathing hard.  
The three girls clutched hands tightly. The wolf growled and whimpered as it tore through the house. There were great crashes and bangs, and snapping of jaws. It came very close to the door a few times. But the girls knew that Dumbledore had put the locking spell on that door himself.  
Serena sat very still at every terrifying sound. Janeru winced and Patty jumped in fright.  
“Oh I can’t stand it any longer.” Whispered Patty. “Lets go. Please.”  
“No.” Said Serena stubbornly, clenching her jaw. “We’re staying right here until morning.”  
“Come on Serena. We can wait for her at the end of the tunnel, or outside.”  
“We’re staying right here.” Said Serena.  
Janeru sighed, she wasn’t going to leave Serena. Patty shivered, but she wouldn’t go by herself. So they all stayed. Listening to the howling and the scraping of huge claws. No one looked through the keyhole again. Eventually Patty fell asleep, and Janeru followed soon after. They both leaned against Serena, who sat rigidly against the door. She too closed her eyes, but she never fell asleep.  
The door was thick and the wolf could not smell their scent. Though the girls had never thought of this possibility.

* * *

Renuka found herself lying halfway up the stairs. Her whole body ached with pain. She could feel every bruise, every scratch. Her back dug into the dented, wooden stairs. She sat up and stifled a cry of pain. This time she felt the scarring on her face. She looked at her hands. Their was blood crusting around her nails. She got up very slowly, gripping the broken stair rail. There was a line of blood running down her inner thigh. It must have dripped out of her vagina. That had never happened before. There was blood crusting around her toe nails as well. Her teeth were throbbing with pain. She managed to find her clothes behind the loose floorboard at the foot of the stairs. She pulled out her wand clumsily, her vision blurred, and she pressed it against the lock on the door, breathing a spell that only her intelligent mind could comprehend. The door opened and she stumbled out, falling straight into Serena’s arms. She blacked out.

A few moments later she awoke to the girls chanting her name quietly. Janeru and Patty were holding her hands gently and her head was in Serena’s lap. Serena was stroking her hair.  
“Thank god.” She breathed, when Renuka’s eyes fluttered open. Janeru stuck her light tipped wand in her face.  
“Are you alright?” She inspected her intently until Serena pushed Janeru’s wand away.  
“I’m fine.” Said Renuka very weakly, “but why are you...how did you...” She trailed off.  
“It was Serena. She dragged us all in here.” Said Patty. “But thank goodness we came. We had no idea it was this bad.”  
Renuka laughed very softly. “This is nothing. Once I was out cold until noon. Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall had to come in here and drag me out.” She coughed and a little blood came up. Serena gently turned her head to the side, and she coughed out the blood. Patty handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her mouth.  
“You shouldn’t have come.” Said Renuka, suddenly feeling ashamed. “Could you hear me?”  
“Yes.” Said Serena.  
“It was pretty terrifying.” Said Janeru. “Patty was shaking like a leaf.”  
Patty elbowed her. “So were you, Jan.”  
“I’m sorry.” Said Renuka, suddenly burying her face in Serena’s lap. Serena lifted her shoulders to face her.  
“Why are you sorry? We’re sorry we didn’t figure it out sooner. You’ve been going through so much and we had no idea.” She squeezed her shoulders until Renuka winced. “Sorry.” She muttered, letting go.  
Janeru and Patty patted Renuka awkwardly on the back.  
“Lets get you to the hospital wing.” Said Janeru, standing up.  
“But you can’t let-”  
“Not all the way.” Cut in Serena. “But you can’t walk to the castle by yourself. I bet you can barely stand.”  
“That’s not true.” Said Renuka. She tried to stand shakily, but swayed, feeling dizzy. The three girls steadied her, and they made their slow and clumsy way back through the dark tunnel.  
When they emerged into the sunlit grounds, Janeru threw the cloak over them just to be safe. It was a slow journey to the castle, with Renuka trying her best to stifle moans of pain at every movement.  
“Madam Pomphrey will have some remedies to help ease the pain right?” Asked Serena, as Renuka leaned heavily against her, and gripped her arm with numbing strength.  
“Yes.” Renuka grunted, squeezing Serena’s arm still harder.  
When they reached the castle, Renuka assured them she could make it to the hospital wing.  
“I’ll see you in class.” She said, wincing as she limped away.  
Serena wished they could be with her all the way, but she knew that Renuka would want privacy when Madam Pomphrey inspected her.

When Renuka stumbled into the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey was very concerned and quickly ushered her to the closed off section of the ward. She was particularly concerned about the crusted line of blood that ran down Renuka’s inner thigh.  
“Is it also your time of the month?” She asked Renuka.  
“I just had it last week.”  
“Hmmm strange. We know that the bodily changes you experience effect the wolf’s body, thus it appears that the wolf may have also experienced menstrual symptoms. This may be tied to a new desire for a companion which would explain the extensive scarring on your own body. The wolf has some knowledge of its human counterpart and most likely blames you for its captivity and its inability to find a companion. It may even have some innate sense that the more it harms itself, the more it will destroy you. Just as your body strives for growth and maturity, so the wolf’s body does. However both are at odds with the other.”  
Renuka listened intently to all this, feeling a knew rage inside her that she could not quite pinpoint to her own consciousness. Was it the wolf growling within her?  
“I don’t understand. What can be done to stop the deterioration of my human body?”  
Madam Pomprhey sighed. “I’m not sure dear. Werewolf lore is so uncertain. But I believe there may be a process of coming to terms with the wolf part of you in order to reach full maturity.”  
“But the wolf isn’t me. Its a curse, its a burden I have to bare.”  
Madam Pomprhey sighed. “I know dear. But I believe it may be crucial for you to understand the wolf inside you better. And to do that you may have to go to the restricted section of the library. I can give you a permission slip, once I finish with these scars and bruises, and clean off the rest of this blood.”

Renuka went to classes feeling groggy from Madam Pomprhey’s special brew, and still extremely sore. The scar on her cheek was only a faint line now, and the scratches and bruises had faded considerably. Her mind wondered uncharacteristically in class, and she failed to take sufficient notes in History of Magic. She was thinking about the permission slip in her schoolbags.  
Serena was also distracting her, slipping her little notes that made fun of a professor, or Janeru’s drooling over Lyle. She periodically poked her with her quill to see if she was still alive.  
When classes finally ended Renuka told them all what she needed to do.  
“You should come with me, Serena. To speak to Regula.”  
Serena began to protest but Renuka cut her off. “Before you say no, I need a distraction so I can give my note quietly to Madam Pince and then slip into the restricted section unnoticed. What better distraction than you entering the library.”  
“Oh haha very funny.” Serena snapped.  
“I’m serious. Its enough to distract Lyle, Kingsley and Severa at least, if they’re there. And I don’t want to have to explain anything to them.”  
“Oh fine.” Said Serena.  
“Can I come too?” Asked Janeru. “I’m an expert at distracting Lyle. He can’t resist my charms.”  
Patty giggled and Serena rolled her eyes.  
“Oh I suppose.” Sighed Renuka. She turned to Patty. “Wanna come too?”  
“Might as well.” Said Patty. 

And so the three girls entered the library and Renuka followed quietly behind, hurrying over to Madam Pince’s desk, showing her the note and slipping into the restricted section.  
Renuka flipped through many shocking books, but they all described the bloody deeds and gruesome histories within werewolf folklore. There were many varying origin stories, books on how to fight werewolves, how to out smart werewolves, books detailing the exploits of the deadliest werewolves in history.  
Finally she found it, a small book tucked in between huge, gruesome covered volumes of Werewolf Mythology. The title read: Unity vs Control: Redefining Werewolf Rights in an Age of Skepticism.  
She flipped through its pages, which detailed the history of werewolf activism, until she reached this interesting entry:  


> “In order to experience complete unification to the wolf within, one must not only submit to the physical transformation as part of one’s own bodily sensations, but also to the transformation of the conscious mind, allowing the mind of the wolf to seep into one’s own. If this complete rejection of resistance is achieved, one will experience a shift. No longer will the wolf’s desires choke out the human desires and vice versa, but each will acknowledge the other in the moment of transformation and thus become of one mind, body and spirit. This represents a crucial step from werewolf to wereman or werewoman. This is a step that some are never able to achieve. This is due to the stigma surrounding the werewolf spirit: that it is a curse and must never be accepted as anything more than a blemish in one’s nature. This will only lead to deterioration, polarization and despair. To live freely, one must accept the wolf as a part of oneself. Not good, not bad, but an inseparable spirit within you. You are wolf and you are human. No more. No less.”  
>  This entry was taken from the unfinished memoirs of Thacia Travers, a proud Werewoman and law-abiding member of the wizarding community. Known for her Werewolf Activism, she was murdered by a rogue Ministry of Magic official who turned to werewolf hunting after he lost a promotion to become head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He received only a brief warning from the Wizarding Counsel, and restricted use of his wand for six months, but no time in Azkaban.  
>  Thacia Travers was known for her radical belief that Weremen and Werewomen, as she called them, were not magical creatures, but fully fledged, hybrid human citizens of the wizarding community.  
>  Unfortunately, though Thacia Travers managed to live a blameless life, for most werewolves this is not the case, and Travers idea of complete oneness with the ‘wolf spirit’ has never been proven to be possible or even accurate.  
>  The idea of hybrid humans is a much more complex issue that Travers failed to address in her lifetime. This complexity can be seen in the extensive dealings with Centaurs and Merpeople, and the debate about their place within the wizarding world.  
>  Centaurs are regarded as half horse and half human, though there is extensive debate on what this really means.  
>  Merpeople are regarded as half fish and half human, though there is less research on their physical and mental qualities due to the water dwelling barrier.  
>  The distinction between these creatures and the werewolf, is the transformation. Centaurs and Merpeople do not transform, but always maintain the same form.  
>  If Thacia’s argument is true, then Werepeople, as she calls them, in their most evolved and enlightened form, are both fully human and fully wolf. This would put them into a very different category, more akin to Animagi. The difference being that Animagi have complete control over their transformation, and thus the human maintains control over the animal.  
>  This idea of control is crucial to the understanding of werewolf rights. Many argue that because of the lack of control or choice in the matter, werewolves should have complete citizenship and sympathy from the wizarding public. Unfortunately lack of control often leads to violence. Violence must be restrained with brutal force, and to grant full citizenship would be to prevent certain restraining orders. This would inevitably lead to greater violence.

Renuka closed the book with a sigh. Violence and control. She knew this aspect of the Werewolf world all too well, thanks to the extreme teachings of Professor Aquarius. In the textbook about dark creatures that they were allowed to read for class, it described the transformation of the Werewolf but did not go into much more detail. There had been nothing about Werewolf rights or the ongoing debate about hybrid humans and their place in the wizarding community. It seemed that Professor Aquarius was eager to skip over a sympathetic outlook. She had heard some people in her class debating Vampire rights, which was a huge part of muggle pop culture, and was a popular topic of teenage girl fantasies. But it seemed that no one was even aware, or willing to discuss any sympathy towards werewolves. Whenever Professor Aquarius brought them up, there was always a sense of fear and disgust in the class.  
Thacia Travers ideas sounded quite radical to Renuka, and she did not know how she felt about this romanticizing of the ‘wolf spirit.’ Thacia Travers idea of being fully wolf and fully human made Renuka cringe a little inside, but she wondered if that was because of the stigmatization that she had internalized. Unfortunately the idea that the wolf was a curse and that it was not a true part of herself was something she had inherited from her parents. But she had always had this feeling, especially because of her growing strength and her sharpening senses, that the wolf played a bigger role in her personality than she would like to admit.  
She hated this. But she felt a sort of strange connection to Thacia Travers, a martyr for her own cause. And she liked what Thacia had said: one must accept the wolf as a part of oneself. Not good, not bad, but an inseparable spirit within you.  
She had started to acknowledge that it was an inseparable part of her. But the idea that she must allow the wolf’s mind to seep into her own was extremely scary and something that she had always fought against during her transformation. Was it possible for her consciousness to acknowledge the desires of the wolf’s and thus become one. Thacia had been a law-abiding citizen. Had she truly been able to reach this level of ultimate unification?  
She wondered if there were more books available on Thacia Travers. She travelled deeper into the restricted section until she found a small shelf with the ambiguous heading: Cursed or Controversial? And she found it. A very tattered little book titled: Memoirs of a Werewoman: her research, her travels and compiled testimonies.  
This was it. She wondered if Madam Pince would allow her to check it out.

Meanwhile, Serena Black entered the library, fists clenched, eyes fierce, ignoring the curious stares, as she scanned the room for her sister. She was surprised to find her sitting alone in a far corner, bent over her Astronomy textbook in extreme concentration.  
Janeru strode in confidently after Serena, with Patty at her heels. She found Lyle sitting with Kingsley at one of the larger study tables, books strewn out before them.  
She pulled a chair up right in between Kingsley and Lyle and sat down. Patty was snatched away by an upper year Gryffindor girl who pulled her into an aisle of musty books, no doubt to share some new scandal.  
Janeru looked unconcerned and she propped her feet on the table and said to Lyle, whose face had gone bright red with annoyance, “Hey gingerspice, I’m not here to interrogate you, though I would love to. I just had a question about our potions assignment. You waste so much time on these things, so I thought you might have an answer.”  
Lyle couldn’t help looking a little intrigued by a question about potions, even if it was coming from Potter, but he tried to shrug it off.  
“At least I don’t waste time loosing a Quidditch match.” He muttered.  
“Oi watch it.” Said Janeru, planting her feet back on the floor. “But I thought you weren’t interested in Quidditch. So why should you care that Gryffindor lost?”  
“Oh I don’t care if Gryffindor wins or looses, I just like watching you loose. It has a humbling effect on you, temporarily at least.”  
“Ooo low blow, Evans. I would be pissed, but I just love it when you sass me.” She leaned a little closer. “Usually you just skip straight to the getting angry at me. But you’re holding it off cause you want to hear my potions question, aren’t you?” She raised her eyebrows at him.  
Kingsley chuckled and Lyle glared at him. “She understands you too well, mate.” He said, still chuckling.  
Janeru smirked. “Kingsley’s certainly in the know isn’t he, Evans? Maybe he’ll know better about this potions assignment.”  
“No, I can help.” Lyle protested in spite of himself.  
Janeru laughed and Kingsley sighed in relief. “And just when I thought I would get to tutor the defeated seeker champion.” Kingsley said, faking disappointment. Janeru punched his shoulder playfully.  
“Well then, either ask me the question, or piss off.” Lyle snapped.  
“Alright, alright. Don’t get your knickers twisted.” She leaned in closer and reached for his potions book.  
“Be careful.” He winced, as she flipped through its pages and found the potion that they had been working on in class. They had been asked to write a deep analysis of its unique ingredients.  
Lyle got deep into it, and Janeru listened mesmerized. He kept having to repeat himself however, because Janeru kept getting distracted by the adorable way his voice was cracking.  
“If the ice is cracking like your voice is, I’d gladly welcome global warming.” She joked.  
Lyle resisted throwing the book at her. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how global warming works.”  
“You’re pretty suRE? Or you’re pretty SUre?” She imitated his cracking voice.  
He rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Do you want to understand this or not?”  
“Alright. I’ll shut up.”  
“Ha.” Lyle choked on a laugh. “As if that’s even possible.”  
“Hey! I’m pretty content to listen when you won’t shut up about potions.”  
“You asked me to explain it to you.”  
“So I did. And I still don’t quite get this.” She pointed to a section on snake skin.  
His green eyes lit up and he eagerly launched into the significance of snake skin. She smirked and rested her chin on her hand, listening and watching him intently.

Serena sat down in the seat opposite Regula, who jumped at the sight of her.  
“Are you scared of your own sister now?” Serena hissed. “Afraid she might infect you with her tainted Gryffindor qualities.”  
Regula’s face fell. “No.” She said shyly. “I was just surprised to see you here. You never come to the library.”  
Serena noticed the circles under her sister’s eyes. She sighed. “That’s because its always full of crazy smart people like you.”  
Regula smiled. “You’re smart too, and you’re strong. A lot stronger than me.”  
“I’m not strong enough to brave the library and talk to my own sister.”  
“You are now.”  
“Well yeah, but Renuka forced me. I’ve been avoiding you and I’m sorry,” she muttered, not meeting Regula’s eyes.  
“I like Renuka.” Said Regula. “She doesn’t treat me, or the other Slytherins, like we’re a disease.”  
Serena sighed. “Yeah she’s pretty amazing.” And she paused for a moment, thinking of Renuka in so much pain. She shook herself mentally. “You are not a disease, Regula and I’m really sorry if I’ve treated you like that.”  
“Its not really you.” Said Regula. “You’ve just been avoiding me like you said. But some of the other Gryffindors, and even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, are really mean. I know Slytherins can be nasty too,”  
“Yeah no kidding.” Serena cut in.  
“But its hard,” Regula continued, “when I’m in the house with the bad reputation and I’m just trying to be a better witch.”  
Serena sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Yes, you’re right as always. You were always the wiser one. I know you’re just trying to learn and you’re probably learning more than I am, but sometimes I think that you...well..,that you don’t care about me anymore.”  
Regula looked shocked. “I thought you didn’t care about me. I thought you gave up on me cause I’m in Slytherin.”  
Serena smiled. “Oh.” She said. “Of course I didn’t give up on you. I’ve just been busy. Which I know is no excuse.”  
Regula laughed. “Me too. There’s always so much homework and I bet you have even more in third year.”  
“Yeah.” Said Serena. She caught sight of Renuka checking out a book with Madam Pince. “Hey, we should hang out sometime though. And not in this stuffy library. We should have a picnic or something, by the lake.”  
Regula’s tired face lit up. “Yes. That would be really fun.”  
“Well, I’ve gotta go get help on my potions assignment from Renuka, but we’ll figure out a good day. Maybe this coming weekend?”  
“Yeah sure. Have fun with potions. Renuka seems really smart.”  
“Yeah she is.”  
“Not that you’re not smart.” Regula added quickly.  
Serena chuckled. “I know that’s not what you meant. But Renuka is definitely smarter than me.”  
“She can’t swing a bat and hit a bludger like you can though.”  
Serena laughed loudly. “True.” She was feeling a little lighter and she ignored the angry shushes. “Have fun with your astronomy.” She said, standing up. “I’ll see you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this late update dear readers!! I just finished my exams. Phew! Anyways, hope you enjoy:)

The sun peaked timidly through the clouds, and a chilly breeze ruffled the placid waters of the lake. The giant squid was quiet. She preferred to dwell in the depths that day, watching the merpeople going about their business in the downtown streets far below the surface.  
October bestowed a final kiss of warm sunlight, before the cool winds stirred the whole country side into a cauldron of winter stew.  
The four girls of the famed Gryffindor tower were sitting on a blanket by the lake. The blanket may have been an old sheet from their dormitory and they were eating a small feast that may have been stolen from the Hogwarts kitchens.  
There was someone else sitting with them. A thin girl, with wide eyes, who did not look like she had seen a lot of sunlight. It was Regula.  
She was laughing heartily at her sister Serena who had spit pumpkin juice all over her robes. They were all laughing at Janeru who had just demonstrated the most ridiculous cartwheel they had ever seen. Janeru was bowing and looking quite pleased with herself.  
“Oh god, Jan!” Serena guffawed, trying to catch her breath. Renuka patted Serena on the back, only causing Serena to cough loudly. “That was shit!” She choked.  
“Ha!” Said Janeru, lounging back down onto the blanket. “Like you could do better.”  
Patty who had been giggling quietly into a bowl of popcorn said, “even I could do better than that, Jan.”  
“Is that a challenge Patty?” Asked Renuka. “Jan you’ve got yourself a contender.”  
“Seriously, Pats? You think you can top my mind-boggling skills?” Said Janeru.  
“Oh my mind’s boggled alright. I still don’t understand what that was.” Said Serena.  
“Oi, you barmy cow!” Said Janeru, punching Serena’s arm playfully.  
“Alright Gentlemen!” Said Renuka sternly. “The famous Ms. Pettigrew would like to demonstrate her skills.”  
“Oh, I don’t know, Renuka.” Said Patty shyly.  
“Please Patty.” Said Regula, still chuckling at all of them. “I’m sure whatever you do will be an improvement.” She blushed at her own insult. But Serena high fived her proudly. Janeru scowled at them both, munching loudly on some chips.  
“Oh alright.” Said Patty, standing up.  
They watched in surprise as Patty took off her shoes, threw off her cloak and stepped onto the grass. She stood very straight and lifted her hands high in the air. Then she pointed her toe and jumped gracefully into a cartwheel, followed by a dizzying back handspring. She landed cleanly on her feet.  
“Holy shit, Patty!” Shouted Janeru and Serena at the same time. Renuka and Regula were cheering and clapping loudly.  
“Where in the bloody hell did you learn to do that?” Asked Janeru incredulously.  
Patty sat back down on the blanket, looking pink and pleased. “I didn’t realize I could still do that.” She said, beaming. “My dad was a gymnast. He even competed in the Olympics. He used to teach me in our back yard at home. I even took a little bit of gymnastics. But when he left I never really stuck with it, and now I’m at Hogwarts so...” She trailed off, her smile fading slightly.  
“Wow! I can’t believe you never told us, Pats. You could have been an Olympian. You still could.” Said Janeru, proudly.  
“Yeah I...maybe..but my mom doesn’t really like the sport. She says its dangerous.”  
“Ha! Like Hogwarts is always safe and cozy.” Said Serena, rolling her eyes.  
“Do you still see your Dad sometimes?” Asked Renuka quietly.  
“I’ve visited him a few times over Christmas and during the summer. But he remarried. He’s got a muggle wife and two little muggle daughters.” Her voice was brittle.  
“Bastard.” Muttered Serena under her breath.  
“I know that shouldn’t make a difference, that they’re muggles. But it does.” Said Patty.  
“I’m really sorry.” Said Renuka, suddenly feeling ashamed. She knew that Patty’s parents were divorced, but she had not known about this.  
Regula was feeling uncomfortable, like an outside observer of this intimate conversation. She wished she could have conversations like this with her friends in Slytherin, but she was too afraid to confide in them about her own parents. She was afraid they might tell on her, or look down on her. They all admired her family heritage so much.  
“Well Quidditch is waaaayyyy better than the Olympics anyway!” Said Janeru. “I bet your Dad can’t fly a broom like I can.”  
Patty actually giggled. “I don’t think anyone flies a broom quite like you do, Jan.” She said.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” And Jan launched herself at Patty across the blanket and pop corn flew everywhere. Soon they were all throwing popcorn at each other.

As the sky darkened, and the sun began to set somewhere behind the voluminous clouds, the girls headed back to the castle.  
When they passed the greenhouses they saw Severa Snape emerging from a door partly covered in vines. She tried to remain unseen, but Serena spotted her.  
“What do you think you’re doing, Snape? Stealing supplies for some evil potion? Or maybe just trying to find the right brew to get the grease out of your hair?”  
Regula felt her skin prickle at the tone Serena used. The other girls only appeared annoyed, as if this was a common occurrence.  
Severa’s face turned cold. “Professor Slughorn gave me permission to acquire a few ingredients for a potion I am creating.” She said, turning up her nose at Serena.  
“Wow, that’s awesome, Severa. What potion is it this time?” Asked Regula eagerly, stepping out from behind her sister.  
Severa’s face brightened ever so slightly at the sight of Regula. “I’m-” She began.  
“No one cares!” Spat Serena, nudging her sister angrily.  
“Actually I do care, Serena.” Said Regula indignantly. “Severa is brilliant at potions.”  
“Yeah, well she’s also brilliant at being a gormless, slimy git!” Snapped Serena.  
“Serena I think-” Renuka began, but Serena ignored her.  
“I can’t believe this! Can you believe this, Jan?” Serena huffed. Janeru was shaking her head in disgust at Severa. “You’re actually friends with her, Reggy?” Serena continued. “I thought you would at least avoid scum like her.”  
Regula’s patience burst.“What do you mean scum like her?” She shouted, turning on her sister. “We’re all just scum in your eyes, aren’t we Serena? Just because you made it into pompous Gryffindor you think you’re better than us!”  
“Oh, its pompous Gryffindor now, is it? Well I’d rather be pompous than a liar and a creep!” Said Serena, her eyes flashing angrily at Severa, as if everything was her fault.  
“I can’t believe you!” Shouted Regula. “I thought maybe I was wrong, but you really are a bully. You sound just like our mother!”  
Serena’s face went white. “I......”  
“Yeah, now you have nothing to say. Come on Severa, lets go. I want to help you with your potion.” Said Regula. And feeling bold, she grabbed Severa’s arm and they both stalked off together. Severa was shocked by this gesture, but she looked over her shoulder haughtily as they walked away.

Renuka sighed sadly and Patty looked equally distraught. Serena was still speechless and Janeru was shaking her by the shoulders, trying to get her to snap out of it.  
“Come on, mate! Earth to Serena! Earth to Serena!”  
Serena jolted back to reality, and then she looked darkly at all of them. “That little brat.” She muttered. “I knew this would happen.”  
Renuka threw up her hands in disgust. “Oh god, Serena! Can’t you see it was your fault this time?!”  
And she too stalked off in a huff.  
Why did Serena always do that? She thought, as she stomped into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. And why did she just stand around and watch Serena do it? Sure, she had given Serena advice on several occasions. But Regula actually stood up to her. Renuka still didn’t have the guts.

* * *

Renuka was trying to ignore Serena. Maybe that would send a message. Unfortunately ignoring Serena was almost impossible to do.  
Serena sent her notes during class, poked her constantly with her quill, sat right in between her and Lyle during meals in the great hall and told hilarious jokes that got the whole table laughing. Renuka had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything to her.  
She jumped on Renuka’s bed when she was trying to read quietly. She stole her chocolate bars and she even unfolded Renuka’s socks and made them into cute little hand puppets.  
Janeru and Patty just rolled their eyes and told them both to work it out. But Renuka turned up her nose and hid in the library with Lyle and Kingsley.  
Serena dared not enter there.

A few days later, while Renuka was browsing the endless bookshelves of the library, she found Regula alone in the aisle on potions. She approached her timidly.  
“Hey Regula.” She said very quietly.  
Regula looked slightly annoyed, but she tried to smile.  
“Look, I’m sorry about what happened at the picnic.” Said Renuka.  
“Did Serena make you apologize for her?” Asked Regula, her face turning sour.  
Renuka looked at her feet. “No..I..”  
“Of course not. She’s probably not even sorry at all.”  
“I know she’s sorry, Regula. She’s just got her head up her arse right now.”  
Regula actually smiled. “Yeah, she really does doesn’t she. But I don’t think she’s sorry. She’s never been good at apologizing.”  
Renuka smirked. “I’ve noticed that.”  
Regula sighed. “I’m not mad at you, Renuka. Severa says the whole lot of you are horrible, but I don’t really think that. I just want to get to know people in my own house. You all have such great friendships with each other and I really want something like that too. But I can’t find it with Serena standing in my way.” Regula’s eyes brightened as she spoke. Her fists were clenched. “I...I’ve always kind of stood in Serena’s shadow and I don’t want to do that anymore.”  
Renuka didn’t know what to say. The fire that lit up Regula’s eyes reminded her of Serena.  
“That makes sense.” She ventured. “Of course you need your own friends and Serena can’t stop you. But I really think she might understand that if you explained it to her.”  
Regula smiled sadly. “Of course you think that, because you’re such a good friend to her. Maybe she would listen to you, but she would never listen to me. I saw the way she looked at me when I was sorted into Slytherin. She thinks I’m a lost cause.”  
“No she doesn’t, Regula!” Said Renuka, struggling to keep her voice quiet.  
“Yeah, I thought so too when she invited me to the picnic, but she still hates Slytherin too much. Its family trauma, it makes sense. I don’t really blame her. But I can’t let her hate stand in my way.”  
Renuka was shocked. She had a strange feeling that Regula was right. “Regula I...I’m really sorry. You really are such a brave and clever witch and I wish things were different.”  
“I actually don’t wish things were different. I like being in Slytherin. Its a good house. And that’s just what you Gryffindors don’t understand.”  
“That’s not what I meant, I-”  
“Yeah sure. But its what you all think, isn’t it?”  
“No! I like Slytherin. Its a good house, like you said. Andromeda’s in Slytherin and she’s an awesome witch.”  
“But she’s not proud of it.”  
Renuka sighed. “Who cares about the houses. They don’t really define who we are. I’m not very brave. You’re the one that stood up to Serena.”  
“I suppose.” Said Regula, looking doubtful. She smirked suddenly. “Of course you’re brave, Renuka. You’re brave enough to hang around Serena all day.”  
Renuka laughed, feigning surprise. “That’s it! That’s why I was sorted into Gryffindor. Who knew!”  
Renuka quickly lowered her voice again as she heard angry shushes coming from behind the other book shelves. Regula was smiling.  
“Look, I’ll let you get back to your studying.” Said Renuka. “But if you ever need anything, just tell me okay?”  
“Okay.” Regula looked at her toes. “Thank you.” Then she stepped forwards awkwardly and hugged Renuka. “Thanks.” She said again and quickly wandered away.

 

Renuka was walking down a quiet corridor.  
In her mind the corridor was as loud as a Quidditch pitch packed with angry fans. Thoughts were swirling around in her brain, a churning, tempestuous sea that she was likely to drown in. Her mother had warned her that being thirteen might do this to her. But ever since she could remember she had always spent too much time stuck in her head.  
She was making her way back to Gryffindor tower after a long evening of studying in the library. She couldn’t stop thinking about her conversation with Regula.

Suddenly Serena jumped in front of her, seemingly out of mid air.  
“Shit Serena!” She yelled, trying to catch her breath.  
“Ha! You spoke to me!”  
Renuka crossed her arms. “I suppose I did. What do you want?”  
Serena knelt before her. “Oh Renuka! Its so good to finally hear your voice again.”  
Renuka felt like she had just stepped into a Shakespeare play. Serena often had this affect on her. She clenched her teeth, trying not to smile. “What do you want, Serena? Spit it out!”  
“You were right, Moony!” Said Serena dramatically. “Now you can pick me up and throw me across the room. I know you’ve been dying to do that.”  
“Oh stop being so dramatic. I can’t take you seriously. And don’t call me that!”  
“But why not, Moony? Its such a perfect nickname.”  
“Wow, I really am tempted to throw you across the room. But if you say that magical phrase I might not.”  
“You were right, Moony!”  
“No, not that. Though it is nice to hear, minus the nickname. I mean a proper apology.”  
“Oh.” Said Serena, looking annoyed. She got up off her knees and stood awkwardly in front of Renuka, not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry I screwed everything up.” She muttered.  
Renuka’s eyes widened. “Really?”  
“Yes. I was being a shithead. Regula had every right to be mad and so did you. But I can’t face her right now. I’m just not ready yet. Please don’t be mad!”  
Renuka sighed. “I suppose that’s a start.” She decided not to bring up her conversation with Regula yet.  
“Well, since my apology has cheered you up so much and you’re in such a good mood, I have something else to tell you. And you might not like it at first but its actually a really brilliant idea and-”  
“What is it?” Snapped Renuka, trying to look annoyed, though she was actually feeling quite excited to be speaking to Serena again. It had only been a few days, but ignoring her was exhausting.  
“Well...I’ve been reading this book.” Said Serena.  
Renuka stared in disbelief. Never, in a million years, had she ever imagined she would hear that statement uttered by Serena Black.  
But Serena swiftly pulled a book out of her robes. It was Thacia Traver’s book, Memoirs of a Werewoman: her research, her travels and compiled testimonies.  
“Hey! How did you find that? I thought I had locked it away.” Renuka tried to snatch it from her. “You’re not allowed to read that. Its from the restricted section. And since when are you reading a book for fun?”  
“All good questions. But we probably shouldn’t be talking out in the open like this.” Serena grabbed Renuka’s hand and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom, locking the door behind them with her wand.  
Renuka sat down at one of the desks and Serena placed the book in front of her, opening it to a particular passage.  
“I don’t know how much you’ve read, but I’ve already read the whole thing twice through.” Said Serena proudly.  
Renuka’s jaw dropped. She had been hiding in the library for the past few days and had barely picked up the book.  
“Yeah, yeah, it scares me too.” Continued Serena. “But this is actually quite a fascinating read. I really dig this Travers woman. Or should I say: Werewoman. Anyway, I’d never heard of her before, but she’s super cool and brave. So yeah, just read this passage.” Said Serena, pointing to the spot she’d opened the book to.  
Renuka, not quite believing her ears, began to read.

> A valued employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Minerva McGonagall, when interviewed about werewolf control and the controversial research of Ms. Thacia Travers, stated, “in the time I have known Thacia, she has never demonstrated any violent tendencies, and always locks herself up dutifully at every full moon. She is a law abiding citizen and a remarkable witch who cares as deeply about the wizarding community as I do.”  
>  Ms. McGonagall’s words were questioned by other Ministry officials who said that her personal relationship with Ms. Travers may have shadowed her judgment.  
>  According to some inside sources, McGonagall was never happy with the way werewolf related issues were handled at the Ministry. Shortly after Thacia Travers was murdered, she left her position there.  
>  Though she refused to comment on the murder, it is believed that the tragic incident affected her decision to depart, and she no longer holds the Ministry in high regard.

Serena stopped her. “So first of all, pretty cool right, that Professor McGonagall knew Thacia Travers. And they had a ‘personal relationship,’ whatever that means. But at any rate, Professor McGonagall really seemed to respect her work.”  
Renuka started to speak, but Serena cut her off.  
“Before you say anything, just read this passage too.” She flipped through the book and pointed to another passage.  
Renuka was feeling rather giddy. Serena was actually advising her to read a passage from a book. What was this world coming to?

> Thacia Travers took her research deep into the rainforests surrounding Castelobruxo, the Brazilian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She soon discovered that farther to the south in the grasslands of Brazil, lived the largest canid of South America: The Maned Wolf. Maned Wolves were extremely unique, with fox like cunning, dog like loyalty, and the keen hunting abilities of a wolf. They also left a distinctive territorial odour like that of a skunk.  
>  This is a surviving segment from the research journal she kept during her time there:  
>  “I have never seen such beautiful creatures. Each one has a slender snout, big, pointed ears, a thick, coffee coloured mane over an orange fur coat, and a plumed white tail. Their inky black legs are extraordinarily long and thin, likely an adaption to the tall grasslands of their habitat. From the moment I walked among them they sensed my wolfish aura, and many wished to hunt with me. I soon learned that they do not form packs and I chose to follow one of them for many miles. It seemed as if he was leading me somewhere, and as we got deeper into the bush and the lowland rainforest stretched ahead of us, we came across a small hut nestled betwixt the converging habitats. The Maned Wolf circled the hut once and then settled in some thick vegetation close by, watching to see what I would do. I knocked on the door curiously.  
>  A Brazilian couple emerged from inside. When they saw my wand they pulled out their own and were surprised and happy to see another witch. My Portuguese was adequate enough to explain my situation and my wand aided me as best it could in translating some of the more difficult questions they asked me. I soon discovered that the man, whose name was Onyait, was one of the few Maned Werewolves of South America.  
>  Onyait’s wife, Pedrina, transformed into a Red-Spectacled Amazon Parrot in front of my eyes. She flew around the hut and then transformed back into her smiling, chippery self, her long, black hair shedding a few brightly coloured feathers. Her transfiguration skills could only be compared to the esteemed Animagi Minerva McGonagall.  
>  They invited me to join them for their evening meal and I was soon able to pick out bits and pieces of the story they were trying to tell me.  
>  During every full moon when Onyait transformed, Pedrina would turn into a parrot and perch upon his mane, chattering and chirping away in his big, pointed ears, calming his wild urges and entertaining him during those painful nights. In her throaty, parrot voice, she would make jokes and sing songs. Then when his senses were fully fixed on her, she would fly out of their hut and he would follow her. She would lead him through the bushes and the tall grass, allowing him to hunt the rodents, rabbits and fish. They were in such a secluded area that humans rarely ventured close, but she always kept out a watchful eye and her chirping calls would draw him back towards the hut if danger was near.  
>  They also spoke of the wolf that lead me to them. He was still sitting a few feet from the hut, watching us warily. They called him Breno. They found him as an abandoned and malnourished young pup and raised him as their own. Onyait hunted with him during the rest of the month, and he discovered that spending time with another wolf while in human form, helped him come to terms with his own wolf spirit. Because he was able to fulfill his wolfish desires during the rest of the month, he was more docile and playful when he transformed at the full moon.  
>  Breno never hunted with Onyait during the full moon, but preferred to go out alone on these three nights.
> 
> I am amazed at the positive affect all of this has had on Onyait and Pedrina. To this day I have never seen a happier wizarding couple. Onyait had truly mastered what it means to be fully man and fully wolf and his wife had fully accepted him as such. Pedrina’s skills as an Animagi were undeniably great. And she taught me about the endangered bird species that she was tending to in the lowland rainforests. She was a witty Parrot and a brave woman. And Breno was one of the most intelligent canid creatures I have ever encountered.  
>  Unfortunately, though my stay with Onyait, Pedrina and Breno brought many groundbreaking discoveries, I have never encountered anything like it since. The idea of a companionship between a werewolf and an Animagi is still considered far fetched and dangerous to most witches and wizards and as a result, testing this idea is almost impossible to do.

“Well?” Serena was standing right behind Renuka as she read, bouncing up and down with excitement and shaking the desk chair that Renuka was sitting in. “What do you think?” She asked excitedly.  
“I’m amazed at the extent of her travels.” Said Renuka, trying to steady the shaking desk chair. “And its all very fascinating, the diversity of canid creatures around the world and the many possibilities of different werewolf species.”  
“No, not that you prat! Of course you would miss the whole point over some silly detail!”  
“Its not some silly detail.” Countered Renuka.  
“Oh come on, what about the whole Animagus companionship thingy? Didn’t you find that a little intriguing?”  
“Well yes, I was going to mention that too, but you keep cutting me off.”  
Serena rolled her eyes and waltzed to the front of the classroom. She faced Renuka, her hands clasped behind her back, looking suspiciously like one of their professors.  
“The point is, Ms. Lupin,” She said in the best Professor McGonagall impression she could conjure, “your ‘wolf spirit,’ as Thacia Travers calls it, needs companionship.” She dropped the impression and looked seriously at Renuka. “The wolf inside you is slowly eating away at you, Reny. And don’t try and tell me differently. I’ve seen what the transformation does to you. But look at Onyait. He was happy and healthy and it seemed like his full moons were quite enjoyable thanks to a singing, joking parrot wife.”  
Renuka looked confused.  
“I’m not saying that you find yourself a parrot wife.” Joked Serena, “But Professor McGonagall has been teaching us about Anamagi this year and I think that....” She hesitated. “Janeru, Patty and I should all become Animagi!” She finished triumphantly.  
Renuka’s brain had not been taking in what Serena was saying, but it suddenly hit her like a bludger in the face.  
“Are you insane, Serena!” She said, standing up. “That’s completely illegal and extremely dangerous and almost impossible. You’re all much to young to even start training to become Anamagi. Professor McGonagall would never agree to it and if you try it on your own you’ll all probably kill yourselves!”  
“We all thought you might react like this.” Said Serena, looking undeterred by Renuka’s strong disapproval.  
“What do you mean We?” Renuka demanded.  
“Well, I finished reading the book for the second time yesterday morning and then this brilliant idea popped into my head. You were at the library avoiding me of course, so I immediately told Jan and Pats and we discussed it all day and we’ve all agreed its a tricky but exciting challenge. And if we’re going to be the best possible friends we can be, we have to do this for you!”  
“Bloody hell no you don’t. This is suicide!” Renuka was pacing the rows of empty chairs. What the hell were they all thinking?  
Serena rushed to Renuka and grabbed her shoulders. “You’re killing yourself little by little at every full moon. If we don’t do this for you, you might die.”  
Renuka sighed, relaxing into Serena’s grip. “I’m not going to die, Serena. Not soon, at any rate.” But numbing fear gripped her stomach as she said this.  
“See! Even you admit its a possibility. You haven’t read the whole book like I have! Thacia came across so many isolated werewolves around the world that drove themselves into madness and despair, many of them dying of starvation or self inflicted wounds.”  
Renuka would not meet Serena’s eyes. The truth was, she had started reading the book, only to come face to face with the many horrors Thacia witnessed during her travels. Bounty hunters in Russia, killing wolves and werewolves. A young werewolf boy, beaten, blind folded and driven deep into the Białowieża Forest of Belarus. He went mad, forgot how to be human and tried to live as a wolf every day and night until he died of loneliness. A young werewolf girl, cast out of her community, wandered the Iranian wilderness where even the wolf packs rejected her. She died of starvation and infected wounds. A circus in Wisconsin America, hunted, chained and caged werewolves, showing them off to eager crowds at the full moon, only to slaughter them the next morning to erase any proof of their existence.  
All of this had been too much for Renuka and she had slammed the book shut and locked it in the drawer of her bedside table.  
“I know, Serena.” She said quietly. “But that won’t happen to me. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey are taking good care of me.”  
“But look what happened to Thacia Travers. She was murdered! And there was nothing that the clever and reliable McG could do about it, even though she worked in the ministry.”  
“Its not Professor McGonagall’s fault!” Snapped Renuka.  
“Of course its not her fault. And I bet deep down, if she got past all the rules and rubbish, the Professor would want us to do this for you, Reny. I bet she spent time with Thacia during the full moon in her cat form. And I bet that was why Thacia locked herself up so willingly and why she was such a well rounded, healthy werewolf. Because she had a ‘personal relationship’ with good ol’ McG.”  
Renuka rolled her eyes. “And I bet you’re just making up rubbish because you want to try something new and dangerous.”  
Serena laughed. “You know me to well, Moony. But that’s not the actual reason, that’s just the motivating factor. We all want to do it for you! I showed them the horrible stories in the book and Jan and Pats both want to be there for you as much as I do.”  
“Well then why aren’t they here with you now?” Asked Renuka.  
“They wanted me to apologize to you first.” Serena muttered. “Since you were ignoring me and probably wouldn’t listen to my idea otherwise.”  
“So you aren’t actually sorry? You just did it so that you could convince me.” Renuka crossed her arms.  
“Of course I’m sorry.” Serena protested. “I was a complete and utter wanker, okay! How many times do I have to say it?”  
Renuka tried not to smile. “A few more times.”  
“I was a knobhead. I was a nutty plonker. I was a daft maggoty git. And-”  
“Okay, I think I-”  
“Alas, Moony! I’m not clean enough to spit upon.” She was on her knees again. Her hands clasped in front of her face. “The tartness of my face sours grapes!”  
Renuka was trying not to laugh. “Serena, I don’t think apologies are supposed to be this entertaining. And bloody hell that was Shakespeare!” She suddenly realized. “Where on earth did you learn Shakespeare?”  
“Never you mind.” Said Serena, standing up proudly. “Think of it as a little taste of your birthday present.”  
Renuka was very intrigued. Then she remembered Serena’s insane idea. She sighed. “I suppose your mind is made up about this.” She muttered. “I doubt I could stop you anyways.”  
Serena grinned and squeezed her in a rib crushing hug. Strange fuzzy feelings were warming up Renuka’s whole body, and the numbing fear was slowly dissolving.  
“But shouldn’t you think about it for a few more days?” Renuka choked as Serena finally let her go. “You just came up with this plan yesterday morning!”  
Serena tossed her hair. “Last minute plans are the best plans. And besides, this animagus thingy is a long process. You should should know that. You're the one that's always hanging off McG’s every word in class.”  
“If you call her that one more time!” Renuka threatened.  
“What? You’ll throw me across the room? I’ve secretly been wanting you to do that. It would be thrilling.”  
“What is wrong with you?” Renuka groaned.  
“Oh come on, you’re like the hulk. And who wouldn’t want to brag that they’d been thrown around by the hulk.”  
“What’s the hulk?” Asked Renuka.  
“You haven’t seen the muggle comic books that Patty’s been reading? They’re pretty great actually.”  
“You read them too? When will my amazement end?”  
“They’re basically picture books, so technically not reading.”  
“Yeah sure. You’ve secretly enjoyed reading this whole time.”  
“Ha! You just keep thinking that.” Said Serena, whipping out the invisibility cloak from inside her robes. “We should be heading back.”  
“So that’s how you jumped out at me. You were following me in that thing the whole time. Wait...how long were you following me?”  
“Just after you left the library. Why Moony? Got some more secrets to hide? Are you a vampire now too? An undead werewolf. That’s a scary thought.”  
“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maned Wolf is a real animal that lives in South America. Google them if you have a moment;) They're really beautiful!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think:) Your feedback keeps me motivated to write more!


End file.
